


Loup Garou V thru VII

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Jessica Leahs returns to help Mulder and Scully investigate a series of murders, and ends up in a relationship that is *really* complicated. Nonshippers beware.





	Loup Garou V thru VII

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Loup Garou by Shael

Disclaimer - Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Tom Colton, Walter Skinner, Cancerman, Agent Pendrell, and any other XF regulars/semi-regulars/guest villains I mention in passing are property of 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended. Jess Leahs, Lindy Leahs, Cassandra Oldham, and Jake (no, I didn't know that Jake was the name of DD's character in Red Shoe Diaries when I created him) Farnsworth are copyrighted to me.  
Synopsis - A ghost from Mulder's and Jessica Leahs's past returns to exact terrible vengeance. A ghost from Krycek's past prods him into action concerning Jess. And a literal ghost from Jess's past returns to protect her. Read Loup Garou I - The Kindred, Loup Garou IV- Life Mates before this. I also recommend reading Loup Garou II - The Becoming, but it isn't absolutely necessary to understand this story. All stories are available at the Gossamer archive (http://gossamer.simplenet.com) or directly from me by e-mail or my homepage (http://home.earthlink.net/~wolfcatxf).  
NC17 for consentual graphic sex.

* * *

Loup Garou V - Ghosts  
by Shael ()  
http://www.imadethis.org/loupgarou.htm

"I've got some demons, but who doesn't? Maybe, with some help from a compassionate therapist and an understanding lover, I can overcome them." - Krycek, 'Promises, Promises,' Nicole B.

* * * * * * *

The brown haired man sat in the bar, nursing his beer. Old memories had driven him to come back to DC, and they weren't pleasant memories. But he was pleased that his favorite haunt still existed.

He had been testing himself for thirteen years. He had survived in the most barren wastelands, both natural and urban. He had learned control. And he had learned to kill without being caught. He felt he was now ready to confront her.

His life's love. His life's hate. The woman who made him what he was, in more ways than one.

Someone in a trenchcoat sat down on the empty stool beside him. "Jacob Farnsworth." A statement, not a question.

"Maybe," Jake said cautiously. His eyes narrowed. "Who want's to know and why?"

"I believe we have a common acquaintance," was the cool reply. Two pictures were tossed on the polished hardwood surface. One was an old snapshot of Jake and a young woman. The second one was a recent Polaroid of the same brunette and another man.

Jake grinned wolfishly. This person knew who he was and why he was here. And any help he could get achieving his goal would be greatly appreciated. "Looks like it. What can I do for you?"

* * * * * * *

Five Months Later

Mulder sat in his apartment, waiting for Scully to arrive. Late at night, they were both off duty for the weekend, but would probably end up discussing their latest case. It appeared to be a serial killer/mutilator with no obvious X-File connection.

Until Mulder saw the victims.

He had seen the same wound pattern before. But it had been on a living body.

<I'll tell Scully what I know,> he thought. <She won't believe me anymore than she believed about Jess, but she will agree about getting Jess involved.>

<Of course, that also means getting Krycek involved.> Mulder had finally come to terms that Jess had taken Krycek as her lover. Krycek, out of a sense of shame, had been trying his hardest to make up to Mulder and Scully for all he had done. Although his memory was patchy, he gave Mulder all the information he could. The phone numbers Krycek used to contact Cancerman had, of course, been long disconnected. And all the other plants who had no need to work together were kept secret from each other so they were never exactly sure who worked for whom.

The sound of the door opening interrupted his train of thought. He looked up to see Scully letting herself in with the key he gave her. She dropped the gym bag holding her weekend clothes on the floor. "Mulder," she said, crossing the room to him.

"Scully," he breathed. He pulled her onto his lap. Mulder pulled her head onto his for a sensuous kiss. <Enough thinking about Jess and Krycek. Enough thinking, period.> For the moment, he just wanted to enjoy being with the woman he loved.

* * * * * * *

Jess was making a final round of their home before going to bed. She checked the locks, made sure all the lights were off, the cat and the dog had food, and then went upstairs. She stopped and opened the door to Lindy's room. The young girl was going through a phase where she wanted to sleep with the window open. With the nights getting colder, Jess would usually sneak in after Lindy was asleep and shut it. This time, however, it looked like Krycek had beaten her to it. The window was closed and locked down. Lindy was securely tucked in, clutching a plush dog tightly, her cat curled at the foot of the bed. Jess smiled, shut the door, and went on to her bedroom.

Krycek was already dozing in their bed. Jess changed into her sleep shirt and slid into bed beside him. He rolled over and pulled her in close. "Bout time," he murmured.

"Sorry, got caught up in my book." She snuggled closer. "Thanks for closing Lindy's window."

"Huh?" he said sleepily. "I didn't close her window."

"It's shut now," Jess said, chewing on her lower lip. Then her head almost split at the jaws from the size of her yawn. "Lindy did it then, probably. Good night, handsome." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He returned the kiss. "Night, beautiful." They were asleep within five minutes.

* * * * * * *

"So what do you think, Scully?"

She lay in bed beside him, she considered Mulder's question. "It sounds like Jess should definitely be involved. Especially if she's familiar with the suspect."

"She and Krycek have put down roots nearby. So contacting them is no problem."

"I'm kinda jealous of Jess."

Mulder looked as Scully sharply. "Jealous? Of Jess?"

Scully shrugged. "She and Krycek are in as much danger as we are, if not more. But they get to 'put down roots' as you said. Have a home together and eventually a family. While we have to make do with stolen moments."

Mulder touched her hair lightly. "I'm not content with things the way they are. But we can't do anything else right now."

"I know," Scully sighed. She leant her forehead against his.

A wicked gleam appeared in Mulder's eyes. "I can think of one thing we can do right now that Jess and Krycek can't."

Scully was intrigued. "What?"

"Have wild, animalistic sex without worrying about waking up our kid."

* * * * * * *

Darkness, all around him. Pinpoints of light high above him, taunting him, impossibly out of reach though a distant opening. A square of light filtering through the square glass inset in the door. In the background of his prison, a looming hulk of unearthly origin.

Alone. All alone. He had been abandoned here, left to die by a man who's purpose he could no longer serve. He didn't even have a gun or a knife or even a plastic bag so he could take the easy way out. He was meant to suffer.

The sound of a shoe scuffing against the cement floor caused him to turn in panic. "Who's there?" he croaked, voice rusty from disuse. There was no real reason to make any noise, once he stopped screaming.

And when he saw his companions in the darkness, when they stepped one by one into the square of thin light, he did start screaming again.

Melissa Scully, demanding to know why he had killed her and why he meant to kill her sister. Bill Mulder, telling him that this was just fate for the decisions he made and the people he had chosen to follow. And an man, now using English, now using Russian, chiding, upbraiding, scolding him, ripping his ego to shreds, asking how he could possibly have a son like him, reminding of his disappointments and failures of both his adult life and his childhood. And behind them, a crowd of one armed people raggedly dressed, their leader carrying a white hot knife, demanding that he become one of them.

He begged, pleaded for a second chance, a chance to atone for what he had done, to make amends. But the ghosts were relentless. They closed in on where he cowered by the door, head covered by his arms, sobbing for mercy.

He felt the first pair of hands touch him. "Alex, wake up. You're dreaming. Alex, you're safe."

Krycek's eyes snapped open to see Jess's concerned face above him. She was in bed beside him, hand resting lightly on his shoulder. He gulped a few deep breaths. "Oh god, what a nightmare."

Jess laid back down beside him. "Another silo dream? You were yelling in English and Russian."

"Yeah, another silo nightmare. It was a doozy this time." Krycek rolled off his back and put his head onto her shoulder. He sighed as he felt her arms encircle him. "Sometimes I think I'll never escape my past."

"Alex, no one escapes their past," Jess sighed, stroking his hair. "I think the best anyone can hope for is overcoming it."

* * * * * * *

"Mulder, Scully, come in," Jess said. She had gotten their call early Sunday night. "How are you two this Monday morning?" She ushered them into the living room. "Alex should be here in a moment. He's walking Lindy to school. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Scully smiled and shook her head. "Like our call said, we're here on business."

The front door opened and Krycek stepped in, holding the leash of a Husky. "Hello. Sorry I'm late but Boomer made a slight detour. Let me get him some water." He led the dog into the back yard.

"Boomer?" Mulder looked at Jess. "*You* have a dog named 'Boomer'?"

"'Heinrichen's Dead On Boomerang' by 'Heinrichen's Dead On Shot' out of 'Broyle's Boomerang Blitz,' Boomer for short," Jess explained. "He's Alex's - I'm sticking with cats. And I thought you wanted to talk business."

Scully nodded. "There is a serial murderer on the loose. Mulder and I feel you should be involved." She set a sheaf of papers on the coffee table as Krycek came back and sat beside Jess.

"This person seems to be targeting a specific type," Mulder said, "female, brunette, around five-foot-four, late twenties to mid thirties."

"You just described me. Wanna use me as bait?" Jess picked up the stack. She started looking through the papers.

"Not exactly," was Mulder's cryptic comment.

"Nice," she said with a wrinkled nose, grimacing at the gory crime scene photos. She stood up and moved over by the window to get a closer look in better lighting.

"The last picture, taken by an ATM security camera, is of the suspect," Scully said.

Jess kept leafing through the stack. When she got to the last one, she paused and paled. Shut her eyes and opened them to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

She wasn't. Even over a decade later, she still recognized him. Jess dropped into a dead faint.

Scully and Krycek were by her side at an instant. Jess was already shaking her head, trying to clear it. They helped her back to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Krycek asked.

Jess wasn't paying any attention to him. "*He's* the suspect? How? He's supposed to be dead. I *killed* him, for God's sake."

"What?" Krycek was looking more confused by the moment.

Scully shook her head. "You said you bit his throat. You never said you saw him dead. There's a possibility that he survived."

Krycek shook Jess's arm. "What are you talking about?"

Jess reeled from the implication. "My God! If he *did* survive," she whispered, "I might have Changed him, made him into a werewolf."

"My thoughts exactly," Mulder murmured.

"Mulder, Jess, if you two don't start explaining right now...," Krycek growled. "Who is the suspect?"

Jess shrank inward. "My ex-boyfriend Jake Farnsworth."

* * * * * * *

Scully pushed open the door to Assistant Director Walter S. Skinner's office. "You wanted to see us, Sir?" Mulder stood to one side of and slightly behind her.

"Yes. Come in. I wanted to speak to you about this special security clearance request," he reached among the papers on his desk, "for a Miss Jessica Leahs." He glanced up. "The same Jessica Leahs that we had dinner with a year ago?"

"Yes," Mulder answered. "She's familiar with the suspect. Her knowledge would be invaluable."

"I see no reason not to grant your request." Skinner looked at them in an offhand way. "And as long as Miss Leahs is coming, you can tell her it's safe to bring Krycek along."

"Sir?" Mulder and Scully looked at each other and then the Assistant Director.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully, did you really think that her involvement with Krycek could be kept secret? Along with your involvement with each other?"

Mulder, for once, was at a loss for words. So Scully did the talking. "How long have you known?"

"About Miss Leahs and Krycek, or about you two?" Skinner sounded faintly amused.

Mulder found his voice. "Let's start with Jess."

"Certain interests brought it to my attention, along with her X-File. After the things those two have been through, I decided to act on it by not acting, if Krycek keeps up the good behavior. But the first sign of Krycek thinking about misbehaving, and he is a dead man. And as for you two," he leaned back, "I didn't make Assistant Director without learning a thing or two about discrete investigating. And what you two do during your off hours is none of my business as long as it doesn't interfere with the performance of your duties."

"Yes sir," said two voices at once.

* * * * * * *

They were all gathered in an FBI conference room. How Mulder and Scully had arranged for clearance for her and amnesty for Krycek, Jess didn't have a clue. And she wasn't sure she wanted to know how.

She did have a clue about the hostility swirling around the room. It didn't take her mind powers to sense it. She fidgeted, readjusting the skirt she was wearing. The fact that she was dressed professionally instead of in jeans added to her discomfort.

She surveyed the room, making mental notes to herself. Skinner was tolerating Krycek's presence, but watching him like a hawk. It was ovbious that Skinner had wanted to talk to Krycek alone, but Mulder and Scully had ushered them in so quickly it wasn't possible. <Dangerous. Warn Alex to be extra careful about being above board when dealing with him.> Tom Colton, sitting opposite of Scully, was glaring at Mulder, Krycek, and Jess in turn. <Still hasn't forgiven me about that incident in the restaurant,> she thought with a slight chuckle, remembering how she had shamed him in front of his date for standing her up. Another female FBI agent connected to the case was about to be briefed on this investigation along with Jess and Krycek. She stared intently at Krycek, who studiously ignored her. <They obviously know each other. Ask Alex about her.>

The door opened. A young agent in a lab coat stepped into the room. "Agent Pendrell, thank you for finally joining us," Skinner said with an edge. Pendrell blushed, mumbled an apology, and sat down next to her. "Now that we are all here," Skinner said in a business like tone, "we can begin. Miss Leahs, Mr. Krycek, you're familiar with everyone here, except Agent Cassandra Oldham."

Oldham smiled. "Mr. Krycek and I are *very* familiar."

Jess cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Krycek. He responded by tightening on the grip on her hand he was holding under the table.

Skinner nodded acknowledgement. "Agent Mulder."

Mulder, beside Scully, stood. "What we have a serial murderer," he started. "He has fixated on someone from his past and is symbolically murdering her. It is Agent Scully's and my belief that his psychosis is escalating and he will soon kill again, possibly tonight."

"With the full moon tonight," Colton sneered. "We know you think that he's a werewolf, Spooky." He glanced in Jess's and Krycek's general direction. "Why are they here?"

Jess and Krycek stirred slightly, but didn't say a word. Mulder chose to ignore Colton's slur for the moment. "Ms. Leahs and Mr. Krycek are here to help."

"I see," Colton said. "Krycek I know is a traitor, but let me guess. I'll bet the real reason Leahs is here is because she's psychic, not to mention Spooky's lover."

"Agent Colton, that is unnecessary!" Skinner said sharply. "Miss Leahs's relationship with Agent Mulder is not... ."

Jess stood up. "Please, Assistant Director, let me answer him," she said sweetly. She looked Colton in the eye. "Yes, I'm Mulder's *ex*-lover, from thirteen years ago. No, I can't see the future anymore than you can. Alex is here because he's *my* lover," Agent Oldham gave her a sharp look, "and he chooses to stay by my side and support me through this." She pulled her blouse loose from her skirt. "And I'm here because I'm the person your murderer has fixated on." She lifted the blouse, exposing the scars on her stomach. Putting her clothes aright, she sat back down, stone faced.

Krycek put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "You didn't have to do that," he whispered into her ear.

"Yes I did," was her whispered reply. Her attention shifted to Scully, who was reading the prime suspect's, Jacob Farnsworth, criminal record. It mostly consisted of a couple of speeding and drunk driving citations. But towards the end was where it got interesting. Four trespassing arrests against one Jessica Leahs and one Fox Mulder. A restraining order filed by Jessica Leahs. And a warrant issued for assault and battery on Jessica Leahs.

Scully looked at her gently. "Anything else you want to add, Jess?"

Jess sighed. "Domestic/psychological abuse, rape, and a death threat just about covers it."

"So how does the werewolf angle fit in?" Colton sounded subdued after hearing what Jess had been through.

Pendrell spoke. "There was an unusual enzyme found in the victims wounds. That same enzyme has been seen twice before. The first time was around a year ago, in a murder. The second time was about thirteen years ago in the 'Full Moon Murders,' another series of similar crimes."

Agent Oldham spoke up. "It could easily be that Farnsworth is under the delusion that he is a werewolf. He could be using a dog to attack and a knife to dismember the victim."

Jess steepled her fingers. "Jake was always fascinated by the occult. Vampires, werewolves, zombies, the living undead, that sort of thing. If he has gone around the bend, he would probably do something like that."

Skinner decided that it was time to take control of the briefing again. "We have seen the photos of the victims. These crimes match almost exactly the abuse perpetrated by Jacob Farnsworth on Miss Leahs. The question is how to alert Farnsworth to Miss Leah's presence without placing her in undue danger."

"That's simple," Jess said. "I have some tickets, front row, to the Capitals/Sharks game tomorrow night."

That was the last thing anyone expected her to say. Even Mulder looked at her blankly. "Miss Leahs, I don't understand," Skinner said.

"Actually, it's 'Ms.'," Jess politely corrected. "I bought them when I found out the San Jose Sharks were visiting, before all this." She shrugged her shoulders. "Jake was, and probably still is, a die hard hockey fan. Getting me hooked on hockey is the only good thing he ever did for me. And the game will be televised locally. He'll be watching, if not actually there."

Mulder caught on fast. "And if you're there, one of the few Sharks fans, in teal, in the front row, you're certain to be on TV at least once."

Heads around the table nodded. "And because it's a public event, you should not be in any danger," Colton said.

"I wouldn't say that," Jess countered. "That assault and battery occurred at my best friend's funeral. But it's the safest thing I can come up with, without a direct confrontation."

"And a confrontation is what we want to avoid at this point," Oldham said. "Between Ms. Leahs and Farnsworth."

The next hour was spent discussing strategy, which Jess had little to contribute to, except some insight into a few of Jake's personality quirks. But for the most part, she sat quietly, absorbing everything and searching her memories for anything that might be of use.

When Skinner stood up, he broke Jess out of her reverie. The meeting was over. The room was emptying out. She stood and turned to Mulder. "Is there any way I can see all the information that you've collected?" she asked as she followed him and Scully out of the room.

Mulder nodded. "That's why I pushed for clearance for you and Krycek. Speaking of him, he's still in the conference room."

"I'll get him." As Jess stepped back into the room, she saw Oldham grab Krycek's tie, pull his head down to hers and kiss him passionately. To his credit he was trying to push away, but weakly so he wouldn't strangle himself. "What the *hell* do you think you're doing?" Jess snarled.

Oldham broke the kiss and gave her a cat-that-ate-the-canary smile. "Just seeing if old feelings were still there." She cast an approving glance over Krycek's body. "And I see they are." She brushed past Krycek and Jess airily and walked out into the hallway. Jess turned to watch her go, eyes agleam with a feral glare. <No, I'm imagining things. She did not just growl like a wolf.>

Krycek swallowed. "I guess I've got some explaining to do," he said weakly.

Jess spun towards Krycek. "You better believe it. Start with why the two of you were playing tonsil hockey."

Scully, who had heard what Jess said, interrupted. "Jess, Krycek, not here. Let's go down to the basement. You can explain there."

* * * * * * *

Mulder sat at his desk. He looked from Scully, sitting at hers, to Jess, perched on the edge of the desk beside Scully, to Krycek, leaning back against the cabinets that held the infamous X-Files. "Who is she, Krycek?"

Krycek sighed and studied his shoes. "Her name's Cassandra Oldham. We were both at Quantico together." He paused. "She's part of the reason I got involved with the Consortium in the first place."

Jess exhaled the breath she was holding, but her tight stance didn't relax one bit.

Krycek continued. "We were lovers. I didn't want anything more, but she did. And then one day she said, despite the precautions we took, she was pregnant."

Scully took an educated guess. "Only she wasn't."

"Yeah," Krycek sighed. "I felt that I had to do the 'right thing' and marry her. I proposed. She accepted. And then I found out she was lying." He shook his head. "I called her on it, and after denying it strenuously, she finally admitted it was to entrap me. So I broke it off."

Mulder nodded sympathetically. "Go on,"

"I did care deeply for her, and was extremely hurt. And in a vulnerable moment, I first met the Cigarette Smoking Man. And the rest is history." He looked at Jess pointedly. "Just like any feelings I once had for her."

Jess relaxed her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?" she asked softly.

"Because I didn't think that I'd see her again. And it's something I don't like remembering."

Half of Jess's mouth curled into a smile. "Is there anything that you actually like remembering?" she snorted.

"But Jess, you're not going to like remembering what I need you to." Mulder was serious. "Jess, do you have any idea why he's come back after you, and why now?"

Jess frowned. "That has me puzzled. The only thing I can come up with is that it would be thirteen years. His superstition at work."

"Thirteen years since you broke up with him?" Scully asked.

"No, thirteen years since I Changed him. And why are we assuming I'm the only target?" She looked at everyone in turn. "Jake could try to hurt me through someone else. He could also be going after you, Mulder."

"There have only been female victims intentionally killed so far," Mulder stated.

"So far," Jess echoed. "But I have a feeling that might change."

"Jess, you can't seriously think..."

A knock on the door interrupted their debate. Skinner stood there. "I want a word with Krycek, alone."

Krycek could feel Jess's worried eyes on him as he stood up. One of his hands lightly brushed hers as he passed by. He followed Skinner into the hallway.

Skinner lead him back down towards the elevator. Krycek opened his mouth to say something. All that came out was a grunt when Skinner punched him, just like he did when Mulder dragged Krycek into Skinner's apartment late one night.

Krycek found himself pinned to the wall by a strong arm across his collar bones, pressing into his throat. "Listen," Skinner growled, his face mere inches away. "If I even suspect you of pulling a double cross, boy, your ass is mine. Understood?"

Krycek swallowed. "Perfectly."

Skinner stared at him until Krycek dropped his eyes. He then backed off. "I'll be watching." He turned and then walked away, pausing only to stare down Krycek again when he reached the the door to Mulder and Scully's office, exuding menace.

Krycek slumped against the wall, sighing. <That went better than I thought it would.> He had fully expected to be beaten to a pulp by Skinner, payback for when he stole the digital tape from him. He stood there, eyes closed until he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

"You all right, Alex?" came Jess's voice.

He opened his eyes to see Jess standing in front of him. He leaned forward until his forehead touched hers. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked up to see Mulder, Scully and Skinner standing in the background.

Jess turned to look at them. "If you're done with us," she said in the voice of a child asking permission, "I'd like to go home."

* * * * * * *

Krycek brought Jess back to their condo. The moment they were out of the Hoover Building, she had dropped the smart ass attitude. She was quiet and withdrawn, speaking only when spoken to. She was scared, more so than he had ever seen.

He was scared too. Krycek had finally gotten a good look at the photos of the five victims during the briefing. When visiting their home, Mulder had put them away as soon as Jess confirmed what he thought. The four women in them bore a striking resemblance to Jess, same dark hair, dark eyes, and light complexion. The fifth victim, a man, appeared to have stumbled on the murder in progress, and was killed in an offhand way. He had only had his throat slashed and wasn't disfigured like the other women.

The same way Jake had disfigured Jess.

Jess had never really given him any details about what Jake had done to her. The scars spoke loud enough. The plastic surgeon she had seen told her that the massive damage would be very difficult to correct. She would lose a lot of sensitivity and would still have visible marks. So she had opted not to have reconstruction done. Even if it meant she had to live with the reminder every time she got undressed.

She was standing in front of the window, staring at nothing. Krycek silently walked up behind her and put his arms around her. Jess jumped in fright and then relaxed into his embrace.

"You okay?" he whispered into her hair. He started rocking her back and forth.

"No," she whispered, shivering.

He nipped at her earlobe. "Anything I can do?"

Jess turned in his arms. She wrapped hers around his neck. "Make love to me, Alex," she whispered into his chest.

"Like you have to ask," he snorted, trying to lighten her mood. "Good thing Lindy's at her friend's for the night. Now we get to play sleep over."

Normally his joke would have worked. But this time Jess pushed away, head bowed. She turned and took a few steps. She sat on the bed, still facing away from him.

Krycek didn't have a clue as to what was wrong with her. He sat down beside her. "What?" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're always urging me to tell you what I'm feeling, not to hide. Do the same for me. What's wrong? What do you need?"

"I need to feel safe," she said haltingly. "I remembered how scared of Jake I used to be. And I'm fighting the urge to become that terrified creature again."

"Even as a werewolf, you still fear him?" Krycek asked. As Jess nodded, he thought, <She's always seemed so strong, so in control.> "He can still hurt you that badly?"

"Yes." Jess looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm scared of what will happen. I want to feel safe. And the place I feel safest is in your arms."

"Oh Jess," he whispered. He could feel tears stinging his eyes also. "I had no idea. I know he abused you, but I didn't think that the pain still ran so deep. Come here." He pulled her close.

Jess felt his hands pulling her shirt off and then pressing her back against the bed. His mouth engulfed hers as he lay down on her. Jess arched under his touch, moaning softly. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. "I'll do everything in my power to make you feel safe, protected, loved." He ran his hands up her arms and across her shoulders to trace lovingly down to her breasts.

"Alex, sit up," Jess whispered. He complied, straddling her. Jess undid his tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands gently stroked his chest through the thin cotton undershirt. He sighed as Jess pulled it off of him.

He bent back down to take her earlobe into his mouth. Krycek gently nibbled and pulled on it. One hand slid across her stomach to cup her breast. He softly teased the erect nipple, tracing swirls around it. Krycek kissed his way down to her other breast to draw wet circles and suckle.

Jess moaned softly and entangled her fingers in his hair. Krycek had decided it was time for some more serious action. "Lift up." He gently removed the rest of her clothes. Her breathing shortened to gasps as he softly stroked her depths. He gently slid two fingers inside of her moistness. "So beautiful, so sexy," he whispered. Fingers still inside her, he leaned forward to kiss her with an eager mouth and tongue.

Jess traced his lips with her fingers. He lured them into his steamy interior. He licked each and the palm, drawing circles on the skin. The hand then slid down his torso to grip and tease his length. She squeezed and tickled and stroked him until he was begging to enter her.

Krycek backed off the few moments it took to kick off his boxers and put on the condom. He fell forward onto Jess, snaking his body against hers. And with one fluid motion, he impaled her. He let out a deep sigh as he slowly began rocking his hips. "Every time we make love," he whispered, "it feels so new yet so ancient and so right. I've never had a lover who could make me come with just her voice, let alone the feeling of anything as perfect as her body."

Jess was making whimpering sounds in time to his thrusts, along with grasping and releasing his shoulders. He sped up a little, encouraged by the soft sounds she was making. But when he opened his eyes to look at her, he saw that tears were falling from her eyes.

"Shhhh. Don't cry," he cooed. "Everything's going to be fine. I won't let anything happen. I won't let Jake hurt you ever again." His thrusts became faster, driving in and out of her, making her forget her fears, displacing them with sheer sensual pleasure.

Jess's arms tightened convulsively around his body. Sensing she was close, Krycek thrust slowly, but forcefully, rubbing against the most sensitive spot on her body, intending to push her over the edge. Jess squeaked. Her head tilted back, her mouth stretching in a wide smile as she came.

The sight of her orgasm triggered his. Jess's mouth covered his as he screamed and felt the darkness overtake him.

* * * * * * *

Jake sat in his hotel room in one of the seedier parts of town. He was savoring the memories of what he did to his latest victims a few hours ago. The male he had taken out almost too easily. The female had put up a struggle, but nothing he couldn't subdue. In fact, he liked it when they struggled against him. It reminded him of when Jess used to be 'feisty', before inevitably giving in.

<Jess, baby,> he mentally purred. His contact had been right. She was here in D.C. And if not, she would soon be. He had made sure the murders he committed would come to Fox Mulder's attention. And when he figured out who was behind it, he was certain the FBI man would contact Jess.

And then he would contact Jess. And Mulder, the bastard who stole her from him. And this Krycek, her current lover. They would all pay. Especially Jess. But he would eventually, and after suitable punishment, forgive her. Then he would take her back. And she would be more than happy to stay by his side, where she belonged.

Unconsciously, he fingered his neck where she had bitten him, tracing the scars. Up until the first full moon after she left him for dead, he thought he would go mad. He tried to convince himself that the big black bitch wolf that had attacked him could not have been Jess. No way. Uh uh. His former lover *couldn't* have been a creature of darkness. It was just the result of a dog attack after five too many shots of tequila. But when the moon peeked over the horizon and he felt his body shifting shape, it all made sense.

He smiled. <Baby, you may have done me a favor that night. I knew creatures like us existed, but never dreamed of becoming one. It feels so right.> His powers as a predator perfectly complimented his mind set - survival of the fittest. Destroy all that stands in your way. Take what you want. And as he had told her once, "Listen to me, baby, I want us back together. And you know I *always* get what I want."

Even if it took thirteen years.

* * * * * * *

Jess lay in Krycek's arms, head pillowed on his chest, trying to fall asleep. She did feel safe and secure. He had seen to that. She was slightly disgusted with Krycek though. After their lovemaking, she was still alert while he had dozed off with a contented smile on his face.

Or so she thought. As she shifted slightly, an arm reached up to play with her soft, short hair. One eye lazily opened to look at her as his smile grew broader. "Feeling better?"

"Yes," she whispered. She sighed against him. "It was just a bit of a shock, and I needed some comforting."

He nuzzled the crown of her head. "If you need any comforting, especially *that* kind, let me know. And," he added impishly, "expect me to need some comforting sometime."

Jess laughed. "Any time you want." She leaned and kissed him. She then snuggled back down beside him. "Speaking of comforting, do you want to talk about Cassandra?"

"She's part of the past. I can work with her, but nothing more." Krycek kissed her head lightly. "Are you going to Change and go for a run tonight?"

"No, not tonight." Jess closed her eyes.

"Jess?"

"Hmmph?"

"Do you ever feel like we're being watched?"

"Of course, Alex," Jess said. "I know the Consortium has to have us under observation. I haven't actually spotted them, but I know it's being done."

"I know that too. But that's not what I was talking about." Krycek sighed and rolled onto his side to look at her. "Sometimes I just get this feeling...," he trailed off.

Jess also rolled onto her side to face him. "What kind of feeling?"

"That there's something in the room with me, with us. Watching. Seems stronger when I'm alone or at night."

Jess shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you still have some latent mind reading abilities left over from your stint as a werewolf. You're probably picking up Chloe or Boomer," she yawned.

"Yeah, maybe I'm picking them up," Krycek didn't sound convinced.

"Listen, next time you sense it and I'm asleep, wake me up and let me know." Jess shifted again. "Ever think about undergoing the Change again? Not that you have to be a werewolf for me to love you."

"Yeah, but I think I'm more comfortable as a human. But either way, I'm happiest when I'm with you."

* * * * * * *

Mulder didn't like being proven right when it came to a prediction of a murder. Their killer had struck again last night, with the full moon. And he didn't like the fact that Jess had also been proven right. This time it was a couple, both slaughtered the same way.

He looked over the police report as Scully performed the autopsy. The female victim's appearance was getting closer and closer to Jess's. And the male victim looked like him.

And for the first time, Mulder seriously considered the fact that Jess might not be the only target Jake had in mind. Jess wasn't aware of the fact that Jake had also repeatedly threatened him while they were dating. But being a man and an FBI agent had made Jake a little more circumspect in his threats than the brutal ones he had made to Jess.

Scully stepped into their basement office. "There's no question. The same person who killed the other victims killed these two." She pulled a chair up to sit in front of him. "Mulder, the male victim looked like you. Jake's after you, too."

Mulder nodded. "It's one thing to be threatened by Cancerman. At least you know somewhat how he'll react. But this man is insane. He will try to hurt Jess and me through any means possible."

"Like through Krycek or Lindy. Or me," she added after a pause. She lightly rested a hand on the folded hands in Mulder's lap. "Mulder, we've talked about this. Being partners, let alone lovers, means taking on a certain amount of risk. And I wouldn't change a thing."

Mulder's mouth quirked into an off center smile. "Nothing?"

"Well, maybe two things," Scully conceded. "I would change it so my dog ate the alligator instead of the other way around. I still miss Queeg."

Mulder chuckled a little. "And the other?"

"I would change it so that we wouldn't have to hide the fact that we love each other from everyone."

"Would you settle for calling me 'Fox', Dana?"

"Yes, Fox," she said softly. The one time she had called him that, back on the Tooms case, he had responded by pushing her away. Even when they became lovers, Scully hadn't felt that she had permission to use his first name. Even Jess never called him Fox, except when she was angry and wanted to piss him off, and she was as close a friend as he allowed anyone to be. <Maybe it has something to do with the fact that as Samantha was taken away, she was screaming his name,> she thought. "But we can't hide it forever."

Mulder nodded. "It's not that I don't want people to know about us," he started slowly. "I'm afraid of how the Consortium may react if they knew." He looked her in the eye. "I don't think I could lose you again."

The phone rang, interrupting their quiet moment. Mulder picked it up. It was Jess. "Hey there."

"Hey hell beast. What do you want?"

"World peace, a million dollars, and a *really* nice stereo for starters," Jess laughed. "Actually, Alex and I are taking Lindy and Boomer to the park. Lindy wanted to know if you wanted to join us."

Mulder put his hand over the speaker. "Park with Jess, Krycek, and Lindy?" he asked her.

Scully nodded. <Maybe I'll get a chance to have a private word with Jess,> she thought. <She's a good judge of him. She would tell me if I'm pushing too much.>

* * * * * * *

Scully sat on the bench in the park watching Jess, Krycek and Lindy play with Boomer. The husky was enthusiastically trying to catch the frisbee that they were tossing back and forth.

Watching them, for all appearances a happy, normal family, Scully felt a pang. She had been serious when she told Mulder that she was jealous of Jess. She could publicly display affection for the man she loved. They were making plans, despite the danger. Not for the first time, she wished Mulder would act like Krycek as far as marriage went.

She smiled when Jess, going long for a catch just out of her reach, tripped and fell onto the grass. Boomer, happy something was finally down at his level, began pawing at her and licking her face. Jess pushed the dog away laughing and happened to catch sight of Scully sitting alone. She scrambled back to her feet, tossed the frisbee to Lindy, and walked towards the bench.

"Hurt yourself?" Scully called.

"Nah, just want to rest." Jess sat down. "Where's Mulder disappeared to?"

"Bathroom hunting." They sat watching Lindy and Krycek and Boomer, who picked up just where Jess had left off. "How are things going?"

"Lindy's doing fine. She's doing great in school and has adapted to Alex being around wonderfully. But it's Alex that has me worried. He's still having nightmares. Even worse than I remember Mulder's being."

Scully nodded. Ever since she started doing field assignments with Mulder, sleeping in the next motel room over, she had been aware of the tormented dreams that were his almost constant companions during stressful cases. When they had become lovers, the nightmares subsided somewhat. But they never completely disappeared. And if Krycek's were worse than Mulder's, Jess really had her hands full. "Therapy isn't helping?"

Jess sighed. "He stopped going. Mulder's 'open minded' therapist wasn't so open minded about me being a werewolf. It discouraged us and so he quit and we haven't found anyone to take his place yet. I just keep trying to help him deal with everything nightmare by nightmare, memory by memory. Makes life interesting."

"So are you two just living together for now, or do you have other plans?"

"Yes and no. We want to get married, but things are still too risky, especially with how he and Lindy went missing. I want to be certain Lindy is fully comfortable with the idea. And I want to be sure that he's ready." She looked at Scully. "Anything going on like that between you and Mulder?" she asked, trying to get the focus of the conversation off her lover.

Scully sighed. "Every time I try to bring up the subject about letting people know, Mulder begs off with a 'not yet, too dangerous.' Although Skinner does know."

"Mr. By-the-book Skinner knows?" Jess's eyebrows shot up. "I thought that sleeping with your partner was frowned upon at the FBI."

"It is, but he's okay with it unless it effects our job performance. But as far as anyone else knowing...," Scully rolled her eyes.

Jess laughed and checked her watch. "It's getting late." She stood up and whistled loudly. Krycek, Lindy and Boomer trotted over. Krycek had knelt and was clipping the leash to Boomer's collar when Mulder came walking up. "Leaving so soon?" he said.

"The game's tonight," Jess said as she watched Boomer's leash get almost ripped from his hand as the dog eagerly tried to chase the geese swimming in the pond behind the bench. "Alex, if you're not careful, Boomer's gonna pull you right into the pond."

Mulder grinned. He couldn't let this be left unsaid. "Jess, you don't mean that Krycek would have been...," dramatic pause, "...ab-duck-ted?"

"No, Mulder" Scully cut in. "She'd probably think that he was a victim of... fowl play."

Lindy, Jess and Krycek groaned at their puns. "On that note," Jess said, "I think we oughta be getting home."

They all walked the three blocks back to Jess and Krycek's condo. As they walked up the driveway, Lindy and Scully both stopped in their tracks, staring at the upper story. "Jess there's someone up there," Lindy said.

Three heads snapped in the direction Lindy and Scully were staring. "I don't see anyone," Jess growled.

Scully shook her head. "There was someone there a moment ago, a woman."

* * * * * * *

Jess shook her head. Mulder and Scully left after thoroughly searching the condo. Nothing was found out of place. No signs of forced or unforced entry were found. All the doors and windows had been securely locked. "Weird," was her only comment.

But Jess had more important things on her mind. They were getting ready for the game. She had found her jersey and was now searching for the tickets. "I could have sworn I left them right here," she muttered as she rummaged through the desk.

Lindy wandered into the room, ready to go. "Jess, I've been thinking about the woman I saw. I've seen her before."

Jess looked up. "Where, Lindy?"

"In my room. Sometimes I wake up at night and she's standing there, smiling at me. She tucks in my blankets too."

Jess thought back to the times she had found windows shut or doors locked, and Krycek said he didn't do it. She filed it away to talk about later. Try to push too much out of Lindy when she didn't want to talk and she'd snap shut tighter than a spring loaded bear trap. But she did have to ask something. "Lindy, are you scared of her?"

"Nope. She looks like you, but has longer hair and blue eyes. But Chloe and Boomer don't like her. Almost ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. I just gotta find the tickets. Go tell Alex." Jess watched Lindy run downstairs. <Looks like me but with blue eyes. Like Rachel. This is getting too strange.> She sighed and put her hand on top of the desk to steady herself.

Her hand landed smack on the tickets that weren't there five minutes before.

* * * * * * *

Jake watched the hockey game from the hotel room. The Capitals and Sharks were tied one to one. A vicious fight over the puck had broken out near the Capital's goal.

"No!" Jake slammed the long neck beer he was holding against the bed stand. Shark Number 39 had managed to tip the puck past the goalie into the corner of the net. The camera flashed on the crowd, focusing on the few fans wearing teal.

Jake's eyes widened. He found himself staring into Jess's cheering face. Jake then grinned. <She's here.> He clicked off the TV. <Screw the game. I've got more important stuff to do.> It was time to put phase two of the plan in motion.

He got up and grabbed the keys and the address his contact had provided. All his contact wanted was for him to search the house for a specific item. Anything else that he wanted to do would be left to Jake's discretion. And he did have some ideas about what he wanted to do.

* * * * * * *

"Oh my God," Krycek whispered as he surveyed the destruction. He, Lindy, and Jess had just returned from the game, elated by the Sharks three to two victory, which was unusual since it was a road game and a win. That elation quickly turned to fear when they saw the door hanging off its hinges. They called the police, Scully and Mulder from a neighbors and waited for them to arrive before they even entered the house.

Now they were picking through the wreckage, trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Jess was trying to keep Lindy calm and help the police take stock of the damaged. Lindy's room, thankfully, was untouched. The rest of the house was a different matter.

Krycek was in his and Jess's bedroom, where the worst of the damage had been done. Mirrors and windows had been smashed. The wallpaper had been slashed. The small TV/VCR combo had been thrown across the room, the screen shattered. Books were ripped and strewn about, their shelves torn from the walls. The picture of Jess, Lindy, and Krycek had been knifed to shreds. But the bed that Jess and Krycek shared had borne the brunt of the attacker's fury. It had been slashed deep, destroying the sheets and mattress. Stuffing from the pillows lightly dusted the whole surface, sticking to the grayish white viscous fluid that covered a section.

Mulder stepped into the room. "Krycek, they want to check this room for prints now." He looked at the bed. "Do you think that is what I think it is?"

"Uh huh. So much for using *that* bed again." He followed Mulder back downstairs where Jess was hanging up the phone, while Lindy clung to her leg. "I just called Michael and Annie. They've agreed to take Lindy."

Krycek and Mulder nodded. None of them wanted Lindy to be involved at all. She had been through enough in her short life without this. "We'll arrange for an escort to accompany her back to San Jose," Mulder said.

Scully ducked under the police line followed by Skinner and Colton. "Looks like you got his attention, Jess," Scully said, looking at the overturned furniture.

"You haven't seen upstairs," Mulder muttered.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Jess said, patting Lindy's head reassuringly as she squirmed even tighter against Jess's leg.

Skinner nodded. "We'll arrange for a hotel and guards."

"One thing," Colton said. "You said he would see you and react, but he found out where you were too fast."

"I don't like it either," Krycek said. "It means that he either got lucky, or," he looked at them all in turn, "he has someone helping him."

* * * * * * *

Jake sat in the hotel bar, waiting for his contact to arrive. He didn't know who the person worked for. He didn't know what the person's name was. And he didn't care. All he knew was that he was being paid well for something he had wanted to do for a long time.

His nameless friend in the trenchcoat sat down beside him. An unmarked envelope was placed on the bar beside Jake. "You were thorough?"

"Yes," Jake said. He tucked the envelope into his denim jacket "I searched the house. There was nothing remotely resembling the tape you described there. You could have told me she has a little girl." The last words were a snarl.

"Does it change your plans?"

"Yes. I want my baby back, and I want to punish those who stole her from me. But the child is a complication. I don't want to risk harming a little girl, especially one my baby is so close to." His eyes narrowed. "I may be a werewolf, but I'm not a *monster*."

The contact considered that for a moment. "You do not have to be concerned. The child is being sent to her brother."

Jake nodded. "What's the next move?"

"She and Krycek are being relocated for their 'safety.' If you uphold your end of the bargain, she will be yours."

Jake nodded and flipped a few dollars towards the bartender. He got up and left the bar. The informant sat there for a few minutes more and then also left.

And the man sitting in the corner left also. <The Cancerman is not going to be happy about this.>

* * * * * * *

Mulder and Scully had helped Jess, Lindy, and Krycek settle into their new quarters. The hotel room that they had been moved to was just like the others he had spent time in over the course of their investigations. It looked like Jess and Krycek would be staying for a while. Lindy would be leaving in the morning for Jess's brother.

The door to the adjoining room opened. Colton stood there. "We need to have a word with Ms. Leahs." She said quietly. She, Scully, and Skinner had already been questioning Krycek.

Mulder nodded and looked back at Jess. She was sitting on the bed beside a sleeping Lindy. She had finally coaxed Lindy into falling asleep, convincing her that she was safe.

For a moment, Mulder wondered what it would be like to have children, his and Scully's. If they would have her hair, his nose, her lips, his eyes, and so on.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. He walked over to Jess and tapped her on the shoulder. He gestured with his head silently to the other room.

Jess nodded and stood up. After she adjusted Lindy's blankets one last time, she quietly followed Mulder into the other room, closing the door slightly so that sound wouldn't carry. She walked over to Krycek who was sitting on one of the double beds and dropped silently onto it. And at that point, some of the adrenaline she had been running on wore off. She slumped forward, eyes shut. She felt Krycek put his arms around her, supporting her.

"Ms. Leahs?" Skinner started.

"Please," she murmured. "Whenever I hear 'Ms. Leahs,' I get this mental picture of my mother. Call me Jess, or Jessica if you need to be formal."

"All right, Jessica," Skinner amended. "Do you have any idea how Farnsworth found you so fast?"

She didn't have a moment to answer him. A high pitched scream echoed through the room. Jess bolted through the door, Krycek close on her heels, everyone else behind him, guns drawn. They stopped short when they saw Jess and Krycek trying to comfort a terrified Lindy.

"Shhhh," Jess soothed, rocking the frightened, crying child back and forth. "It's okay," she said softly. "We're here."

Krycek laid a hand on Lindy's shoulder, reassuring her that he was here, but not crowding her. "It's all right," he said soothingly.

The sobs eventually subsided to an occasional hiccup smothered against Jess's chest. Much to Jess's surprise, Lindy squirmed out of her arms to burrow against Krycek. His arms went around her slowly, knowing how skittish the girl was about men touching her.

Jess kept a hand on Lindy's back. "Lindy?" The little girl's head turned slightly to look at Jess out of the corner of her eye. "Can you tell us what scared you?"

"I had a dream," she said hesitantly.

"Okay," Jess said gently. It was apparent that she had done this many times before. "Can you tell me what it was about? Was it about *him*?"

"No." Lindy clutched at Krycek tighter. Mulder and Scully hadn't seen her ever be so clingy, even to Jess. "It was about Alex."

Krycek stroked her hair reassuringly. "What about me? You can say."

Lindy, looking up at Krycek, spoke hesitantly. "You were fighting a man who had scars on his throat. You shot him three times, but he wouldn't stop." She stopped and shivered. "He killed you," she said in a flat tone.

Scully spoke. "Lindy, have you seen the person you dreamed about before?"

"No."

Mulder stepped back into the other room and returned with a picture. "Lindy, is this the man in your dream?" He held the photo out to her.

Lindy's eyes widened. She nodded, burrowing back against Krycek, afraid to speak.

Krycek and Jess looked at each other horrified. In Mulder's outstretched hand was a picture of Jake.

* * * * * * *

"She could have seen an old photograph," Jess growled quietly. She sat down cross legged on the bed. Lindy had refused to let Krycek out of her sight, so he was trying to get the young girl back to sleep.

Skinner was still there, waiting for the agents he had requested to arrive. He had sent everyone else home for the evening. And since the divorce between him and Sharon had become final, the A.D. had no good reason to go home to the lonely apartment in Crystal City. So, in a step unusual for an administrator, he had chosen to take the first watch. He also wanted to warn Jess that he knew exactly what she was.

Skinner raised his eyebrows. "You keep pictures of him around?"

"Hell no! I thought I got rid of them all, but that doesn't mean I didn't miss some in an old album." Jess threw up her hands in exasperation. "Or maybe she saw those crime scene photos, hopefully not the gory ones. I don't know."

"But you don't believe like Mulder that the girl is possibly psychic?"

Jess shook her head. "Lindy may be a lot of things, but psychic isn't one of them. If anything, she's psycho, just like me."

"Just like you," Skinner said, "in more ways than one."

Jess's head jerked sharply. She knew what he was talking about. "How did you find out? And do you believe?"

"I'm Mulder's, and was Krycek's superior. And there is an X-File concerning you. Let's just say I'm willing to suspend my disbelief for the moment."

"Please don't spread it around. I have a hard enough time explaining why I keep 'Rover's Flea Flee' next to my shampoo."

Skinner laughed. "Jessica, you are probably the most outrageous woman I've ever met. How did someone so bright and witty..." He stopped speaking before he finished the thought.

"...End up with someone like Alex Krycek?" Jess finished. She shrugged, smiling. "I'm still figuring that one out myself. Maybe because I've been lonely so damn long. Maybe because Alex reminds me a lot of both myself and Mulder. Maybe it's because I know both sides of the story, and pity him."

"Pity him?" Skinner felt a lot of things towards Krycek, and pity was definitely not one of them.

Jess leaned back and sighed. "Yes. He believed he was doing what was right. By the time he found out what he was into, he was too deep to get out. So he continued, until the assassin was almost assassinated. And then there was his family life... ." She trailed off.

"But it doesn't excuse anything I did," came a voice from the doorway. Krycek stood there. "I finally got Lindy back to sleep." He crossed the room to sit beside Jess on the bed and slipped one of his hands into hers. "What I did was reprehensible. I'm not proud of my past. I'd give anything to change it."

Skinner nodded. "And as long as were talking openly, I want you to know. I've already spoken to Krycek. As long as he behaves, I'm willing to look the other way." He stared Krycek in the eye. "If you don't... ."

"I understand." Krycek leaned closer to Jess.

Her head turned sharply. "I think I hear Lindy. We'd better get back in there."

"Let me handle it, Jess." Krycek got up and went back to the other room. They could hear him talking softly to little girl, and then a faint melody began to rise and fall.

<God damn it! That son of a bitch is singing the kid a lullaby.> Skinner shook his head in amazement. "You'd never think that he's a cold blooded murderer looking at him now."

Jess smiled with a tender look in her eyes. "He's come a long way. Got a long way to go still, but we're working on it." She got up, yawned, and walked across the room. "I'm calling it a night."

"Jessica," Skinner said. "Before you go, I want you to know that I may not agree with what you're doing, but I admire what you've managed to accomplish. And if you ever need anything..."

Jess smiled from the adjoining doorway. "Thanks." She disappeared into the other room.

* * * * * * *

Jess lay in bed, wide awake. Although she was tired, sleep eluded her no matter how hard she tried to relax. <Not like I don't have any stress.>

She rolled over to look at Krycek on the next bed, who was still holding Lindy. The little girl still refused to let him out of her sight. He had fallen asleep sitting up in an awkward position with Lindy sprawled across his lap. She smiled, wondering how he could get any rest in that position.

Apparently he couldn't. Green eyes slid open. "Can't sleep?" he whispered.

"Nope." Still smiling, she got up and eased into the other full bed beside him. An arm went around his waist.

He leant over to kiss her neck lightly, a mere brush of the lips. "Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?"

She nuzzled his hair. "About as often as I have."

"Then will you tell me what's bothering you, aside from the obvious?"

"Lindy's dream scared me. Alex, I want you to go with her."

"And leave you alone, Jess? I don't think so."

"But it's too dangerous for you."

"And it's not for you?" was his whispered reply. "I'm not leaving you to face Jake alone."

"But Alex... ."

"No buts Jess. You helped me through so many bad spots. Now let me help you."

Lindy whimpered in her sleep. Jess reached over and stroked the girls hair. "I'm gonna miss her."

"Me too. But it's the right thing to do."

* * * * * * *

"But I wanna stay here!" Lindy protested. ~I wanna help!~ she mindspoke.

Jess knelt down in the airport terminal to the girl's eye level. She was red eyed from sitting up all night. "I want you to stay too. But it's too dangerous."

"But you're staying," Lindy pouted.

"I have to. If I could, we would all be going together." ~I don't want us to split up anymore than you do.~

"But Alex is staying too!" ~And he's not even a werewolf anymore.~

"Alex decided to stay with me. I wanted him to go with you." ~I tried to talk him into it. Believe me I *tried*.~

Lindy let a little of the fear she felt show. "But what if something happens to you? Or Alex?" ~That dream scared me. I don't want anything to change.~

"Lindy," Jess said softly, "we talked about this. If anything happens to me or Alex, Michael and Annie will take care of you. Now, come here." She pulled the child to her in a hug. "I love you, Lindy."

"I love you, Jess," Lindy said, hugging her tight.

Krycek walked over from the ticket counter. "We've got the ticket's Jess. Boomer and Chloe have been checked in. The flight leaves in fifteen minutes," he added in an undertone.

"Lindy, let's get you something to read." They went to the gift shop and found a copy of 'Redwall' for her. By the time they had paid for it, Lindy's flight was boarding.

Agent Hawman stepped up to them. The young woman had experience in dealing with young children, and been assigned to escort Lindy to San Jose. "Hi Lindy. Are you ready to go?"

Jess gave Lindy a final hug and kiss. "Say hi to Michael and Annie for me. Be good. I love you Lindy."

"I love you too." Lindy hugged Jess back. She then took Agent Hawman's offered hand. With a look back at Jess, Lindy boarded the plane.

Jess stood at the window and watched until the plane took off westward. Mulder and Scully had stayed in the background, respecting their goodbye. Now they came forward.

"You're did the right thing, Jess." Krycek laid his hands on her shoulders.

Jess sighed and leaned against him. "Why do I feel like I've abandoned my baby?"

"C'mon," Mulder said. "Let's get you two taken care of."

* * * * * * *

Jess lay curled by Krycek, asleep for the first time in almost twenty four hours. After seeing Lindy off, it had been back to the Hoover Building to help Mulder and Scully finish off the profile of Jake. Then a quick trip to what was left of their home to salvage some items. And then back to the motel, where they were supposed to be safe.

He was pressed against her back, idly running a hand up and down her side, reassuring her while she was unconscious that he was there. When he had woken up two hours ago and tried to move away, she whimpered like a puppy and squirmed until she could feel him. So he lay beside her, curled around her body. His palm continued to stroke her, finally coming to rest just below her navel. He wondered for a split second what it would be like to reach over to stroke his lover's belly and feel his unborn child kick in response.

In her sleep, Jess shivered. He kissed the nape of her neck lightly, reassuring her that he was there. <Someday,> he thought with a sigh. <Maybe someday it will be safe enough for us to finally get married, let alone have kids.> Although they had 'reassurances' from the Smoking Man that they would not be split apart by the Consortium, they didn't trust them. So they had decided to wait.

<And I'm not waiting because of what Cassandra did to me.> If Jess said she so much as thought she *might* pregnant, he would pack her up then and there and head to Nevada, and not out of a sense of duty. He wanted to marry her. Being with Jess made him happier than he had ever been. She was the first person who unquestioningly loved and supported him since his mother died.

A quiet knock on the motel door caused Jess to stir. "Mmmnfh?"

"Shhhh, go back to sleep, Jess." Krycek got up as she rolled over and settled deeper into the sheets. <Not expecting anybody,> he thought. He opened the door, hoping whoever it was didn't have news of a new murder. The last person he expected to see was standing there. "What the hell do you want?"

"My business is with Ms. Leahs, not you." Cancerman calmly stepped into the room.

At the sound of a strange male voice, Jess had leapt upright in the bed. Her eyes narrowed on the calmly smoking figure in the trenchcoat. "Why are you here?" she hissed.

Cancerman calmly removed the cigarette from his mouth. "I'm here to remind you of our bargain. I was against this from the beginning. But I am only one of many."

"In other words," Krycek growled, "we're supposed to trust you. No questions asked. Assume you're telling the truth."

"There is a way that Ms. Leahs can be certain."

Jess's eyes widened. "You're suggesting I do a mind probe on you?" She considered it for a moment. <He's desperate, searching for any way to keep his secret safe.> "Yes." She stood up and advanced on the Cigarette Smoking Man.

"Jess, it's too dangerous," Krycek said in an undertone.

"I know, Alex, but it's the *only* way." She turned all her attention to Cancerman. "Think back to when this was set in motion. You don't have to think of names, just close your eyes and remember."

Krycek watched as the Smoking Man closed his eyes. Jess nodded and also closed hers, frowning intently. Suddenly, both stiffened. Jess's breathing went from her normal to being in sync with Cancerman's.

They stood that way for about five minutes. Then Jess's eyes snapped open, followed by Cancerman's. She looked around disoriented for a few seconds. Her gaze eventually went back to the tall man. "You're secret won't be revealed over this. You have my word."

Cancerman nodded and let himself out. Jess allowed herself to sag against the bed. She reached for a silver star pendant with sharp points, which was sitting on the bed stand. Krycek put a hand on her shoulder. "What did you find out?"

"Too much," was her quiet reply. "He's telling the truth. It wasn't his idea and he did all he could to prevent it." She pulled his hand off her shoulder and turned the palm upward. "Alex, I want you to keep this with you." She placed the pendant in his open hand.

"Jess, silver does nothing for me," Krycek joked.

"Please, you don't have to wear it. Keep it nearby, just in case." She curled his fingers closed over the jewelry. "I want to know you're protected. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"If it makes you feel any better, I have this." He pulled a silver chain with an arrowhead pendant from under his shirt. "You keep it." He gently placed the silver chain around her neck. "You need to be protected as much as I do," he whispered, stroking her cheek.

Jess leaned forward and kissed him. Her fingers entangled in his soft hair as his tongue slowly slipped into her open mouth. When he pulled back after a few moments, she expected him to ask if she wanted him, or just gently push her back onto the bed and make love to her. She wasn't expecting what Krycek said next. "Jess, let's set a date to get married."

Jess blinked. <Where did that come from?> "We will," she whispered, stroking his cheek. "Eventually."

"No, after this business with Jake is done, as soon as we can get Lindy, let's go to Las Vegas. I'm tired of waiting," he moaned. "I don't care about the danger, about Cassandra, about the Consortium anymore. Damn them all. All I want is you."

Jess took a deep breath. "Yes, Alex. As soon as this is over with, I'll marry you."

Instead of kissing her again, he stepped away from her. "I'm gonna do this right," he mumbled. He dug into his coat which was thrown across the chair and pulled out a black velvet ring box. He had been surprised earlier when he put his hand into the jacket to grope for a pen and came across his mother's wedding ring instead. It was the ring he had meant to give to Cassandra, but never had the chance. He thought he had left it at his old apartment that he had been forced to flee and would never see it again. Just another one of those things that had been mysteriously appearing when least expected.

But that really didn't matter at this moment. He went down to one knee as he opened the box, offering it to her. "Jessica Leahs," he said, his eyes piercing her very soul, "I love you with all that I am. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes, Alex. Oh yes," she whispered as he slipped the small marquis cut diamond onto her left hand. Tears slipped from her eyes. "I love you, Alexander Krycek." She pulled him back up to her head to kiss him passionately.

Krycek returned the kiss, his tongue dueling with hers. Jess moaned as he moved from her lips to her ear. A hand slipped from her shoulders to cup her ass, squeezing lightly. Jess tilted her head back, baring her throat to him.

Krycek bent his head to nip lightly where her chin ended and her neck began. Her breathing deepened. <I should be calling Mulder and letting him know what just happened. But this is more important.> "Oh God, Alex. Take me, please."

<Like I need the encouragement.> With gentle, lazy movements, he relieved her of her shirt and jeans, bra and panties.

Jess shivered and put her arms around his waist. "Turn around." Still clasping him, she guided Krycek over to stand in front of the mirror. Watching their reflection, she pulled his shirt off and worried his fly open. Her lips went to where the shoulder joined the neck. As she pushed his jeans down and toyed with the bulge through his boxers, she kissed and sucked and nipped the sensitive spot.

Krycek growled low, just the way he knew drove her crazy with desire. His hands went to the back of her head, holding her firmly in place. Jess growled back, sucked harder, yanked the boxers down, and started to massage his erect cock.

"Oh God! Jess!" Krycek moaned. Jess was milking him for all she was worth, stroking the long shaft, squeezing his heavy balls. He could feel her hard nipples poking into his back, surrounded by the soft warmth of her breasts.

Although it was torture to do so, he pulled her hands away so he could face her. Krycek pushed her back onto the bed, kissing her ravenously. He nipped his way down her torso to her breasts. Jess squealed and clasped his head harder against her. "Ohhh!" He took a tight nipple into his mouth. His teeth grazed the sensitive flesh a little more roughly than he intended. "No!" Jess shivered and shoved his head away, tensing.

He moved back up to her head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to remind you of Jake. I promise *never* to hurt you." He kissed her lips softly.

"I know." She started to cry. "It's just... ."

"Shhhhhhh," Krycek whispered. He laid a finger across her lips. "I understand." He gently kissed her tears away. He felt her fingers entangle themselves in his hair. Krycek stroked her cheek and moved back to her lips, kissing her tenderly until he felt her relax beneath him.

Jess opened her mouth and flicked her tongue across his lips. Krycek opened wide to let Jess probe and explore his mouth. He grasped her tighter and rolled onto his back, taking her with him.

Jess kissed him harder and ran her hands over his shoulders and chest. She pushed up from him, muttering something.

Krycek was staring at her breasts, hanging a few inches from his lips. "Sorry, Jess, I was concentrating on something else." He reached a hand to gently cup them.

Jess sighed at his touch. "Um, Alex, I think I gave you a hickey." She sounded mortified.

Something in her apologetic tone made him giggle. "Talk about marking your territory. Where?"

She touched the tender skin where his neck met shoulder. "Here." A finger lightly traced from the base of his neck to circle his nipples.

"Damn. I wanted to be able to show it off without being obvious." The hands still cupping her breasts squeezed. "So where do I get to mark you?"

She drew her left hand down his chest to his navel. "You already have."

Krycek pulled Jess back against his body. His lips covered hers as he rolled her onto her back. Again he started working his lips down to her breasts, kissing her gently. When he reached her nipple, he tongued and kissed it with exaggerated care.

Jess sighed softly. Her hands stroked his hair. Krycek looked back up at her flushed face. Jess pulled him back up to her face to kiss and nuzzle him.

Krycek pulled away with a groan. He got off the bed and stumbled across the room to rummage through their suitcase. He finally found the foil packets he was looking for and bounded back to the bed.

Jess sat up. "Let me do it, Alex." She opened the packet and rolled the condom onto him. She then laid back down and spread her legs wide.

Krycek didn't need to be encouraged. He was inside of her, thrusting for all he was worth. Jess's hands were on his ass, urging him even faster. He started rotating his hips with each thrust, making her moan.

"Alex!" Jess cried. He could feel her inner contractions begin to squeeze him. Krycek gave up on holding back and shot into her. He collapsed with the weight of his pleasure.

Jess gently began stroking his shoulders. Krycek kissed her lips lightly, and then sat up. After disposing of the condom, he lay down beside her, pulling her body close. "I'd be perfectly content to spend the rest of my life like this, Jess."

She smiled in return. "You've made me the happiest I've ever been, Alex." She stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers.

They lay content in each other's arms for a few moments. Krycek kissed Jess lazily. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

Jess inhaled deeply. "That would be a good idea. You smell like motor oil."

"Yeah? Well you smell like flea dip."

"Oh really? You can't pass by a Jiffy Lube without breaking into a cold sweat."

Krycek got out of the bed. "I'll remember that the next time I have to bail you out of the pound." He ducked the pillow flying in his direction. "Still love me?"

"Always will." Jess stretched and yawned. "Go take your shower. I'm gonna let Mulder and Dana know about our visitor." She reached for the phone as he stepped into the bathroom.

* * * * * * *

Mulder and Scully looked up to see Jess standing in the doorway. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Jess," Scully said. "Where's Krycek?"

"Shower," was Jess's reply. "And he was more observing, not actually interacting."

Mulder looked at her. "Aside from Krycek, why would Cancerman be so interested in you?"

Jess swallowed. "There's something I may know," she began hesitantly, "but I don't have any proof. I don't want to say anything until I'm certain one way or another."

"Jess, are you sure that keeping quiet is safe?" Scully quietly asked.

Jess laughed and gestured with her hands. "Is anything connected to that man safe?" The light reflected off the small diamond ring.

Mulder caught her left hand. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "It is."

He looked into her eyes. "You sure about it?"

Jess nodded.

"I hope you know what you're getting into. Excuse me." Mulder left the room.

Jess turned to Scully. "Do you want to tell me that I'm making a mistake too?" she said with a half grin.

Scully smiled. "Won't waste my breath. Jess," she said, switching subjects, "did you tell anyone that you were being brought here?"

"No. Michael and Annie know I'm in protective custody, but not where. My friends think I'm out of town."

"Well, then how did Cancerman know how to find you?"

"I don't know. A tail I guess."

Scully shook her head. "Not with this many agents around. I want you to be careful. I think we have a spy in the camp."

* * * * * * *

Krycek stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Sorry I took so long."

"Not a problem." It wasn't Jess's voice that answered him.

Krycek spun around to see Oldham sitting on the bed. "What are you doing here?!?" <It's a good thing I didn't come out here without the towel and 'surprise' Jess like I thought about.>

Oldham smiled sensuously. "Agents Mulder and Scully had a question for Jessica." She stood up and walked towards him. "I thought we could use the time alone to get... reacquainted."

"Don't count of it, Agent Oldham." He wished that he had more around him than a skimpy towel. Oldham was giving him *that* look, the one that he couldn't resist when they were dating. And, feeling like a traitor to Jess, he was responding.

"Oh, come on, Alex." Oldham stood up and stalked towards him. "We know each other well. Call me Cassandra, just like the good old days," she purred. Krycek was trapped between her and the sink. "And we did have good days." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Trying to pressure you was the dumbest thing I ever did. I really miss you, Alex. Don't tell me that you don't miss me." The hands moved to his chest. "I know you did."

"Once." Krycek pushed her away, breathing hard. "Not anymore. I moved on."

"Did you?" Oldham stepped back up against him. "You didn't kiss like it earlier." She batted at his towel. Krycek grabbed at it quickly to keep from being exposed. While his hands were otherwise engaged, she leaned against him and put her arms around his neck. "You certainly don't feel like it now," she whispered, rubbing against his arousal.

Krycek managed to duck out from between her and the sink. "Listen, I love Jess. I've asked her to marry me. I'm with her now. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me? Really, Alex?" Her eyebrows arched airily. "That healthy bulge there could have fooled me." A finger traced the edge of the terry cloth across his midriff.

<Think of that alien possessing you. Think of the experiments they ran on you. Think of those men hacking off your arm. Think of what Jess would hack off if you cheated on her. Think of *Cancerman* coming on to you. *Anything* to get your body under control.> He could feel his lust abating somewhat at the unappealing images.

There was a knock on the door. Oldham looked at Krycek disappointedly. "Looks like we'll have to pick this up later." She sauntered to the door and opened it.

Mulder stood there with a surprised look on his face. "Agent Oldham?" he said, looking from her to Krycek. "What are you doing here?"

Oldham smiled smugly. "Remembering old times with Alex." She walked past him breezily.

Mulder spun to Krycek. "You didn't..." he began dangerously.

"No!" was his explosive reply. "I *love* Jess. I wouldn't hurt her like that. And besides, if I had cheated on her, she would castrate me in an eye blink." He walked past Mulder to grab some clothing.

Mulder chuckled at that. "She would." And if he had cheated on her, what she left would be his after she was done. But now to talk about why he really was here. "I saw that she's wearing a ring on her left hand."

Krycek had stepped into the bathroom and was getting dressed. "Uh huh. I asked her this morning to set a date, just after we had an interesting visit."

"Yeah, she told me about it." Mulder shook his head. "But getting married, especially now? You two are playing with fire."

Krycek came back into the main room. "Don't you think I know that? Look, I know I don't have the greatest record when it comes to telling the truth, and, frankly, I don't blame you for not believing me. But I *do* regret a lot of the things I've done. But I don't want to look back when I'm dying and have not marrying the woman I love be one of them."

"That's the way I feel about Scully."

"So why don't you do something about it?"

"Too dangerous."

Krycek barked a laugh. "Mulder, look who you're talking to! You're life's a cakewalk right now compared to what I'm facing."

"It's too dangerous," Mulder repeated. "If the Consortium found out..."

"Mulder," Krycek interrupted. "What makes you think that the Consortium doesn't already know? You're under surveillance, so they must."

Mulder shook his head. "But even leaving the Consortium out of it, there's always the unspoken FBI policy that we're breaking - Thou shalt not sleep with thy partner."

"And you don't want to quit working with her on the X-Files." Krycek shook his head. "Sounds like you need to make a decision about what's really important in your life - work or a family."

"Family," Mulder mused. "I've been thinking about that more and more lately. I'm scared shitless of the idea of having kids though, the possibility of them being abducted like Samantha was," he swallowed hard. "I don't think I could deal with that."

Krycek nodded. "I worry about something happening to Jess and Lindy. I worry about us having kids. I mean, if we did, would they be human or lycanthropes? And what kind of father would I make?"

"If the way you handle Lindy is any indication, a damn good one."

"Lindy's a sweetheart. And most of the credit goes to Jess. Given that kid's past, it's a miracle that she's accepted me living with them so easily."

"Speaking of the past," Mulder said with some hesitation, "how much does Jess know about what happened in Tunguska?"

"Everything. And more than you do." Krycek looked down at his feet, unconsciously clenching his left hand.

* * * * * * *

Skinner sat in his office, contemplating the strange turn of events. He hadn't expected to see Krycek again, alive. And when A Certain Person had informed him through a private email that Krycek was alive and well and living with Mulder's friend, it had been tempting to hunt him down for some personal revenge. And then he realized that was exactly what that Someone wanted him to do. So he sat on the information, biding his time. He may want to punish Krycek, but he wasn't about to react like a puppet having it's strings jerked.

Then came another email - a simple affair, just an X-File index number, one of the first ones Mulder personally had compiled after he had transferred. It dealt with the Full Moon Murders, a series of bizarre killings believed to have been committed with someone using a dog as a murder weapon. It also dealt with an unusual wolf shaped ring and an unusual woman.

The third and final piece of information came from the hands of the Smoking Man himself. Skinner had seen the tall man come out of his office. Not saying a word, they had stared at each other until Cancerman calmly turned and walked away. And on his desk, Skinner found an envelope containing records of experiments performed on Krycek and observation notes on Krycek, Jess, and Lindy.

Also in the envelope was a note, typed and otherwise nondescript. "They are not to be disturbed," was all it said. Any punishment he could mete out would be insignificant compared to the hell of the waiting game that they had to live with.

Or maybe he was just getting soft in his old age. It was obvious that Krycek was head over heels for Jess, and Jess returned the feelings equally. They felt for each other as strongly as Mulder and Scully felt for each other. And he couldn't find it in his heart to split up the happy couples, no matter what rules they were breaking. He only wished that things could have turned out that way between him and Sharon. <I knew she was a Star Trek fan, but who would have guessed that she would have run off with John Delance?>

His reverie was broken by a knock on the door. "Come in." Skinner looked from the desk when Jess and Krycek entered. Jess had a strong case of cabin fever, and Krycek had felt claustrophobic ever since the silo incident. So they were allowed, within reason, access to certain parts of the building to assist on the Farnsworth case. A package sat on the desk. "This was left at the front entrance for you, Ms. Leahs," he said, gesturing at the brown paper covered box. "It has been X-rayed. It's some sort of necklace."

"Odd," Jess said. "I didn't mail order any jewelry. Anything should have been sent to my home. I didn't tell anyone to send stuff here." She picked up the box and deftly tore off the paper. She pulled out the ornate silver cross from the cardboard.

Krycek looked at it intently. "Is that what I think it is?"

Jess said nothing, merely nodded. It was the same cross she used to stab Alpha Wolf to death. "Do you have any pictures of who left this for me?"

Skinner nodded. "A young woman left a note with it." He passed her the note along with some stills taken by the security cameras. The pictures showed a woman with long brown hair hand the package to the guard, and then walking away. Unfortunately, her face was not visible, shadowed by the upturned hood of her raincoat.

"Don't recognize her," Jess said, turning her attention to the note. As she read it, her eyes widened. "Oh my God! This can't be. I've been spending too much time around Spooky."

"What are you talking about?" Skinner asked. "I'm assuming R. J. Leahs is a relative of yours."

Jess stood up. "Yeah, Rachel Judith Leahs's my sister. Excuse me, I need some air." She left the room.

Skinner looked at Krycek questioningly. "Rachel was her sister," Krycek said slowly. "She's been dead for almost 20 years."

* * * * * * *

"Jess, maybe we should talk to Mulder about what's going on," he heard Krycek say as Mulder and Scully entered the basement office.

Mulder cocked his head at Jess. "Tell me what?"

"About some weird stuff that's been happening at home," was Jess's reply. She was staring at the far wall. "Stuff that comes right out of one of your X-Files."

"Jess, *you* are right out of an X-File. What could be weirder than that?"

Krycek looked at Mulder. "How about a haunted house? Or more accurately, a haunted condo?"

Scully's eyebrows shot up. "You think your place is haunted?"

Jess nodded. "Mulder, things have been disappearing and then reappearing a few minutes later. Keys, pens, papers, small things like that. At first I thought it was absentmindedness. Now I'm not so sure."

"Chloe and Boomer will avoid areas, bark or hiss at them. We've found doors and windows locked that neither of us did," Krycek continued. "And I've felt something."

Mulder frowned at him. "I thought that you lost those psychic abilities when you became human again."

"I did. But this is different. You just know that some*thing* is near you, but you can't see it. Lindy's been actually seeing things."

Mulder nodded. "The strange woman she and Scully saw that afternoon."

Jess also nodded. "And then this was left for me, care of your boss." She lifted Rachel's cross from its box. "I haven't seen it since when I killed Alpha Wolf. They took the corpse away before I could retrieve it."

Mulder recognized it easily. "Who gave it back to you? Cancerman?"

"No," Jess said. "The note was signed with my sister's initials."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Pendrell stood there. "I have the results of the fingerprint test on the note. There were none."

Jess slammed a fist into her palm in frustration. "Figures," she muttered.

* * * * * * *

Krycek lay on his back in the bed, arms behind his head. Jess lay curled on her side, with her back towards him, sound asleep. <Just when I think that I have a shot at a normal life.> He exhaled softly as he thought about all that had happened in the last week.

"Hard time sleeping?" came Scully's quiet voice from the next bed over. Since Cancerman's unannounced visit, someone spent the night with them inside the new room as a guard. She had drawn the duty tonight.

Krycek sat up. "Am I disturbing you?"

"No. Just thinking." Scully sat up as she heard Jess snort, mutter something unintelligible, and roll over. An arm went possessively around Krycek's waist. Her eyes never opened. Scully smiled at that. "How does she manage to sleep? You'd think she'd be wide awake, afraid of nightmares."

Krycek nodded. "Wait until two in the morning. She usually has them about then," he whispered.

"Speaking of nightmares," Scully said cautiously, "Jess mentioned that you have had some bad nightmares. And that you stopped counseling."

Krycek shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. The doc had no problem dealing with the alien related experiences, but when I explained about Jess, he refused to accept what I said about her."

"Jess can be a bit much to swallow," Scully chuckled. "And for what it's worth, Mulder is trained in hypnosis if you feel ready to try again."

Krycek nodded. "At this point, I'm not sure, Scully. Not right now, at least."

Jess's eyes snapped open as there was a knock on the door. "Not again," she muttered, pushing up and shaking her head.

Scully got up and drew her gun. She edged to the door. "Who is it?"

"Agent Scully, open up," came Skinner's voice. Scully threw the door open. "Have you seen Agent Mulder?"

"No, he's at his apartment, sir."

Serious brown eyes looked at her worriedly. "We've just gotten word that there has been a break in at his apartment. He's not there."

* * * * * * *

Scully, Krycek, and Jess entered the apartment with some trepidation. There were signs of a violent struggle, furniture overturned, papers and books scattered. Giant slash marks gouged the walls.

Krycek put on a pair of latex gloves and examined the marks. He let out a low whistle as he drew his fingers through the gouges. He turned back to Scully to say something. But Scully was staring sightlessly at the couch, spattered with bloodstains, probably Mulder's. Jess stood beside her, a hand on her shoulder, staring with narrowed eyes and compressed lips.

Krycek put his hand on Scully's other shoulder, trying to comfort her. "We're going to find him, alive."

Scully stepped away from him. "And what if we don't?"

"Then Jake *will* pay dearly," Jess growled.

"Agent Scully would you come in here for a moment?" came Skinner's voice from the bedroom.

Scully walked dazedly into the room. Jess and Krycek followed. Besides Skinner stood Colton, with a mixed expression on his face. Colton spoke, not taking his eyes from Scully "The room had been ransacked. We found a pile of clothes scattered, some of which I believe is yours, Dana."

"So what's so odd about that?" Krycek asked. "When Mulder and I were partners, we kept a spare change of clothes at each other's apartments."

"Not this kind of clothing, I hope," was Colton's retort. He pointed at a pair of crotchless panties crumpled on the floor.

Scully stared at the clothing, unable to say a word. All she could think about was how ambitious Colton was and how the OPR would love to get their hands on anything they could use to discredit Mulder and her. Skinner looked like he was trying to find a way to get his agent out of the situation, but couldn't think of any way.

As Scully opened her mouth to protest, Jess spoke first. "They're not Dana's. They're mine."

Krycek turned to her stunned. "Jess, what are you saying?"

She looked at the floor, blushing, unable to meet anyone's eyes. "Mulder, um, likes to keep trophies." Watching from under dropped eyelids, it was all she could do to keep from laughing as the smug expression fell off of Colton's face.

"With that settled," Skinner said, "let's get this room checked for prints."

Skinner, Krycek, and Colton left the room, leaving Scully and Jess alone. "Jess, thanks. That was quick thinking."

"No problem, Dana. Do you think he bought it?"

Scully looked hurt and angry at how her 'friend' had tried to use her. "Jess, buying is the *only* way Colton gets it."

* * * * * * *

Krycek stood in the lab next to Jess. <This brings back memories of Quantico,> he thought. They were waiting for the analysis of the fingerprints that they had lifted from Mulder's apartment.

Pendrell tapped the screen, pointing to the only print that wasn't Mulder's that they were able to lift. They studied the image intently. "Almost looks like a human fingerprint superimposed on a dog's toe pad," Colton muttered.

A cell phone rang. All the agents automatically reached for their pockets, only to realize that it wasn't theirs that was ringing. All eyes turned to the phone laying on the desk.

Mulder's phone.

Skinner picked it up. "Hello?" He listened for a few seconds and then hung up. "He said he'd only talk to Jessica. Let's get this wired with a tracer."

Just after they outfitted the phone, it rang again. Jess looked to Skinner. He nodded. Jess picked up. Her voice was heard both from her and from the speaker on the recorder. "Hello."

"Jess, baby, it's good to hear your voice."

"Jake," she hissed through clenched teeth. "What do you want?"

"You, baby," the bass voice replied. "I want you back. I have Mulder. Meet me and we'll discuss... arrangements."

"And how am I supposed to find you?"

"You're smart, baby. We belong together now and forever. You'll find a way." There was the abrupt sound of a dial tone.

All eyes turned to Pendrell, hunched by the line tracer. "Thirty seconds too short."

Jess was muttering something to herself. "Now and forever, now and forever." Her brow knitted. Her head snapped up and her mouth opened to say something, but she seemed to think better of it.

Colton looked at Jess. "What's with the 'baby' business."

"Jake's personal nickname for Jessica. No originality," Oldham commented. "Not anywhere as unusual as 'hell beast'."

Jess nodded distractedly. You could almost see the wheels turning inside her head. "Excuse me a moment." She walked to the door.

"Jess, where are you going?" Scully asked.

"I need to get a drink of water." Not quite a lie, but not quite the complete truth.

Krycek frowned at her retreating back. "Excuse me," he said and followed her out the door. "Jessica," he said warningly.

"Yes, Alexander?" She was by the elevator.

"The cooler's *that* way," he said, gesturing with his head back down the hallway. "You recognized something. What?"

Jess bowed her head. She couldn't lie to the man she loved. "I think I know where Jake might be holding Mulder. But I'm not certain."

"Jess, you're not thinking of doing something stupid like going after them alone."

Jess's head was still bowed. "Alex, I want you to know this. I love you, now and forever."

Before he could ask what the hell she was talking about, Jess had thrown her arms around his neck and was kissing him passionately. He looked confused when she pulled back.

And stunned as her fist impacted with his jaw.

His head snapped back. He heard was a quiet "Forgive me," and the sound of her retreating steps.

Krycek must have blacked out then, because the next thing he was aware of was was Scully's voice. "Krycek! Krycek! What happened?" He felt hands on his shoulders.

"Ugh!" He sat up and shook his head. "Jess slugged me. She's figured out something and wants to handle it herself."

Skinner hauled Krycek to his feet. "Did she tell you where she was going?"

"No, but I have an idea where to start."

* * * * * * *

Krycek opened the door to the motel room. "Damn! She's not here."

"She's been here, though," Colton commented. Her laptop was still running and hooked up to the modem and printer. A stack of freshly printed pages lay beside it.

Krycek picked them up. "Jess's journal." He then turned his attention to the computer. He started punching keys, trying to figure out what she had done. "Looks like she printed it and then left."

Scully had picked up the papers. She read the first one and frowned. "Krycek, what was she muttering before she left?"

"Something about 'now and forever.' It sounded vaguely familiar, but I'm not sure from where."

"Well, there's a second hand store called 'Now and Forever Changed.'"

Colton pulled out his cell phone. "Pendrell? Colton. Is there a listing for a store in this area called 'Now and Forever Changed?' Yeah, I'll hold."

Krycek looked unconvinced. "How would Jake know about it? It happened to Jess long after she and that son of a bitch broke up."

"We've had indications that there is a leak in this case," Scully interrupted. "Farnsworth's known too much about our plans."

* * * * * * *

"Let me go with the strike team," Krycek said evenly.

"No," Skinner said. "I've been pushing it for you to be walking around here free, much less placing you back on active duty in a possible hostage situation."

"But Jess is..."

"Krycek, we don't know," Skinner said sharply.

"No, you think I'm the leak. I know you don't trust me. And given my track record, I don't blame you. But damn it! Jess is the best thing that's happened to me. If anything happens to her..."

"No, Krycek, we know you're not the leak. You have alibis that check out. Listen, I know you're worried about Jessica. But my hands are tied. In case you have forgotten, you *are* a known felon."

"I understand," Krycek looked down, apparently backing off. "I know you're doing what you have to do."

At that point, Colton stepped into the office. "Sir, we have an update on the lead. There was a store by the name of 'Now and Forever Changed'. The mall it was in is abandoned and scheduled to be torn down."

"The one over by the park?" Krycek asked. He knew it well.

Colton nodded. Skinner looked at Krycek sharply. "Take Mr. Krycek back to the hotel, the new room, since the old one has been compromised."

Colton looked at Krycek darkly. Apparently he felt that a babysitting assignment was beneath him. "Come on," Colton growled and stepped out of the office.

Krycek followed him meekly out of the building to the parking garage. Just as they reached the car, Krycek stopped, took a few steps away, and pointed. "Isn't that Jess over there?"

"Where?" Colton turned and looked in the direction Krycek was pointing.

Krycek retracted his arm and violently elbowed Colton in the abdomen. Then his forearm snapped up to slam his fist into Colton's nose. Colton went down like a ton of bricks.

"Sorry, Colton, but I never really liked you any way," he muttered. He stooped over the unconscious body and removed his gun and holster. He got into the car and sped off.

* * * * * * *

After giving the FBI the slip, she had spent a few hours in the park where she 'killed' Jake. She was gathering the mental strength she would need to face him one final time. As she knelt to touch the very spot where she had defeated Jake the first time, she felt a quiet courage flow through her that she sorely needed. <I did it before. I can do it again.>

<Now and forever.> The phrase echoed through her mind over and over. Jess never had really appreciated the irony of the name of the store where she bought the Loup Garou ring, Now and Forever Changed. Until today.

It had only taken Jess seconds to figure out what Jake had meant by the phrase. All that really puzzled her was how to get away from the FBI so she could face off with Jake on her own terms.

And now, she was outside the building that had once housed the second hand store. <Jake must be there. It's the only place he could be holding Mulder.> The building had been converted to an office complex, and recently abandoned.

She scanned the building for an entrance. In the back of the building, a door was left invitingly ajar. <Probably a trap,> Jess thought, <but I don't see any other way in without effectively screaming 'I'm here.'> She slid through the doorway silently.

The room she entered was dark, but she could see light coming from under the doorway of the next room. She started towards it.

A shadow detached itself from the wall behind her. It stalked towards her. Jess, oblivious to her pursuer, put a hand on the door knob. She turned it silently and eased the door open a crack to peer through it.

Unexpectedly, a hand impacted with the door above her head. It was slammed violently shut. Jess gasped as a breath tickled her ear. "Hello, baby."

Jake pushed Jess against the door, face first. She grunted and tried to squirm away. "You're not going anywhere, baby," he growled into her ear and then bit the lobe. He jerked her hands behind her back and handcuffed them as he licked the blood away from her ear.

"Finally back where you belong, with me," he whispered. She heard the jingle of metal against metal as Jake put the key onto a key chain. His hands went to the nape of her neck to undo the clasp of the necklace she was wearing. "Don't wear silver, baby. It doesn't look good on you." A hand stroked down her back to knead her ass. "Ooooooh! Still nice and tight. I've missed this."

"Get your damn hands the hell off me," Jess snarled.

"I don't think so, baby." Another hand slipped across her waist and up to a breast. Working it like a doorknob, he pressed his body against hers so she could feel his growing erection.

Jess sagged against him, apparently giving in, but really getting ready to shove backwards hard. Jake took a step away from her, giving her no support. "Uh uh, baby. I know that trick. And I bet Mulder and Krycek have taught you a few more that I'd like."

Jess glared out of the corner of her eyes. "You'll never find out, you bastard," she hissed.

Jake spun her around and slapped her hard. While she was reeling from the blow, he shoved her off balance. Jess fell to the ground. "We'll see about that, baby." He knelt down, forcing her legs apart. He licked his lips as he unzipped his jeans.

Jess was writhing like a fish caught on a hook. "I swear by all I hold dear, Jake, this time I *will* kill you."

"C'mon, baby, cooperate," Jake cajoled. "I know you want this." Jess was twisting desperately, trying to position herself to kick or knee him. Her movements made it impossible for Jake to get her jeans off.

The too quiet for a human to hear sound of a door closing made Jake and Jess look up. "Wait right here, baby. Looks like it's gonna be business before pleasure." He rezipped his jeans and left Jess laying there.

Jess rolled into a sitting position. <These cuffs will be tough to break, but not impossible.> Although extremely strong compared to a human, it would take time and effort to get out of a set of handcuffs by brute strength. As she sat up, her fingers brushed against a cold piece of metal. <Could it be?> The metal rod fit right into the lock of the cuffs.

Jess unlocked the cuffs and whipped her wrists in front of her. <It can't be.> She held the key Jake had put on his key chain. <There's no way it could have fallen out of his pocket.> But she had more important things to worry about. She kicked off her shoes and willed the Change. Fur exploded from her body. Four inch talons extended from fingers and toes, shredding her socks. Knees pulled up and folded in on themselves, becoming canine hocks. And teeth knifed through the gums of her extending muzzle. <Watched out Jake. This 'baby' has a temper and is pissed off.>

* * * * * * *

Krycek slipped into the front of the building without being noticed. He drew the gun he 'borrowed' from Colton. He knew that if Skinner or Colton found him before he found Jess or Mulder, he would be shot, and probably killed, on sight. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Jess was in there with Jake.

He found himself standing in the empty office building. Most of the office furniture and cubicle dividers were gone. The only piece of furniture in the room was a chair.

Tied and gagged in that chair was Mulder.

And standing over Mulder was Jake. "Krycek, we finally meet," Jake growled.

Krycek eyed Mulder, trying to determine how hurt he was. He looked like he had been beaten up badly, and, although unconscious, not seriously hurt... yet. "What do you want with Mulder?"

"He's the bait for her and you. He owes me for taking her away." His eyes narrowed and his head tilted. "You *really* think you can keep her from me? Take her away? Steal what's mine?" His voice grew hoarser with each sentence.

Krycek neared Jake warily. His eyes narrowed. "I can't steal what was never yours to begin with."

Jake snarled in outrage and charged. They wanted him alive, but Krycek had no choice but to defend himself. He pulled the gun from his jacket and fired three times in quick succession. His aim was excellent, and he couldn't miss Jake at this range.

The bullets slammed into Jake's shoulders and chest.

It didn't even stop him. The wounds seemed to close almost as soon as they opened.

Mulder woke up in time to see Jake grab Krycek by the throat and throw him against the nearest wall. He repeatedly punched Krycek in the gut. He suddenly let go, allowing Krycek to stumble forward. As Krycek lost his balance, Jake brought his hands down to grab his neck and head. There was a loud snapping noise and Krycek impacted with the ground. "Does anyone *else* think that they can take me down, like this wimp I just killed?"

There was an answering growl from the darkness outside the doorway.

Jake laughed. "You remember what I like, baby. But with an audience? I didn't think you were into exhibitionism. Come on, I'm waiting."

What came flying out of the darkness was approximately Jess's size. It was wearing the clothes Jess had been wearing, right down to her denim jacket. But there the resemblance ended. The black, furry streak of fangs and claws launched itself at Jake, tackling him just above his waist.

And to Mulder's amazement, Jake seemed to be undergoing a bizarre transformation. One moment he looked perfectly human, the next he looked like a brown male version of what Jess had become. His roar of anger was echoed by Jess's snarls of hatred.

They were on the ground - clawing and biting, snarling and spitting. Jess and Jake rolled over and over, first Jess on top, then Jake. Blood flowed freely from bite wounds and claw marks. Jaws snapped viciously mere millimeters from the enemy's neck. Hind legs were pumping frantically, trying to disembowel the opponent's belly, getting entangled in the clothing that was now being ripped to shreds.

"FBI! Freeze!" Scully burst into the room, gun drawn. It distracted Jess for about a half second, enough time for Jake to curl his legs under Jess and shove hard against her stomach. Jess was kicked back, head snapping back against the wall.

Jake took the advantage. He rolled clear of a stunned Jess, Changed, and grabbed Mulder by the throat. "One false move, and he dies."

Jess rose to her knees as she also Changed. "Don't hurt him," she whispered weakly. "I'll do what you want."

"Jess, don't!" Scully spoke. Mulder, still gagged, shook his head.

"Alex is dead. There's no reason for me to go on." Jess bowed her head, defeated. "Jake, if you promise to leave Mulder and Dana alone, I'll go with you, willingly."

Victory shone in Jake's eyes. "You'll stay with me."

"Yes." She stuck her hands deep into the jacket pockets. She frowned intently for a moment, hand working inside the material.

"You'll sleep with me, whenever, however I want."

She bowed her head lower, submissively. "Yes." Her voice was quieter, weaker, defeated.

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part," was Jess's hopeless echo. "I'm sorry Mulder, Dana. It's the only way," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"Done," Jake snorted. He untied Mulder and shoved him towards Scully. "Now come here, baby, and seal our deal with a kiss."

Jess walked towards him with all the quiet dignity of a great queen being sold into slavery. Jake reached towards her and slung an arm around her neck, jerking her in close. He clamped his mouth over hers and forced his tongue between her lips.

Jess didn't react visibly. She just stood there. Jake backed off to stare into her narrowed eyes triumphantly. "Jake," she said in a low, angry voice, "don't call me 'baby'."

Her right hand whipped out of the pocket almost too fast to track. She struck at him with a stabbing motion, and then stepped back coolly, her face emotionless.

Jake screamed the wail of a lost soul going straight to hell. He staggered towards Mulder and Scully and collapsed, rolling onto his back. They could see the slit right over his heart where she had stabbed him with pure silver. The cross on its chain dangled from Jess's hand, coated in Jake's blood. He shuddered convulsively, and then lay still.

Jess wasn't even paying attention to him. She had crossed the room and knelt where Krycek lay sprawled. Head bowed, she rocked back and forth, crying to herself.

Mulder knelt down beside Jess. He laid a finger along Krycek's carotid artery. "Scully," he said abruptly. "Call an ambulance. He's alive."

* * * * * * *

Jess sat by Krycek's hospital bed He could hear her, but he couldn't so much as twitch in response "Alex, dearest," he heard her whisper, "please wake up, if only to say goodbye."

<If only I could,> he thought desperately. He had been aware of everything from the moment Jake had taken him down to being put on the ambulance gurney, and the paramedics saying something about a severe spinal injury. Things became hazy after that.

The door to the room opened. With his eyes closed, he couldn't see who. Someone, probably Mulder from the sound of the tread, stepped up beside her. "Jess," he whispered softly. "the doctor wants to talk to you."

Warm lips brushed Krycek's forehead lightly. "Be right back, m'love." He heard two sets of footsteps retreat and then the door open and shut.

"Alex," called a soft voice. But there shouldn't have been a voice to call. Everyone had left the room. It sounded like Jess's, but it wasn't quite right, a little higher than hers. "Open your eyes, Alex."

Krycek opened the eyes. He sat up, amazed that he had control over his body again. He grew even more amazed when he looked down and realized that his body hadn't moved a millimeter. "Oh my God, I'm dead," he whispered, shell-shocked.

"Not quite," came the soft voice again. He turned around to look at the woman who spoke. She was a little shorter than Jess and looked an awful lot like her. She wore a simple white robe belted at the waist with a blue sash. Her lighter brown hair cascaded to the middle of her spine. Eyes as blue as Jess's were brown regarded him with warmth. "Greetings, beloved of my sister. I wish we could have met in life instead of at the threshold of death."

"You're... Rachel?"

"Yes," was the calm, soothing reply.

Krycek had read enough of the X-Files and popular psychology to recognize a out-of-body/near-death experience when he saw it. "Am I dying?" he said softly.

"No." Rachel smiled the same gentle, reassuring smile Jess had. "I'm here to make sure that you do not pass into the beyond. And to tell you that there is nothing to fear from me. I will always be watching over my sister and those closest to her, but I won't interfere, unless she needs more help than is humanly possible. Tell her that I love her."

Rachel raised her hands, palms outward. A white light flared from behind her. A silent explosion hit Krycek and flung him back on the bed and into his body. He still wasn't able to move and in a state of shock from what had just happened.

The door opened yet again. Two sets of masculine steps moved to the bed. "Why are we here?" an unfamiliar voice asked. "It would be much easier if he were allowed to die."

"It is vital part of the experiment that the two of them are kept together, at least for now." Krycek could smell the cigarette smoke on the other man's breath. "And she will be too dangerous without the distraction that he provides."

"Very well." A large hand rested lightly on his forehead. He felt a rush of warmth course from it down to his toes. He could feel his bones knitting, swelling reducing, pressure receding.

The hand lifted. The two men left the room. He just lay there, not moving, not daring to believe what had just happened, until the door opened again.

His eyes fluttered weakly. "Jess?" he croaked.

* * * * * * *

Mulder watched Jess and the lead doctor talk in hushed tones. From the sad look on Jess's face, he didn't think that the news was good.

When Jess turned away, he went to her. "What's the news?"

"Not good." She wiped a tear from her eye. "They doubt he'll come out of the coma. And until and if he does, they won't know if there's any brain damage, or how severe it is, but the best possible scenario is he'll be a quadriplegic. And that's the least likely."

Mulder put his arms around her. "I'm sorry to hear that, Jess. No matter what I fell towards him, I didn't want to see you hurt."

Jess buried herself against him, crying. Mulder held her, letting her work out the emotions of the last week. She eventually pushed away.

Mulder wiped a tear from her cheek. "You need a break, Jess. Scully wants to talk to you. She's in the chapel. Go talk to her and I'll keep an eye on Krycek."

Jess nodded and turned away to walk down the hall. Mulder shook his head. <Something vital has gone from her.> It was more than simple depression and tiredness. She may have killed Jake, but Jake killed her will to overcome.

Jess walked down the hallway to the the chapel where Mulder told her Scully was waiting. She entered the dark room to see Scully sitting in the first pew.

Jess sat down beside her. "Been a while since I've been in a chapel."

"It's funny," Scully mused. "I was raised in the church, but haven't been in a while. But I always seem to end up in a church whenever I see something that shakes my faith in how things are."

"And I take it I've done that shaking, Dana."

"I saw you fight Jake. I saw what you became. I'm trying to believe, but I cant." Scully shook her head.

"I'm not asking to you believe, Dana. Hell, sometimes *I* don't believe," Jess laughed a little. "Oops! I just swore in the presence of God. I might get struck down for that."

Scully chuckled.

Jess picked up where she left off. "You don't have to believe what I am for us to stay friends. In fact, I'd rather you didn't believe. It makes a nice reality check when I get caught up in everything. And I need all the friends I can get right now."

Scully reached over and squeezed Jess's hand. "I take it the prognosis isn't good."

"No." Jess sighed. "It's only a matter of time before he... ." Jess covered her face with her hands. "We talked about it. We knew it was there was always a risk. But I thought... ." She started to sob.

Scully put her arms around Jess. She knew what Jess was going through. At any time, she could be going through it with Mulder. Scully just held her, offering silent consolation.

Mulder burst into the room. "Jess, Krycek woke up and is asking for you!"

* * * * * * *

Jess sat in the park across from the hospital late at night, waiting for someone. She had a good guess as to who and why, but she wasn't one hundred percent certain.

She had spent most of the afternoon and a good part of the evening at Krycek's bedside. The doctors were all amazed at the sudden turn around in his health. They wanted to keep him for observation overnight, but would release him tomorrow. The words heard most often around his room were 'miraculous full recovery'.

Her doubts as to who wanted to speak to her faded when the man stepped out of the darkness. The Cigarette Smoking Man sat down on the bench beside her. "Ms. Leahs."

"Sir," she said as a greeting, a show of respect. She did respect this man for what he was, for his courage, even if she didn't agree with his beliefs or actions.

They sat in silence, Jess staring at the hospital. She counted up floors and over windows to find Krycek's semi-private room while waiting for Cancerman to speak.

Cancerman followed her gaze and lit a cigarette. "He will be allowed to live."

"Yes," Jess said softly. "Second chances are hard to come by. You know that better than anyone." She turned to stare him in the eye.

The Smoking Man met her gaze unflinchingly. "How much do you *really* know?"

"Enough to pity you for the choices you were forced to make," was her gentle reply. "Enough to wish you no ill will. Enough to thank you for what you arranged. And enough never to completely trust you for one moment."

Cancerman stood up. "Then our understanding remains intact." At Jess's nod, he turned to leave.

Jess stood up also. "One thing." Cancerman stopped several paces away from her. "My hat's off to whoever found the look-alike for my sister," she said to his back.

The Cigarette Smoking Man looked back over his shoulder. "Ms. Leahs, to what are you referring?"

"The person who delivered the cross A.D. Skinner gave to me." Jess paused and frowned. "One of your associates must have... ." She trailed off.

Cancerman smiled and shook his head. "My dear, you haven't been spending *enough* time with Spooky Mulder."

* * * * * * *

Agent Oldham stepped into the Skinner's office. She was greeted by the sight of the OPR, in addition to several people she never expected to see together in the same room, at least not alive. Mulder and Scully stood to one side of the head of the conference table, flanking a seated AD Skinner. Jess and Krycek stood on the other. Colton and Pendrell sat at the table. And casually sitting on the couch in the background, smoking as if he had not a care in the world, was Cancerman. All eyes were on her, faces unreadable. "Agent Oldham," Skinner began.

"Assistant Director Skinner," Oldham began cautiously. "May I ask why I have been called here?"

"Serious accusations have been leveled against you. This board has convened to hear your response to these charges. Agent Mulder."

Mulder began to speak. "While working on the Farnsworth case, it became apparent that someone was leaking information to Farnsworth. We have reason to believe that Agent Oldham is that leak."

Oldham smiled. "Preposterous. If anyone should be suspected of leaking information, it should be Mr. Krycek. You have nothing connecting me to any leak."

"Yes we do," Scully said. "In the presence of Agents Colton and Pendrell, Assistant Director Skinner, Ms. Leahs, Mr. Krycek, and myself, you made a reference to two of Ms. Leahs's nicknames - 'baby' and 'hell beast'."

Oldham's head tilted slightly. "And the significance of that is?"

Jess calmly spoke. "'Hell beast' is a nickname, given to me by Agent Mulder. Only he, Agent Scully, Mr. Krycek, and I know about it, but it may have been mentioned elsewhere. 'Baby,' however, is also a personal nickname, one that I hate and never allow anyone to use. Only five people know about it, again Agent Mulder, Mr. Krycek, myself, Agent Oldham, and the person who gave it to me. Neither myself, Agent Mulder, nor Mr. Krycek have ever made reference to either nickname in Agent Oldham's presence. The only way you could have known that is if you were in contact with the person who gave me it."

Oldham calmly raised an eyebrow. "And that person is?"

"Jacob Farnsworth."

Krycek spoke for the first time. "You had to have been giving him information. It's the only explanation."

Skinner looked at her gravely. "And what is your response, Agent Oldham?"

Her chin jerked up a bit higher. "I refuse to answer on the grounds that I may incriminate myself."

Skinner nodded. "In that case, Agent Oldham, you are relieved of duty, pending a criminal investigation. Dismissed."

Oldham gave Jess and Krycek one last poisonous glare. She spun on her heels and left the room.

* * * * * * *

Jess and Krycek waited at the same park where Jess had met with the Smoking Man. They had received an e-mail, ironically enough, from Mulder's address. However Mulder denied having sent it. All it contained was a time and a place.

Jess's head swung around to stare at a lamp post, almost bristling even though she was in a human shape. Into the yellow circle of light stepped the Cigarette Smoking Man.

Krycek stood up. "What do you want?"

"I have something for you Krycek." Cancerman held out an envelope.

Jess and Krycek looked at each other as they stood up. Krycek walked cautiously towards the light and took the envelope. He held the it gingerly. "What is this?"

"Just a full pardon," Cancerman said. "Just your freedom."

Krycek's eyes narrowed. "And what do I have to do keep it?"

"Merely return to work for me. Your errors and discretions will be overlooked." The Smoking Man looked at Jess. "And someone of her abilities could easily be placed, if her loyalties were assured."

Krycek glanced back at Jess. "The offer is tempting." He turned and looked Cancerman in the eye. "However, I've lost my taste for playing the espionage game."

"Mr. Krycek, you misunderstand me. You are not being offered a choice. You either accept what I offer, or consider yourself, and her, dead."

Krycek merely dropped the envelope and turned his back on Cancerman. He walked back towards Jess.

"You're a fool, Krycek."

Krycek had reached Jess's side. "You're right. I am a fool for listening to you in the first place." He put an arm around her. "Let's go."

"Krycek, Leahs, turn your back on me and our deal is off."

Jess turned and looked back at him with an evil gleam in her eyes. "Remember, you said that, not me." With their arms still around each other, Jess and Krycek walked into the darkness.

* * * * * * *

Krycek watched Jess from the doorway to the Lindy's bedroom. Since returning to their home, they had slept there, not wanting to face the memories waiting them in their own. She was sitting on the bed, frowning over a note pad. "I've finished. Almost done?"

Jess scribbled something before answering. "Yeah, all it needs is for you to sign it." She looked up and handed him the pad and pen. "I just hope they understand why we're doing this."

Krycek sat down beside her and put his left arm around her. "It's not the kind of life I wanted for us, but I don't think we have a choice."

Jess leaned her head against his shoulder. "I know. We'll always be hunted. At least this way we might do some good And we'll still be together. I just wish... ."

"I know." She didn't say anything as Krycek wrote a few lines down on another sheet of paper. "There, it's done," he said softly, tearing the sheet of paper off the pad.

Jess stood up and left the room. She returned carrying two envelopes. She wrote something on them, put the letters inside, and sealed them.

Krycek got up and held her close. They both stood there, arms entwined, drawing silent strength from each other. Krycek looked down and saw the fear and uncertainty along with the love he felt towards this woman mirrored in her own. "We'd better go."

Jess nodded and reluctantly withdrew her arms. He caught her right hand in his left. They walked through the condo to the front door. Jess placed the letters on the TV, where they could be seen by someone coming through the door. Krycek picked up the two backpacks filled with what they needed to survive. They kissed passionately at the doorway before stepping outside hand in hand to meet the dawn.

* * * * * * *

Mulder and Scully were at the door to Jess's and Krycek's condo at ten the next morning. Late last night, they had been asked to show up today. All Jess would say was that she had some 'important news' and had made a choice that would 'affect the rest of my life.' But strangely, their knocks went unanswered.

Scully tried the door. It was unlocked. "Jess? Krycek?" she called.

"Doesn't look like anybody's home," Mulder said worriedly. "What's that?"

Scully followed his gaze to see an envelope propped up on the TV, addressed to them. A second envelope was next to it, addressed only to Mulder. "Maybe they got called away and left us a note." She picked the first one up and opened it. "You're not going to believe this," she said after reading the letter.

Mulder took it from her offering hand. "Dear Mulder and Dana," he read, noting Jess's handwriting. "By the time you get this, Alex and I will be long gone. The recent events convinced us that we will never be left alone, that there will always someone out there who wishes us harm. We are unwilling to put you and Lindy in jeopardy for our sake. So we are leaving, but we don't know where to. We will stay in touch. Michael and Annie know already. Please help Lindy to understand why. Jess and Alex."

He opened the second envelope, which had something aside from paper in it. A metal object fell to the floor and landed by his feet. "Mulder," was scrawled in Krycek's handwriting, "Jess and I won't be able to use this for a while, but I don't want to see it go to waste. Remember what we talked about. Don't be a fool and let her get away from you. Alex."

Mulder bent to pick up what had fallen. It was the engagement ring Krycek had given to Jess.

Scully saw him retrieve something from the floor. "What is it, Mulder?"

Mulder pocketed it without letting her see what it was. "Something I may act on later, Scully. Nothing more."

Finis 

 

* * *

 

Disclaim, disshlaim. Only Jess, Lindy, Michael, Annie, assorted medical staff, and the various pets belong to me. Yoda the Jedi Master belongs to Lucasfilms Ltd., and the rest of the cast belong to TenThirteen Productions.  
Classification - X, R (MSR, Krycek/Other), A  
NC17 for graphic sex.  
Synopsis - Jess Leahs, pregnant by Krycek, is abducted.  
Okay folks, here's the next Loup Garou story. Any and all feedback is appreciated, except flames. I crave it.

* * *

Loup Garou VI - The Loss  
By Shael ()  
http://www.imadethis.org/loupgarou.htm

"We all have a natural instinct to prolificate." - D. Scully

"And if I'm pregnant, I can't think of anyone else I want to be the father." - J. Leahs

* * * * * * *

The last thing Assistant Director Walter S. Skinner expected to see when he opened his door in the middle of the night was a bedraggled Alex Krycek holding the leash of an equally bedraggled black wolf. "What do you want?" Skinner growled.

The wolf whined, leaning heavily against Krycek's legs. Krycek was breathing hard as he looked Skinner in the eye. "A place to hide and for her to heal. Nothing more. We'll be gone within twenty four hours."

Skinner's eyes narrowed. Aside from being in desperate need of a few meals, a long shower, and a shave and haircut, Krycek looked healthy. The wolf, on the other hand, was standing on three legs. The right hind leg was held up at an awkward position, the swollen paw barely grazing the ground. Dark brown eyes were glazed over with pain.

Skinner hated Krycek, but he did have a soft spot for dogs. He shoved the door open wider. "Get in here." Krycek and the wolf limped over the threshold.

Krycek turned to Skinner to say thanks when he suddenly found himself being shoved against the wall. Skinner grabbed him by the jacket. "Listen, boy, if this is a trick... ."

Skinner didn't get a chance to finish his threat. The wolf had jumped up on her good leg and was snarling in his left ear. Skinner could feel her hot breath and the weight of her paws on his back.

Krycek tilted his head to look past Skinner's shoulder so he could see the wolf. "Jess, stop that! Get off him!"

The wolf turned away and hit the ground with a thud and a slight whimper. She was still growling and bristling and glaring at Skinner.

Krycek turned his attention back to Skinner. "She's still keyed up. If you let go of me, it'll keep her from attacking."

"And what will keep you from attacking?"

"There's a gun in my waistband. If I wanted you dead, we wouldn't be talking now. If you let go, I'll give it to you."

Skinner glanced down. Just poking out above Krycek's belt was a gun's handle. Krycek could have shot him as soon as he opened the door.

Skinner released Krycek. True to his word, Krycek pulled out the gun and offered it to Skinner, butt first. Skinner accepted it without a word. The wolf relaxed, let out a sigh and then a yelp and a moan as the wounded paw brushed the ground.

Krycek knelt down beside her. "Do you have a first aid kit? Ace bandage?"

Skinner nodded and went upstairs to get them. He also grabbed a couple of old blankets and what was left of the pain medication from when he had been shot. He wasn't sure what effect they would have on canine physiology, but the poor animal was suffering and it might help a bit.

Skinner came back down the stairs to find that Krycek had hefted the wolf onto the kitchen table. He was running his hands over the injured leg. As he reached the juncture where the paw joined the leg, the wolf gave a yelp.

"Easy, Jess," Krycek soothed. "I know it hurts. Let me get it wrapped." He glanced at Skinner. "Hand me the Ace bandage."

Skinner handed him the fabric. "That looks broken. She needs a cast, not a wrap."

Krycek was busy wrapping the bandage around the wolf's ankle and paw, supporting it. "She heals fast. This will be enough to hold the bone in place until it's back to normal." He noticed the pain pills Skinner had set down. "Vicodin? Give her two, if you don't mind."

Skinner shook two pills onto his palm. He placed it beside the wolf's muzzle. As he was debating how to get the medication inside the animal, a pink tongue swiped across his hand, curling around and carrying away the pills. Her tail thumped against the table top twice.

Krycek smiled at that. "Quit flirting, Jess." He caressed the beast's head between her ears. The wolf gave a soft moan and she pressed up against his hand. Her large brown eyes slid shut with a sigh.

"She'll be more comfortable on the couch," Skinner said.

Krycek took a hold of the wolf's flanks. Skinner took the forequarters and nodded. "One, two, three." With a grunt they lifted the one hundred fifty pound canine and moved her to the couch.

Krycek picked up the blanket and tossed it lightly over the form. He moved to the other end of the couch to sit down and cradle the head of the dog on his lap. He unbuckled the collar. "It's mostly for show, to avoid violating leash laws. She could snap it in a second." He laid his head back against the couch with a sigh and shut his eyes.

Skinner watched them for a moment. The younger man seemed exhausted, but it could have been an act. The canine was out like a light. "Now, Krycek, care to tell me why you're here?"

He didn't get an answer. Skinner leaned forward for a closer look. Krycek had fallen asleep. Skinner shook his head. He stood up and walked back up stairs. He came back down with a pair of standard issue handcuffs. He cuffed Krycek's wrist to the free standing floor lamp between two of the three torches, making it impossible to slide the metal ring off. Satisfied that Krycek was going nowhere for the night, he went back upstairs and to bed.

* * * * * * *

Jess woke to a throbbing in her ankle. She had Changed back to a human. She had been asleep, from the narcotic effect of the drug and unconsciously focusing her energy on healing the broken bones in her foot. Now it looked and felt no worse than a badly sprained ankle.

She looked up at Krycek from where her head was pillowed on his stomach. He had shifted so his legs were half under her, and his left arm was stretched up and cuffed in what had to be an extremely uncomfortable position.

Jess pushed up onto her knees and looked around for the one of the backpacks that Krycek had carried. There they were, dropped by the door. She got up and limped to them and got out a pair of leggings, tee shirt, and some other necessary clothing.

Just as she finished dressing, Jess heard Krycek muttering something. She turned to see he had broken out in a cold sweat. "No! Don't take my arm! Please leave me my arm!"

Jess picked up his leather jacket and limped back to him. She sat down and put her arms around him. "Alex, it's okay," she cooed. "You're with me."

Krycek woke with a start. He stared at her with wide frightened eyes. "I can't feel my left arm!"

"It's still there," Jess reassured. She ran her hands up and down it. "Skinner cuffed you to the lamp sometime in the night. Your arm fell asleep." She kissed the tender skin of his inside elbow and then his wrist. "See, feel that?"

Krycek sighed at the soft contact and ran his free hand up and down her back. Jess folded up the jacket and slipped it behind his head. She kissed his lips gently. She looked deeply into his eyes. "We're safe, if only for the moment."

Krycek sighed his relief. "How's your ankle?"

Jess smiled. "Sore, but manageable." He saw the worry, fear, love, and desire glowing in her dark brown eyes, a reflection of what was in his deep green ones.

"We almost didn't make it this time, Jess." His stroked her cheek. "I want you so badly," he whispered. "It's been too long."

Jess delicately nuzzled the underside of his jaw. "I want you too, but somehow I don't think that screwing on your former boss's couch while you're chained up is a good move."

"Then I guess a blow job is out of the question."

Jess laughed. "You're incorrigible." She snuggled back on top of him and pulled the blanket over them both. "Let's just get some more sleep and we'll make plans in the morning."

"Sounds good to me." Jess wrapped her arms around him and he cradled her head against his chest. He felt her breathing become slow and regular. He stroked her short dark hair in an absent-minded pattern. Krycek wasn't sure that this was a smart move. But Jess had been hurt in the attack and it was to far to Mulder's or Scully's. Skinner was the only one who they could trust. Now whether or not Skinner trusted them was another question entirely. And that was a question he was too tired to consider. Within minutes he was asleep also.

* * * * * * *

The next morning, the first thing Skinner did after getting dressed was to go downstairs and check on his 'guests.' He came around the corner of the stairwell with gun drawn. Krycek may have been chained up, but that big black wolf wasn't. But as he looked around his living room, all he saw was Krycek, still cuffed to the lamp, and his lover, Jessica Leahs, curled on top of him, both of them still fast asleep. There was no sign of the canine.

It was obvious that Jess had been up and around during the night. The gun (<stupid of me to leave it down here,> Skinner chided himself) had been unloaded, bullets placed at one end of the counter, far from the weapon. Krycek's leather jacket had been folded up and was cushioning his head.

Skinner took a step forward, causing the floorboards to creak softly. Jess jumped up in a movement reminiscent of a dog that has been startled awake. She blinked confusedly for a moment. "Sorry about last night...," she muttered.

Skinner lowered the gun. "Where's the wolf?"

Jess gave him a wry grin. "So much for 'suspending your disbelief'." She stood up and stretched.

Skinner noticed she was putting almost half of her weight on her right leg, but the ankle was swollen, much like the dog's had been. "What happened?"

"We were on our way to see Mulder when we attacked. Some punk was going to throttle Alex. I jumped him, and we fell. Somehow I landed with him on top of me and my right leg under us and my ankle couldn't support the weight."

"And why were you going to see Agent Mulder?"

Jess looked at Skinner. He got the distinct feeling that she was sizing him up. "Just checking in," she replied cautiously. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame the snags knotting it. "Listen, I'm sorry that we disturbed you and your wife... ."

"No need. Ever since becoming Fox Mulder's superior, I've become used to late night intrusions." He took a breath and continued. "And Sharon and I are divorced."

"Oh," Jess swallowed. "I'm sorry. I thought... ."

"No need to apologize. When you and I first met, Sharon and I were trying to reconcile. It didn't work out."

"I see." Jess stood there for a moment, uncertain of what to say or do. "Would it be too much to ask for you to uncuff Alex? I know that you don't trust him, but he won't do anything."

Skinner looked at her gruffly. "I'm expected in the office and for appearance's sake, I'm going in. You can stay for another day or so." He walked to the door and opened it. "The keys to the cuffs are upstairs on the chest of drawers," was the last thing he said as he left.

* * * * * * *

"They got away." The young man in the suit was disheveled. His face was scratched and bruised.

Cancerman's face was unreadable. "Explain."

"We almost had him when she showed up. She killed two of us before we knew she was there. I barely got away."

"But they are unharmed?"

"I think I broke her leg, but it didn't slow her down. She fought like a demon." There was a sound of undisguised awe in his voice over his opponents skills.

Cancerman lit a Morley. "Did she hurt you?" The question was asked with a studied indifference that belied his concern.

The underling undid his collar just enough to show several small, freshly formed scabs. "The scratches and bruises are from fighting him. She bit me, because I was holding her hands down, I guess. Didn't do anything more than break the skin. Nothing too serious."

The Smoking Man took a drag off the cigarette. "And their present location?"

"Uncertain. First contact was made in Crystal City, Virginia. From their movements, I would surmise they were heading towards Washington D.C."

Cancerman decided to terminate the debriefing. He had all the information he needed. "I have your written report on the incident. We'll consider this matter closed for the moment. Dismissed."

The underling nodded his head and left. Cancerman turned to the body guard who had been listening just out of sight in the other room. He had to be cautious about the ones chosen to undergo and maintain the Change. "Make sure that he does not survive until the next full moon. And be certain to use the silver bullets."

* * * * * * *

Jess stood under the shower head. <God, how long has it been since I've had a shower?> She shut her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of the water sluicing over her body.

After uncuffing Krycek, she had headed back upstairs to the bathroom. He hadn't woken up when she released him, so Jess had left him where he was, wanting to clean up. She was hungry and in pain, but all she wanted was to get the dried sweat and dirt off of her skin.

Living on the run was a lot tougher than she had thought it would be. Krycek had taught her how to survive, just as she had taught him how to live. They wandered seemingly at random, nosing here and there for bits of data Mulder might find useful - here a UFO sighting, there a crop circle. But mostly they tried to lose the tails placed upon them by Cancerman and the Consortium.

She heard the sound of a familiar tread coming up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Walter, what are you doing here? I thought this morning was enough for you."

"Very funny, Jess," Krycek snorted. "Don't hog the hot water." He joined her in the shower. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Jess toyed with the few strands of hair on his chest. "I thought you got in here to clean up."

"Can I help it if I'm easily distracted?" Krycek trailed his fingers up and down her spine. "Where is Skinner, by the way?"

"He went to work and told me that we could stay for a day or so." She stepped out of the direct spray and pushed him into it. She massaged his back, easing the muscles that had cramped from sleeping in such an awkward position.

"So we have time to plan our next move." Krycek lathered and rinsed himself.

"Uh huh." Jess was shampooing her hair. "I figure that we also have enough time to... ."

"Well, I already know what *my* next move is." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into the stream of water. With his stomach pressed against her back, his hands stroked upwards over her body to massage her scalp, rinsing the foam away.

Jess trembled and sighed. She could feel his hot erection pressing into her back. She leaned her head back and turned slightly to whisper in his ear. "And what might that be?" Her tongue flicked out to caress his lobe, toying with the gold loop earring.

"I think you know." His hands slid back down to cup her breasts. "But last night, I thought you said screwing here would be a bad idea."

"I said screwing on your former boss's couch last night would be a bad idea. I didn't say anything about this morning in the shower."

Krycek laughed for the first time in days. Their lives had been so danger filled, so treacherous, and so paranoid lately that they had rarely made love to each other. One would always be on guard while the other rested. "You little minx! If I had known that, I would have dragged that damned lamp up here."

"And shocked the hell out of the both of us," Jess giggled. "Talk about an electrifying orgasm." She turned in his arms and kissed his lower lip, sucking greedily. Her arms locked around his neck.

Krycek returned the kiss with an enthusiasm that almost frightened Jess. "Do you know how hard it's been not to reach over and molest you while you slept?" His fingers trailed down her spine to squeeze her buttocks.

Jess smiled. "Believe me, I *know*! And I wished you had." She rubbed her body hard against his. "Alex," she whispered breathily, "I don't care that we don't have any protection. Three weeks without sex is three too long. All I want to do is make love to you."

Krycek turned and shut off the water. He shoved Jess gently back against the tile wall. Starting at her lips, he slowly kissed his way down to her nipples. She was trembling partially from the cold of the evaporating water and partially from pure arousal. Her mouth had dropped open and she made little whimpering noises with each breath.

He reluctantly left her breasts and dropped to his knees to continue his explorations lower. His tongue swirled around and in and out of her navel, a hint of what was to come. And he did want her to come. His nose traced a line downwards until it was tickled by her curly hair. He nuzzled her, inhaling her unique scent.

When he felt her hands lightly resting on his head, Krycek stole a look up at his lover. Her head was tilted back, her breath was coming harder and faster. She was almost ready.

Krycek's tongue gently slipped into the dampness that had very little to do with the shower she had just taken. Jess squealed. He found the erect nub and lapped at it. Her hips began thrusting frantically. He continued to tongue her gently, toying with her. He felt her tremble violently and then sag against the wall, her breathing slowly calming, but still quite heavily.

Krycek stood back up and pressed against her. He kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Jess held him tighter, spreading her legs. Her moan of pleasure turned into a gasp of pain as her injured ankle wobbled.

Krycek nuzzled her neck and lifted her right leg over his hip, supporting her weight. "Jess," he whispered in her ear. He was poised to enter her, but not yet at the point of no return. He would be the moment his cock brushed her dampness. "If you've changed your mind, if it's too painful standing, I can stop. We could... ."

"Alex," she breathed, nipping at his neck, "make love to me."

He leaned forward, allowing his cock to slowly sink into her. Krycek moaned and brushed his lips against the hollow of her throat. Making love to her was an incredible experience. Sometimes he just watched her sleep, wondering how someone so wonderful as his lover could stay with someone as screwed up as himself, could forgive him, let alone love him. And he felt that if he could give her pleasure, despite all the shit she had been through, that it was a way to at least start to atone for what he had done.

Jess shivered when he had sunk in to the root. She buried her head against his shoulder. "Oh God, Alex, you feel so good." It was a source of constant amazement that this man could bring out these intense feelings within her, let alone return them. Almost every time she caught sight of her scars, she wondered why someone as handsome as her lover, who could have anyone he wanted, would choose to stay and make love to her.

Krycek slowly began rocking his hips, moving in and out of Jess, holding her bottom firmly. His motions were slow, almost lazy. <This could be the last time we make love,> he thought, like he did almost every time. <I want it to last for both of us.> His mouth blindly sought hers, sucking and licking.

His lips parted before her tongue. She thrust with it in time to the thrusts of his cock. It was an old game they played, both penetrator and penetrated, both giving and receiving pleasure. Krycek moaned and pressed tighter against her body. His movements became faster and more urgent. His hands gripped and released her cheeks quickly and gently.

Jess was gasping harder. Krycek broke the kiss to look at her as she came. Her thighs gripped him tighter. Her nails bit into his flesh with an intense pain that was really an intense pleasure. Krycek moaned as he felt her contractions gripping him. Jess had lifted her head from his shoulder and had tilted it back against the slick tile. Then Krycek came, stifling his scream of ecstasy against the tender spot where Jess's shoulder ended and her neck began.

They held each other tight as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Jess lowered her head and nuzzled his cheek. Her lips brushed his soft skin.

Krycek and Jess softly kissed each other's lips repeatedly. As if it were a prearranged signal, he backed away from her, easing her right leg back to the ground. He held her tightly, kissing her forehead.

Jess nuzzled his neck, almost purring her contentment. "I've really missed that," she whispered.

"So did I." Krycek got out of the shower and offered her his hand. "Now why don't we dry off and go see what Skinner keeps in his refrigerator."

Jess took his hand and stepped out of the shower, still favoring her right leg slightly. Krycek wrapped a fluffy towel around her, wiping off the remaining moisture. He then started to dry himself. "Go get that foot in the air. I'll take care of everything else."

* * * * * * *

Skinner sat at his desk, trying to make sense of the latest report from Mulder and Scully. It was a combination of cattle mutilations, unexplained lights, and strange circular markings left in fields. Mulder claimed it was UFO's. Scully argued for teenage pranksters and predator attacks.

He looked up as the door opened. He felt a shiver of unease when he realized who he had to deal with, although he never allowed it to reach the surface.

"Mr. Skinner," Cancerman began affably. "I understand your having a problem with rats and stray dogs."

"Actually I'm not. The strays tend to keep the rats in line."

"However, rats do carry rabies." With a casual disregard for the 'no smoking' sign, he lit up a cigarette. "Even the sweetest tempered dog will turn vicious when bitten by an rabid rat."

Skinner's nose wrinkled, but he said nothing about the smoke. "I'll just have to make sure that I get my new pets vaccinated."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of calling animal control."

"I'll keep that suggestion in mind."

Cancerman nodded. "Just so that we understand each other." He turned and left Skinner's office.

Skinner sat there for a few moments. He was debating about letting Mulder and Scully know about the fact that Jess and Krycek were around. He decided against it, based simply on the fact that it was probably the exact move that the Smoking Man wanted him to make. He would wait until tonight, when he could talk to Jess and Krycek face to face and find out what they *really* wanted.

* * * * * * *

Later that afternoon, Jess and Krycek were packing up, preparing to leave. They wanted to be gone before Skinner arrived home as to avoid any further complications. The faster they disappeared again, the safer it would be for both themselves and their reluctant allies in the FBI.

After their shower, they had eaten a little and slept a lot more. Jess's ankle had finished healing and was back to normal. Krycek had written one note to Mulder and Scully and one to Skinner, explaining the attack on them last night. Jess had also written a letter to Michael, Annie, and Lindy, and also a short note to Skinner asking him to see that the letter to her family was delivered.

"That's it," Jess said as she zipped up her backpack. "Are we going to take the gun?"

"Shouldn't," Krycek said. He hefted his pack onto his back. "We don't know who it's registered to, if it's registered at all. A weapon would be nice, but I don't want anything that could be used to track us."

Jess walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Do you think we'll ever not be running for our lives?"

"I wish I could say yes, Jess." Krycek turned and leaned his forehead to hers. "This has been hard on you, hasn't it?"

Jess just looked at the floor and nodded.

Krycek nuzzled her hair. "I'm going to make it up to you someday. I promise." He sighed. "But for now, we'd better go."

Jess nodded. Krycek put a hand under her chin, lifting it to look into her eyes. "I love you," he mouthed and kissed her.

"I love you too." Jess kissed the pulse point behind his jaw. "So let's get moving."

Krycek walked to the door as Jess picked up her backpack. He opened the door to see Skinner standing there, keys in hand. "Going somewhere?"

Jess looked Skinner in the eye. "Alex said that we'd be gone in twenty four hours. We intend to keep that schedule."

"And I said you could stay for a day or two."

Krycek shook his head. "We don't want to cause you anymore trouble than we already have. It'll be best if we disappear again."

Skinner pushed his way past Krycek into the apartment, pulling the door shut. "I wouldn't try disappearing right now. I had a visitor at my office this afternoon. The Smoking Man knows you're holed up here."

Something in Jess wilted. She hung her head and dropped onto the couch. "God! I thought we might've lost him for a while."

Krycek put an arm around her comfortingly. "We lost him before. We can do it again." But it was plain that he was as scared and tired as Jess was.

A knock on the door startled all three. Skinner peered through the spy hole and opened the door to a somewhat sheepish Mulder and Scully. "Sorry to disturb you, sir," Mulder began apologetically, "but by any chance is... ."

"Alex! Jess!" cried a child's voice. A nine year old blond girl darted past Skinner to run straight for Jess and Krycek, both of whom looked stunned.

Jess wrapped the little girl in her arms and lifted her onto her lap. Krycek looked at Mulder. "How did you know...?"

Mulder shook his head. "She was on my doorstep when I got home. All that she would say was that you were here."

"Lindy," Jess asked gently, "how did you know we were here and why did you come?"

Lindy looked Jess in the eye. "I just knew that you were hurt," she said calmly, as if that explained how a nine year old could cross a continent to find two people in hiding without an adult's help.

A resigned look crossed Jess's face. "We're talking about this later, kiddo." She glanced up to see everyone's questioning looks. "Don't ask me how she does it. She just does it."

Krycek looked at Lindy. "Do Michael and Annie know you are here?"

Lindy looked down and shook her head. Jess frowned and looked at Skinner. "Would you mind horribly if I used your phone to make a collect call?"

* * * * * * *

Skinner watched Jess from the stairwell. She was calling her brother to let him know about Lindy. Jess was pacing as she talked, using the cordless. Actually, she was pacing as well as she could with a nine year old clinging to her leg. "Michael, it's me. Lindy's... no she's here with me... . I don't *know* how she... we'll work that out. Can't talk much longer... love you too, big bro. Bye."

She sat down on the couch with a sigh, forcing Lindy to let go. "We gotta talk about your unnatural attachment to my leg sometime." She looked down and ruffled the child's hair. "I missed you, sweetheart."

"I missed you too, Jess." Lindy sat down practically in her lap. She looked at Jess's belly hard, then smiled and patted it. "Are you and Alex gonna come back with me?"

Jess sighed. "I don't know, Lindy. I've missed you a lot, but I don't want to put you in danger." Her head tilted to one side. "It was a stupid move for you to run off like that to find us. I thought you were smarter than that."

Skinner's attention shifted when he heard the sound of steps at the top of the stairs. Krycek walked past him without saying a word. He went straight to Jess. "Scully wants to check you over, Jess."

"Okay. You and I aren't done talking," she said, pointing at Lindy. She got up and walked up the stairs. "Sorry for the trouble," she muttered as she passed Skinner.

Skinner watched Krycek and Lindy. The young girl looked extremely comfortable and relaxed sitting next to him. In fact, she was filling Krycek in on the doings of a 'Boomer' and 'Chloe.' He had seen what was turned up about the child's abuse and was surprised at how trusting the girl was with Krycek.

He looked to his side when Mulder came up to him. "I'm surprised that Jess trusts that rat bastard with her kid."

Mulder shook his head. "Krycek may be a lot of things, but he's not a child molester. Jess knows it." He smiled grimly. "Besides, if Krycek betrayed her in any way, she'd send us his testicles in a zip lock baggie."

"Still, if I were her...," Skinner rumbled.

"I'm no happier about it than you sir," Mulder said. "But Jess won't let him pull any crap. The moment she's suspicious of him, she'll turn to me."

"Is that why you've tolerated this situation so long?" Skinner asked. "So when he does betray her, you're there to take him down?"

"No sir," Mulder replied. "I wont be taking him down. I'll be there just to clean up the mess and collect what's left when Jess is finished."

* * * * * * *

Krycek, Jess, and Lindy were all now in the motel room that Mulder and Scully had sprung for. Lindy was exhausted, emotionally and physically from her travel, so they were forced to rest longer. Even Jess was impressed. She had crossed the country, running day and night as a wolf, in just over a week.

Krycek was amazed at such devotion. While he worked for Cancerman, ideas such as loyalty only got lip service. In reality it was a dog eat dog world. As he lay next to Jess on one of the double beds, he kept turning over one idea in his mind. It didn't feel right to send her away. Maybe it was time to stop running. "Jess, we can't send Lindy back," he whispered.

She lifted her head from the pillow. "Alex, you didn't just say what I think you just said," she whispered back.

"Listen, I know it sounds stupid," he sighed. "But she'd actually be safer with us than with Annie and Michael. We *know* the danger we're facing. They don't."

Jess sighed and leaned her head deeper into the pillows. "That does make sense, Alex, but she's been through so much in her short life. And a life on the run isn't what I'd've chosen for her."

Krycek took Jess's hands in his own. "It's not the kind of life I'd've chosen for you."

"Alex, that's different," she protested.

"No it's not. If I could manage it somehow, we would be living together as an old married couple, with Lindy, Boomer, Chloe, with the one point five statistical biological kids we would have in our five bedroom house."

"And we'd be bored out of our skulls," Jess quipped.

"Jess, that's not the point. We would *all* be together, not separate. You're a werewolf. She's a werewolf. And wolves are social animals. It's not fair for the two of you to be apart. And I know you've been missing her more than you like to show."

Jess sighed. She did miss her little girl deeply but thought she had hidden the pain well. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes." He reached over and stroked her hair gently. "When we showed up for Christmas, you two were inseparable. Lindy wouldn't let you out of her sight for five seconds. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to track us down before now. And I remember being a werewolf. It was lonely, mostly because the others wouldn't have a thing to do with me, unless it was to beat me up or something worse. That's part of the reason I fell in love with you so fast. Don't get me wrong, I would have fallen for you anyway."

"And I would have fallen for you too. But I don't know about taking her on the run with us."

"We'll be able to protect her better. We know what we're getting into. Michael and Annie, as much as they want to take care of her, don't. And maybe we should stop running and make a stand."

"Alex, what are you saying?"

Krycek swallowed hard. "Let's settle down and stop running. I want to marry you, help raise Lindy, and just live. The Consortium can do what they damn well please."

Jess snuggled against his chest. The idea of having a home again strongly appealed to her. There were risks, but there were risks living on the run also. No matter what they did, there would always be risks. "It might just confuse the hell out of them. Let's do it, my love. And what does happen, well, it happens." She raised her head to his and kissed him.

Krycek kissed her lips, her nose, and her forehead. "But first, let's make one last trip. I've heard Las Vegas is beautiful this time of year." He nuzzled her hair sleepily. "I just wish I still had my mother's ring to give back to you."

"We can get it from Mulder later, or get another one. Maybe we should wait a little longer before we get married," Jess murmured sleepily. "Let's just get some rest and we'll let tomorrow take care of itself."

* * * * * * *

A week passed after Jess's and Krycek's unexpected appearance. After a quick briefing with Mulder and Scully, they had taken Lindy and disappeared somewhere into the night, without telling anyone where they were heading.

So it was a bit of a surprise when they received a letter in Jess's scrawl postmarked from Nevada. Jess and Krycek *never* communicated with them by mail. They had always called using a public pay phone or secured land line.

Mulder opened the envelope, and a picture fell to the floor. He stooped to pick it up. "Looks like they finally went through with it," he muttered, passing the photo to Scully. "It's a regular family portrait."

She took it. It was a snapshot outside of a wedding chapel somewhere in Las Vegas. In it was Krycek, one arm around Jess, with Lindy standing in front of them.

Scully shook her head and flipped the picture over. On the back was scribbled a short note in Jess's hand. "Don't panic," it said. "We got this far and then chickened out. We're waiting for a more suitable time. Visiting Michael and Annie. Will contact when we settle. Jess, Lindy, Alex."

* * * * * * *

Jess looked around the condo in one of the sprawling suburbs near Washington DC. Getting Michael to send some of her stuff and their pets was just what she and Krycek needed to unwind and relax. With Boomer the husky almost tripping her and Chloe the Persian cat shedding on her clean laundry, it was finally starting to feel like home. There had been no overt reaction from the Consortium, although Jess and Krycek weren't so naive to think that they weren't being observed. So, for the moment, they had no immediate serious problems.

Except for one that Krycek wasn't aware of yet. Jess felt guilty about keeping her suspicion a secret from him, but she needed to be certain before she said anything. As promised, she called Mulder and Scully and let them that they were back in town. In fact, she had just gotten off the phone with Scully a second time, explaining her problem, who agreed to help her.

Someone knocked on the door. Jess opened it to Scully. "Thanks for coming, Dana."

"Not a problem, Jess." Scully walked in. "I got one of the most accurate ones on the market."

"Shhhhhh! Not so loud. Alex is still here." Jess looked upstairs, afraid that Krycek may have heard them. "Let's go into the bathroom to talk about this."

They went into the downstairs bathroom. Jess shut the door firmly. "Anything I need to know?"

The sound of the knob being turned kept Scully from answering. She and Jess looked up at the door opening like two girls caught going through mommy's forbidden makeup. "Jess, is Scully here? I thought I heard...oh shit!" Krycek suddenly exclaimed when he saw the pregnancy test sitting on the sink. He swallowed hard and sat down on the edge of the tub. "I think I know what this means. It's serious, isn't it?"

Jess and Scully nodded.

"I see." A devilish smile crossed his face. "So Scully, what happened? You and Mulder get so drunk you forgot that there's about a hundred forms of birth control out there?" Krycek joked. He smiled. "Congratulations. Listen, speaking as a man, don't put off telling him. Let him know right away. And be direct."

Jess sat down on the bathtub beside him. "Yeah, Dana. Maybe something like 'I think I'm pregnant, Alex.'"

"Mulder," Krycek corrected.

"Alex," Jess replied.

"Mulder!" His voice was a little more forceful this time.

"Alex," Jess said in the same calm tone of voice.

"*Mulder!*" Krycek got up and walked to the sink, gripping the porcelain sides tightly.

Scully looked from Jess to Krycek and back to Jess. "I'll see myself out." She backed out the door.

Krycek didn't look back at Jess. "How late are you?" he asked softly.

Jess swallowed. "A week."

"Are you sure?" he asked in an unreadable voice.

"Pretty. I just need to take the test to be certain" She shifted back and forth. "I wanted to be positive before I said anything to you. I mean, with what Cassandra did to you, faking that pregnancy... ." She was worried and Krycek still hadn't looked at her. "Alex, are you okay?"

"Okay?" Krycek repeated. "The woman I love is pregnant with my child and you ask if I'm 'okay'?" He turned to face her and swept her off the ledge, crushing her to his chest in a fierce hug. "Does this convince you that I'm okay?" he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers.

Jess cried in his arms as he kissed her. He nestled her head under his chin and let her sob, stroking her reassuringly. "I'm so scared. I want this child, but I'm afraid of what it will be, human, werewolf, ...or something else."

"Oh God, Jess," he said with a shuddering breath. "I hadn't even thought about it. If the Consortium finds out... ." His arms tightened around her.

Jess and Krycek held each other for several minutes. Jess sighed eventually. "Let me take the test. We may be worrying for nothing." <But I don't think I am,> was the unspoken end to the thought.

* * * * * * *

When Lindy came home from school, she knew something was up. Jess and Krycek weren't downstairs to greet her like usual. She could hear them talking and laughing upstairs. She could also hear a steady thumping noise, caused by the headboard of their bed hitting the wall. There was only one way that particular sound could be made.

Lindy shook her head a little and rolled her eyes. Although she and Jess had had 'the talk,' she still didn't quite understand why Jess liked sex with Krycek so much. When the werewolf who Changed her molested her, it had varied from uncomfortable at best to extreme pain at worst. Jess always treated her like an adult when it came to a serious question, especially about sex. She could usually respond to Lindy with a straightforwardness that caught most people who didn't know Lindy's history off guard. But whenever she asked why Jess enjoyed Krycek touching her like that, she replied like any other uncool adult, "You'll understand when you're older."

She went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of soda. The sounds had stopped, so she guessed they would be down soon. So Lindy went back into the living room, plopped down on the center of the floor, and turned on the TV. Chloe came in from another room and dropped herself on Lindy's lap, demanding her share of attention. Lindy scratched behind the cat's ears idly, waiting.

It wasn't a long wait. Jess came bouncing downstairs, wrapped in a robe. Krycek followed closely on her heels, wearing only sweatpants. He crashed into Jess when she stopped short at the sight of the blond girl. "You're home already!" he blurted out.

Lindy nodded. "It's a half day because of the parent-teacher conferences."

"Uh, yeah, I forgot," Jess said. She sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside her. Lindy got up from the floor and sat beside her. "Lindy," Jess said, taking the girl's hand. "We've got some exciting news. I'm pregnant."

Lindy didn't look surprised. "I knew that. I've known for about a month."

Krycek's eyebrows almost shot over his hairline. "You've known for a month? How?" Jess was only a month along at the most.

Lindy shrugged her shoulders. "I can just tell sometimes." She tilted her head and looked at Jess. "Can't you?"

Jess shook her head. "Lindy, I had no idea I was pregnant until a few days ago. Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

Lindy squinted at Jess's belly. "A girl," she said after some hesitation, "a girl with dark hair."

Krycek smiled. "Like that's a surprise," he laughed. Jess's hair was almost as dark as his. "Are you okay with this Lindy? You know this doesn't mean we'll love you any less, right?"

Lindy smiled a little shyly. "I always wanted a little sister," she admitted.

Jess tousled Lindy's blond hair affectionately. "Well, we'll work on giving you a brother too, someday."

* * * * * * *

A month passed. Jess, Lindy and Krycek adapted to a more settled life. Aside from Lindy, they told no one about Jess's pregnancy. They wanted to wait until it could no longer be hidden, for all their safety. There was no telling exactly how the Consortium would react.

Krycek kept glancing at Jess as he drove to Mulder's apartment. Scully had left a cryptic message on their answering machine, requesting them to come over. Jess had insisted on going over even though she wasn't quite feeling okay. She was looking tired and pale. "You taking your vitamins?"

Jess smiled. "Yes, I'm taking those prenatal vitamins. I just had a hard time getting to sleep last night and am feeling a little draggy. And the morning sickness doesn't help either. I'll be fine."

When they arrived, Krycek insisted on helping her out of the car and into the elevator, fussing over her. "Alex, I'm pregnant, not porcelain. I can still walk unassisted, you know."

Krycek smiled at her. "So when are we going to let Mulder and Scully know?"

"Why not today, if this isn't too serious." Jess knocked on the door to apartment 42. Scully opened it. "We came as soon as we got your message," Jess said as they stepped inside. What's wrong?"

"It's serious Jess, Krycek. I've been reassigned."

"You reassigned? No way! Skinner wouldn't dare..." Krycek began.

"The order didn't come from Skinner, but from his superiors. Budget cuts was the reason given."

"I see," Jess said. <Yeah, right. We can find the money to make a stealth bomber, but can't find the cash to fund two person department in the FBI's basement, so cut it down to one.> "How are you handling it?"

"I'm still in shock. But Mulder has me worried. He thinks that this means he can't continue to search for Samantha. He's devastated. He won't talk to me."

"I'll give it a shot." Jess went into the bedroom. She saw Mulder sitting on the bed, his head hanging down. "Mulder? I heard. I'm sorry."

Mulder turned to look at her. It was obvious that he had been crying, but his eyes were dry at this moment. "Why did it have to be today?" he asked, looking like a lost little boy. "I could have handled it any other day than today."

<Today? What's so special about today? I...oh. Those cruel bastards,> Jess thought with a sigh. It was a calculated psychological blow. Today was November 27th, the day that Samantha had been taken away. Only someone else was being was being 'taken away' and this time it was Scully.

She sat down on the bed beside him. "Just because Dana isn't assigned to the X-files doesn't mean you have to give up your search for the truth or for Samantha. And there's a woman out there who's worried sick about you. She should be talking to you right now, not me. And maybe there's an upside to this situation."

"Upside?" Mulder shook his head. "What upside?"

"You and Dana can finally go public with your relationship." Jess put an arm around him. "Listen, she's hurting about this also. Go talk to her."

Mulder pushed up off the bed. Jess patted him on the back. They both went back into the living room. "He has returned to the land of the living," Jess pronounced, taking a seat on the desk chair. She slumped, her light complexion washing out even further.

Mulder looked at Jess with a little concern. "Jess, you don't look so hot. Are you feeling okay?"

Jess put her hand to her forehead to wipe away a thin film of sweat. "I don't feel so good. I'm cold, but I'm sweating and feel lightheaded. I think I need some fresh air." She stood up shakily and took a few steps.

Krycek stared dumbly at the dark wet stain that appeared where Jess had been sitting. "Jess..."

At the sound of her name, Jess tried to turn to face him. But her legs gave out and she collapsed.

"Jess!" Krycek screamed. He bolted across the room to kneel beside her.

Scully had beaten him to her and was already examining her. "Call an ambulance! She's bleeding!"

* * * * * * *

Mulder watched Krycek pace the waiting room. The man was a nervous bundle of energy, pacing back and forth between the double doors of the emergency room where she had been whisked out of sight and the waiting area. The pattern was augmented every five minutes by a trip to the nursing station to inquire about Jess's condition.

Mulder finally got tired of the incessant circling. "Krycek sit down. You wearing a track in the carpet isn't going to do her any good."

Krycek did sit for about five minutes. And then again he was up and pacing.

Mulder was losing his patience. "Krycek, sit down. She's going to be fine."

Krycek glared at him out of the corner of his eyes. "You don't know that."

"She will be fine," Mulder repeated. She's tough. She's..."

"...two months pregnant," Krycek muttered.

"What?" Mulder's jaw dropped. "Are you two crazy? With the Consortium after you? And the fact that she's a..."

"Do you think we *planned* it?" Krycek screamed through gritted teeth. "We were as surprised as you are." He dropped into a seat, cradling his head in his hands. "And we're both elated and terrified."

Scully stepped through the swinging doors, followed by a nurse. "Krycek, she's awake and asking for you."

Krycek stood, his apprehension apparent. "Is she..."

"They're both fine."

Krycek sighed in relief and followed the nurse back into the emergency room.

That left Mulder and Scully alone. "Did you know about Jess being pregnant?"

Scully shook her head. 'Yes and no. She asked me a few questions about the accuracy of pregnancy tests and had me buy one for her. She never said she was, so I assumed the answer was no."

Mulder seemed to be processing the fact that his ex-lover/friend was now pregnant by his ex-partner/ex-enemy/uneasy ally. He followed Scully back into the restricted area. "How is she *really*, Scully?"

"She'll be fine, if she stays in bed," Scully answered. "We're not exactly sure why she started bleeding. But for some reason, it stopped as mysteriously as she started."

Mulder kicked over to investigative mode. "Could it be related to her lycanthropy? With her odd blood chemistry, her body may not be able to carry a pregnancy to term."

Scully gave him a patented you-have-got-to-be-kidding look, the one she reserved for his more outrageous paranormal theories. "Jess mentioned during admissions that there is a family history of troubled pregnancies."

Krycek's head poked through the swinging doors where Jess was. "She wants to talk to you for a minute, Mulder."

Mulder nodded and walked through the doors, changing places with Krycek. He looked at Jess laying in the bed. She was still pale and hooked into IV's to help replace some of the lost fluids. "Hey there," he said quietly.

Jess looked at Mulder through half closed eyes. "Surprise," she said weakly with a smile.

"To say the least." Mulder pulled a chair up close to the head of the hospital bed. "Jess, I don't know what to say. Except, are you sure? You aren't considering terminating the pregnancy? Why weren't you on the Pill? And why weren't you taking precautions?"

"For a man who doesn't know what to say, Mulder, you sure have a problem keeping your mouth shut." She put a hand protectively over her stomach. "I, we both, want this child. And as to your other questions, the Pill doesn't work with my biochemistry and neither of us were exactly thinking with our brains at the time."

"Jess, you know that lycanthropy is said to run in families. There is a strong possibility that the baby you're going to be raising will also be a werewolf."

"Just like I'm raising Lindy," Jess responded. "The only difference is that Lindy isn't related to me by blood, and the fact she was about five when I met her." She paused, considering her next words carefully. "What's got you upset is that Alex is the father, isn't it?"

Mulder sighed and looked away from her. "Jess, I know he hasn't hurt you. He's been above board with everything and hasn't tried to double cross me or Scully. But I can't trust Krycek completely. I'll never be able to, because of what he did."

Jess laid a hand on his arm. "I understand, Mulder. But I'm not asking you to trust him. I'm asking you to trust me." She sighed and shut her eyes, plainly exhausted.

"I'd better let you rest. We'll talk later," Mulder said. "And I'll try to be happy for you and your spawn, hell beast."

"Bite me, Spooky," Jess murmured sleepily.

* * * * * * *

The young informant delivered his weekly surveillance report. "Sir, she has been hospitalized."

"Hospitalized?" the consulting doctor for this part of the Project repeated. "Why?"

"According to the medical records, she is two months pregnant and has unexplained bleeding."

"Just like the others," the doctor said. He turned to Cancerman. "She should be brought in for an examination and treatment."

The Smoking Man removed his cigarette from his mouth. "Is it absolutely necessary?"

"Yes," the doctor replied. "If treatment is begun early enough, it may be possible to bring her to term. If not, the fetus, and possibly the mother, will not survive."

Cancerman paused, considering his options. Jess and Krycek had not followed through with their threat to go to Mulder yet. It would be a risk separating the two, but Jess was too valuable a subject to allow to die without intervention. "If the situation is not critical, wait until she has been released from the hospital. Then bring her in for observation."

* * * * * * *

<I hate laying on my back all day,> Jess thought with a groan, <I feel too vulnerable.> Basic animal instincts said that an exposed belly was an invitation to having it bit open. But all the doctors had been emphatic. She could go home, but only if she did one thing - stay in bed. She needed to be still for the rest of her pregnancy to insure both her and her baby's health. However after six weeks of just laying around, Jess was starting to feel stir crazy, even with the change of scenery.

Lindy poked her head in the room. "Need anything Jess?"

"Nah, Lindy, I'm just gonna watch TV and maybe take a nap."

"Okay, if you want anything, yell." Lindy went off to her room.

<I want to be able to get out of bed,> she groused. Jess leaned her head back against the pillows and thumbed the remote. The inane chatter from an afternoon talk show filled the air. She clicked it off, bored.

She had finally managed to convince Krycek to go out and do something for himself. He had been hovering over her day in and day out since her enforced bed rest. Jess tolerated it at first, but she decided to shoo him away.

"Alex, please don't take this the wrong way, but go chase some aliens with Mulder or something."

Krycek smiled at her snarly attitude. She would give selflessly, but try to take care of her and you got your head bitten off. "Don't tell me you're tired of being waited on hand and foot?"

"I just feel like you're staying here because I'm stuck in bed for six more months. I'm sick of you hovering over me. Lindy can watch me just fine for a few hours."

"Okay," he said. "Now you don't give Mommy any trouble," he spoke to her belly. Jess was just barely beginning to show, and you had to be extremely familiar with her body to notice. He kissed the slight bulge of her stomach and then Jess's cheek lightly. "I'll be back later. Want anything?"

She asked for a crossword book and sent him on his way. Now she lay half dosing, eyes shut.

A soft rumble and a gentle vibration made her crack open an eye slightly. Growing up near the San Andreas fault, she was used to earthquakes. <Not even a 3.0 on the Richter Scale,> she thought settling back down and almost fell sleep again.

Then a thought crossed her mind. <I'm in DC, not San Jose.> Earthquakes in this part of the country were not as common as the West Coast. Jess sat up. ~Lindy?~ she mindspoke.

There was no reply. Jess switched to her physical voice. "Lindy?" Still no response.

Although the shades to her room were drawn and the lights off, it was growing brighter and the vibrations were increasing. Jess threw up an arm to shade her eyes, but it did little good.

A wave of sleepiness washed over her. This didn't feel like going to sleep naturally. It was more like having a dimmer switch turned to the off position, but it was her mind that was being dimmed. The light was growing brighter with each second. The last thing she did see before losing consciousness was a spindly figure backlit in her doorway.

* * * * * * *

Krycek walked back up the driveway to the condo. Jess had been right. He did need a little time to himself, even if it was just a quick drive to the mall to get a few magazines and a book for Lindy. He couldn't resist looking at the baby care aisle at the drugstore. He also couldn't resist making one small purchase for their future child, a small, pastel purple, terry cloth puppy.

The front door was unlocked, which set off a dim warning bell in his head. <I thought I locked it.> He dismissed the thought. <Lindy probably checked the mail and forgot to relock it.> Having a healthy amount of paranoia was one thing, jumping at shadows was another.

It was quiet. <Jess's napping and Lindy's listening to her walkman.> He climbed the stairs silently, not wanting to disturb either of them. He rounded the corner to peek in on Jess sleeping.

Their bed was empty. So was the adjoining bathroom.

"Jess?" He checked the small den across the hall, the room they planned to turn into a nursery. "Jess?" he called again. He knocked on Lindy's closed door. "Lindy, have you seen Jess?"

Lindy opened the door, yawning. "She's in your room."

"No she's not. What happened?"

"Dunno. I was listening to some music and fell asleep."

"Oh dear God," Krycek whispered, slipping into shock. He knew the Consortium would eventually find out about Jess's pregnancy, but he didn't think this was the move they would make. "They've taken her."

* * * * * * *

Krycek walked into his and Jess's room. He half expected to see her there, already asleep, or complaining that he had stayed up too late and woke her up.

Only their bed was empty.

He had called Mulder and Scully first thing. He knew that he couldn't go to the police. The moment they ran a background check on him, within an hour he would be on his way to to jail, and then probably a morgue soon after that.

Mulder then called a group of friends. Krycek had heard him make references to 'The Lone Gunmen' before, but didn't have too much faith in their hacking abilities. He was wanted by too many people for too many different things from his past to be erased with just a few keystrokes.

Either he seriously underestimated Mulder's friends capabilities, or someone else was looking out for him. The police came, did a routine search, and left, all without a sideways glance at Krycek.

Krycek took a shuddering breath and threw himself down on the bed. He buried his face in her pillow, clutching at it and crying, smelling Jess on it. He prayed to a God he no longer believed existed that, please, let her be found alive and well.

He looked up when he heard the soft sobbing coming from the next room over. He got up and went towards the sound. "Lindy?"

The young girl was sitting curled on her bed, crying. She was holding a picture of her and Jess. She looked up at Krycek. "My... fault," she stuttered between sobs. "All... my... fault."

"No, sweetheart." Krycek sat down on the bed beside her. "Lindy, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Lindy insisted. "I shoulda been awake! I shoulda been with her! I shoulda fought them!"

"Lindy, you're a child. A girl with special, extraordinary powers, but still just a child." He put an arm around her. Lindy leaned against him, sniffling. "Jess wouldn't blame you, and I don't either."

Lindy put her arms around him, crying even harder now. Krycek gently stroked her head, allowing his own tears to fall. "I should have been here too. It was stupid of me to leave."

"Alex, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known!" Lindy cried.

Krycek hung his head. "I should have. At least, I should have guessed that this would happen."

Neither of them said anything for a long time. They just sat there on Lindy's bed, lost in their thoughts. Lindy eventually broke the silence. "We're gonna find her, right?"

Krycek thought hard before answering. He didn't dare lie to the young girl. "I hope so, Lindy. I pray so."

* * * * * * *

Skinner looked up from the paperwork on his desk. "Agent Mulder, I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny your request to investigate Ms. Leah's abduction as an X-File."

"Sir, it's not a new file. It's a continuation of one of the first ones personally compiled by myself," Mulder hedged.

Skinner leaned forward in his chair, staring hard at the younger man. "I'm afraid that's irrelevant. Certain interests have made it clear that pursuing this matter as an X-File would be detrimental to both your and Ms. Leahs's health." Skinner tried to soften the blow. "I know she's a close friend, Agent Mulder, Agent Scully."

Scully tried playing their last card. "She's also three months pregnant."

"Krycek's?" At Mulder's nod, he shook his head. "That explains why Cancerman was so emphatic. We can investigate it as a standard missing person's case, but not an X-File and not with either of you involved. I'm sorry."

* * * * * * *

The first month came and went. The authorities did their investigation and found nothing. Strangely enough, there wasn't much publicity about Jess's disappearance. Or perhaps it wasn't so strange. Perhaps Someone was seeing that it was kept quiet so certain events could proceed without any interference. It was simply as if she had dropped off the face of the earth.

Krycek swung between self-recrimination and wild hatred. He felt that it was his fault. If he hadn't gone out, if he had stayed with her, if he hadn't gotten her pregnant, if he had never met her, if he hadn't gotten involved with Cancerman in the first place... . Even if he found Jess and their child alive and well, he vowed vengeance for taking them away and putting all of them through this living hell. And he became more ashamed of the role he had played in Scully's abduction. <How did Mulder survive that and stay sane?> was an almost constant thought.

Michael and Annie offered to take Lindy. He gave the girl her choice. She could go back to California with Jess's family, or she could stay with him. Lindy chose to stay with Krycek, wanting to help look for Jess. He tried hard to make sure that the young girl didn't blame herself for what had happened, but didn't extend that to himself.

Lindy felt miserable, like she had let Jess down. So to ease her conscience, she searched intently when she had finished her homework and could sneak away from Krycek. Lindy had no fears that Krycek would molest her like the werewolf who Changed her, but she wanted to find Jess on her own terms. She would slip out into the night as a wolf, searching for any trace, physical or mental, of Jess, and returned frustrated at having found nothing.

Mulder also helped them, remembering how his family had been torn apart by the loss of his sister. He accepted Scully's reassignment without protest. He also kept an ear to the ground concerning information about either Jess or Samantha. He may have conceded this particular battle to Cancerman, but he hadn't lost the war.

Scully was concerned about Mulder. She had always noticed the similarity in appearance between Jess and what Samantha might look like as an adult. She secretly believed that was why Mulder was so protective of Jess. Now she had disappeared, just like Samantha, just like herself. And once again Krycek was involved.

Month two passed. Scully started her teaching position at Quantico. Mulder continued his search for both Samantha and Jess through both official and unofficial channels. Krycek and Lindy also searched. They kept in contact with Jess's brother. He had heard nothing. Lindy's nightly searches turned up nothing.

Month three passed. Mulder and Lindy still met weekly to talk about their feelings of guilt over the disappearance of their loved ones. Helping her deal with the hurt and pain of missing Jess also helped Mulder start healing the wounds from Samantha's disappearance that had never really closed.

Month four passed. Mulder and Scully started openly dating, no longer able to hide their emotions for each other from their FBI associates. Krycek and Lindy started to consider the possibility that they might never see Jess again and would be forced to learn to live without her.

And halfway through month five, Jess was dropped back onto the face of the earth.

* * * * * * *

Mulder was running.

He was following a set of bloody dog tracks down a twisty corridor. Every now and then he would see the tip of a black bushy tail disappearing around a corner. The tracks went from being far apart and evenly spaced to a close together and in an irregular pattern. It indicated the animal went from a smooth, running pace to a severe limp.

As he turned the corner to a long straight away, he finally got a good look at what he was tracking. It looked like Jess in her full wolf form. She was bleeding from several wounds striping her back. She stumbled and collapsed to the ground, crawling forward a few inches, clawing at her neck. Rolling so her back was to him, she gave a groan and a rattly breath. And then she stopped breathing entirely.

Mulder ran forward. As he reached her, she started to Change. When the shaggy fur disappeared, only then did he notice the bloody silver chain wrapped around her neck, biting into the flesh, almost decapitating her.

"Oh Jess," he whispered. Then he noticed the hair spilling from her head was too long and the wrong color. The werewolf wasn't Jess.

Mulder gently turned the body to look at the face. And as he saw Scully's vacant eyes staring sightlessly, he started screaming.

He bolted upright in his bed. He put his head in his hands, rocking. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream," was his mantra.

He felt a warm hand reach out from the darkness to rest on his arm. "Fox, what's wrong?" came Scully's voice from next to him.

"A nightmare, Dana. Nothing more than a nightmare."

"About Samantha or Jess?" Jess's disappearance had triggered Mulder's memories of being unable to stop Samantha's abduction. Or at least, that's what he had told her. She knew he still harbored a great deal of guilt over her own disappearance.

"It was about Jess... and you," he hesitantly admitted as he lay back down.

Scully rolled over and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not planning on going anywhere, Fox."

"Good, Dana." He returned the hug gratefully. "I don't envy Krycek having to sleep alone."

"Me neither," Scully murmured. "I'm not that strong."

* * * * * * *

Lindy jumped over the back yard fence. She was returning as a blonde wolf from her nightly search and full moon hunt. Again it had been a quick kill of a couple of rats to satisfy her blood lust and a night of fruitlessly searching for Jess.

She instinctively stiffened when she saw the figure in the leather jacket sitting on the back porch. As she caught his scent, she relaxed. Lindy trotted over to Krycek.

He was sitting on the steps, an open bottle of vodka beside him. Lindy could have smelled the scent of alcohol on his breath ten yards away even with a human nose. Krycek was looking down at something he held in his hands. She butted his chest with her head. She had remembered what *he* had done to her when he got drunk, but she trusted Krycek. He had never tried to touch her the way *he* did.

His teary green eyes shifted to stare into Lindy's blue ones. Krycek put the purple puppy toy down on the steps beside him. "Nine months, Lindy." He tousled the golden ears. "Jess would've given birth to your sister tonight."

Lindy snuggled closer to him. A low whimper escaped from her throat.

Krycek took her furry head between his hands. "I know you've done your best to find her, honey." He kissed between her eyes. "Go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be up there in a minute."

Lindy's pink tongue swiped across his face. She got up and slipped into the condo.

Krycek stood up and took one last look at the full moon. He had a momentary vision of a black female wolf nursing a newborn pup. He smiled slightly at the though. <Jess, where the hell are you?> he thought desperately.

A beeping noise filled the air. Krycek frowned and went inside, trying to locate the source of the sound.

Sitting on the desk was Jess's pager, chiming. Krycek and Lindy had faithfully kept fresh batteries in it, praying that somehow they would be contacted using it. He picked it up and noted it was Jess's voice mail number. <Probably a wrong number, someone got the wrong voice mail box,> he thought glumly. But he dialed the number, punched in the password, and listened to the playback anyway.

His eyes went wide. "Oh my God," he whispered. It was the voice he both hated and feared and wanted to hear.

* * * * * * *

Krycek stood outside the house, the same one he and Jess had retrieved the bogus digital tape from. <I know I promised Jess I'd never make a deal with this devil again. Well, some promises were meant to be broken.> He had followed the instructions to the letter. He hadn't told anyone and he had come alone. But he didn't come unarmed.

He walked up to the door and turned the knob slightly. It was unlocked. <He's waiting for me.> But he went in anyway with his senses alert and his gun drawn.

He walked into the unlit living room. "You're late, Mr. Krycek," a familiar voice chided. "I expected you to contact me earlier this month."

Krycek looked around, unable to spot him in the darkness. "Where are they? I know you have them, you smoking son of a bitch!"

"The correct question is 'where is she?' Mr. Krycek." Krycek saw a lighter flare and the glowing end of a cigarette. A lamp turned on to the low setting, revealing Cancerman sitting in the corner. "After all, your lover was having a difficult pregnancy."

Krycek's jaw clenched. "If you've hurt either of them, so help me God, I'll go to Mulder and tell him about you and his..."

"Spare me your idle threats, Mr. Krycek. We both know that without Ms. Leahs confirmation, Agent Mulder will not believe you."

Krycek raised the gun, sighting between Cancerman's eyes. "And what's to keep me from killing you where you sit?"

"Nothing," was the Smoking Man's calm reply. "Except for the fact that if you kill me, you'll never find her. Someone else will merely assume my position. And he may not be as benevolent as I have been."

Krycek lowered the gun, easing the hammer down. "So what do you want from me?"

Cancerman took a drag off the cigarette. "I'm willing to exchange her for a certain item. In X-File 117126, there is a piece of evidence, a ring. Procure it for me, and she will be returned."

* * * * * * *

"Mulder, please, you've got to help me." Krycek knew he had no right to ask the man standing before him for anything. He had hurt Mulder in so many ways. But Krycek prayed that if Mulder didn't have pity on him, he would at least do this for Jess.

Mulder's eyes narrowed. "With what?"

"I've been contacted by the Smoking Man. He's willing to make a trade, but I don't understand why."

"What does he want?"

"A ring that is part of an X-File. He said it was number 117126."

Mulder frowned, thinking. "That would be Jess's ring. I wonder what he wants with it."

"I really don't care. All I want is to find Jess."

Mulder looked sharply at Krycek. Was there more to this deal than Krycek was telling him? "Are you willing to sell your soul to get her back?"

"According to you, I don't have a soul," Krycek snapped. "I've accepted the fact that you won't ever trust me. And to tell you the truth, I don't blame you. But if you won't do it for me, do it for Lindy because she's just as miserable as I am."

* * * * * * *

Krycek sat on the park bench, waiting for the Smoking Man. The ring was a heavy lump in his leather jacket's pocket. He shivered a little and pulled his jacket tighter against him to keep the cold out. But the shiver had little to do with the cold, and a lot to do with fear.

Cancerman had never said Jess's name. It could have been her that he meant, or it could have been the child if Jess had given birth to a girl. If Jess were dead, he would destroy that bastard if it were the last thing he did. And if their child hadn't survived, he would cheer Jess on as she strangled Cancerman with his own intestines, if she were merciful enough to kill him outright.

It was cold comfort to know that somewhere in the darkness, Mulder was watching. Krycek knew he was there out of concern for Jess, but also to make sure that Krycek wasn't double crossing him.

After Krycek went to Mulder for help obtaining the ring, Mulder had gone to Skinner. And Skinner had authorized Mulder checking out the file's evidence bag for 'research' and had made no comment when it returned empty.

He thought about the ring. Although he had never seen it until Mulder passed it on to him, he knew what it looked like. Jess had described it vividly. It was silver and shaped like a snarling wolf head with faceted garnet eyes. And inside the band were inscribed two French words - 'loup garou.' Loosely translated, they meant werewolf. Putting on the ring apparently caused Jess to become one, to be able to Change from human to beast at will.

He didn't look up as he heard someone walk out of the darkness towards him. He also made no acknowledgment when the Smoking Man sat down on the bench beside him.

Cancerman finally broke the silence. "Did you obtain it?"

Krycek reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He stared straight at his former boss and toyed with it as if he were thinking about slipping it on.

The Smoking Man lit a cigarette. "If you do that, you will never find her."

He turned away and stared straight ahead as he handed it over.

Cancerman lifted the ring into the light. He looked at the inside band. He then pocketed it. "You've done well."

Krycek bristled. "I kept my end of the bargain. Now you keep yours. Where is she?"

"Patience, Mr. Krycek." Cancerman stood and walked off into the night.

Krycek made no move to follow him. He sat there, still staring straight ahead. He didn't move until Mulder came up to him. "What did he tell you, Krycek?"

"Nothing." He slumped forward and put his head in his hands. "He told me nothing. I did everything he asked, played the part he wanted, just like I used to." He looked up into the sky. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" he shouted. "Hire the Stupendous Yappi and have him try to call up Jess's dead sister Rachel? Ask her where Jess is?"

Mulder shook his head. It was times like this that he almost pitied Krycek. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Maybe we'll hear something tomorrow."

* * * * * * *

When Mulder took Krycek back to his and Jess's place, they found Jess in the very bed she had been taken from. She was very weak and very ill.

And no longer pregnant.

Now she lay in a hospital bed, breathing shallowly. All they would tell Krycek was that her condition was stable. Aside from that, nothing more would be said.

"Jess, love, c'mon, wakeup. You're pretty enough. You don't need any more beauty sleep." He stroked her bangs back from her forehead.

Jess's head turned slowly under his light touch. Her eyes opened slowly. "Alex?" she whispered, barely moving her lips. She blinked, unsure of where she was for a few seconds. Tears spilled down her cheek. "I couldn't stop them. They took her from us."

"It's not your fault, Jess." One of his hands found hers. She grasp it tightly, afraid he would also be ripped away from her. "I don't blame you. It's not your fault," he whispered as she cried. "I love you. I've missed you. It's not your fault."

Jess continued crying softly. Krycek caressed her hair and wiped her tears away, whispering tender endearments. She eventually subsided, exhausted by the emotional display, despite how mild it had been. She leaned into his touch, sighing and closing her eyes. Her head leaned forward slightly as she fell into a natural sleep.

Krycek sat there, stroking her hair and holding her hand. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her hair was clean but longer, as though her captors hadn't bothered with cutting it. Although not grotesquely underweight, Jess was thinner, most of her muscles having lost their tone. But it was her face that he kept returning to. Dark circles smudged her eyes, almost making her look like a raccoon. Her skin was paler than usual, from lack of exposure to sunlight.

The door opened. Krycek looked up to see Jess's brother Michael step into the room. "We just got here," he said. His hand took Jess's other. With his free hand, he wiped away a few tears that sprang to his eyes.

The bond between Michael and Jess had always been strong, especially since their sister Rachel died. "Do you want some time alone with her?"

"Yeah, please. I'll let you know if she wakes up."

Krycek nodded and reluctantly left the room. He walked out of the room to see Annie, Michael's wife, talking to Lindy and Scully. He winced when he saw Annie, four months pregnant. Knowing that Jess's sister-in-law was pregnant was one thing, but actually looking at her was a constant reminder of what he and Jess may have lost forever.

Scully caught sight of him. She walked towards him. "Alex, we've got the results back from the first of the tests."

Krycek knew there was a serious problem. Scully had called him by his first name. And there was a lot of pity in her voice.

And when he heard what the results of the tests were, he understood why.

* * * * * * *

Scully watched Jess and Krycek sleep through the observation window of the door. Jess was resting in the bed, Krycek in a chair pulled up by the head of it. One of his hands was locked possessively around hers.

She jumped when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, until she realized who's hands they were. "Look at the two of them," she whispered.

Mulder lowered his chin to rest on her shoulder. She could feel the scratch of his unshaven cheek against hers. "How are they taking it?"

"Jess doesn't know yet. She didn't wake up again. It's best for her just to sleep as long as she can." Scully sighed. "And Krycek's devastated. He really wanted that child with her."

"And she really wanted children. She's going to be deeply hurt," Mulder sighed. "Where's Lindy?"

"Michael and Annie took her to their hotel. They'll bring her back in the morning when Jess wakes up. Let's go home, Mulder."

Mulder nodded. With their arms around each other, they walked out of the hospital.

They were quiet for the most part on the ride to Scully's apartment. Scully was lost deep in thought. She had never considered about having children beyond the thought that she did want them someday. She and Mulder hadn't talked about it, but she had a feeling that if she did get pregnant, he would throw himself wholeheartedly into being a father.

Mulder, for his part, kept looking sidelong at her, as if he had a question but wasn't sure how to ask. They walked side by side, shoulders barely brushing.

At the door, Scully turned to Mulder. "Are you planning to spend the night?" she asked, passing through it.

"Yes," was his soft reply. Mulder entered the apartment. "I was also planning some other things for tonight."

"Not to put you off, but I'm tired, Fox."

Mulder chuckled. "Although that would be nice, Dana, that's not exactly what I had in mind."

"So what did you have in mind?"

"A lifetime commitment."

Scully smiled. "I must be tired. For a moment I thought you were proposing."

"I am. I love you, Dana." Mulder took both her hands in his. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He sighed, lips brushing her forehead. "I've wanted us to be together forever from the first moment I first saw you." His lips traveled to her ear. "Make my fondest dream come true. Marry me, Dana Katherine Scully."

Scully looked up and was lost in his hazel eyes. "Yes, Fox William Mulder. I will marry you."

Mulder crushed Scully to his chest in a fierce hug. "We can't do it right away, Dana. We both know that there are too many risks. If you went missing again...."

"I'm willing to wait, Fox," Scully answered. "As long as we're together, I will be content."

* * * * * * *

"Jessie." Jess startled awake at the sound of someone calling her name. For a split second, she was terrified, uncertain of where she was. Then she felt Krycek's hand on hers and she sighed in relief.

She turned her head slightly so she could look at him. He was sitting awkwardly on the chair next to her bed, asleep. It was clear that he hadn't been taking good care of himself. His leather jacket, which was almost was a part of him, was hanging loosely from his frame.

"Jessie," came the voice again. It was obvious that it wasn't Krycek who was talking. And he never called her 'Jessie,' her childhood nickname. Jess slowly started scanning the room.

She saw a young woman standing at the foot of the bed. She was wearing a white dress, but it didn't look like a nurse's uniform. It looked like a oversized t-shirt belted at the waist by a blue sash. She had long brown hair and startling blue eyes. The face looked familiar. And with a bolt of shock, she recognized the face in front of her. It was almost the same face that stared back at her from the mirror every morning. "Rachel?"

Rachel smiled. "It's been a long time, Jessie," she said. She moved to the head of the bed. "I've missed you, little sister."

Jess smiled. "Oh, God! Rachel," she said as Rachel bent over and carefully hugged her, avoiding the IV lines. Jess returned the hug with one arm, unwilling to let go of Krycek. She felt warm and solid and real. "I'm not hallucinating, am I?" she asked, tears trailing from her eyes.

"No Jessie, I'm still dead." Rachel grew serious quickly. "I don't have much time. You must be strong, for you, your love, and both your daughters. Everything will work out for the best."

"How do you know that?" Jess asked. "Can you see into the future?"

"Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future," Rachel said, sounding suspiciously like Yoda the Jedi Master. "Oh come on, Jessie," she laughed. "Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm not up on my pop culture references."

Jess chuckled. Despite wanting to talk to her sister, she was falling asleep. She fought her body's gradual decline towards unconsciousness. "Will I see you again, Rachel?"

"I don't know. But remember I'll be watching and helping you when I can. I love you, Jessie," were the last things she heard before she fell asleep.

* * * * * * *

"No, please don't," were the first words he heard when he woke. Krycek woke to a stiff back and neck from sleeping in a chair. He blinked as he turned his head to see Jess weakly struggling against her nightmare.

"Jess," he said softly, trying to wake her. "It's a nightmare. You're safe."

"Alex?" Jess breathed. She reached for him with the arm that didn't have the IV in it. "Where am I? Did they bring you to me?"

"No, shhhh. You're in the hospital." One hand went to the side of her head, thumb lightly tracing her cheekbone. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

Jess tried weakly to return the kiss. Krycek pulled back. "Don't. Rest. I couldn't resist. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Alex. I'm half surprised we're back together." She closed her eyes tiredly. "I can't remember much. I do remember a baby girl. I even think I hallucinated seeing Rachel."

Krycek nodded. "Just go back to sleep, love. We'll talk in the morning."

* * * * * * *

Late the next morning, Scully walked into Jess's room. She was awake and sitting up, reading from a magazine. But oddly, she was alone. "Where's Krycek?"

Jess looked up and grinned weakly. It was obvious she was still extremely tired and weak. "He's under strict orders to eat his breakfast and smuggle in some strawberry covered Belgian waffles for me." The smile faded quickly. She looked out the window. "So how bad is it?"

Scully took a deep breath. "There is no sign that you miscarried, no sign of you giving birth, no sign of an abortion, and also no sign of a C-section. It's as if the fetus was just removed from the uterus. But there's something else."

Jess blinked at the odd catch in Scully's voice. "What?"

"Jess, how much do you know about how the female produces ova?"

Jess shrugged. "I know that a woman is born with all the eggs she will ever have, that she doesn't manufacture them constantly like a man does sperm. They just ripen one or two at a time and when it's ready to be fertilized, it is released from the ovary."

"Exactly right. That is how it is with most females. But Jess, if these tests are accurate, you don't have any ova left."

"That's ridiculous!" Jess snorted. "I haven't started menopause at thirty two, have I?"

"No. At some point in your disappearance, you apparently super-ovulated. And for some reason your body is still producing hormone levels as if the ovaries were intact."

"That's impossible."

"I know it is, but it's what's happening."

Jess bowed her head and closed her eyes, allowing the facts to sink in. "I can't regenerate ova since they were removed, not damaged. So I probably won't be able to have children. Right, Dana?"

"I'm sorry, Jess. But you're right. Children, at least your biological children, aren't going to be in your future."

"Except for my little lost girl," Jess whispered to herself. She looked up at Scully. "For some reason, I'm positive I gave birth to a girl. I can't remember anything, except some snatches." She switched gears abruptly. "Does Alex know?"

"I told him last night." Scully decided it was time to let Jess have some good news. "There's someone here who wants to see you." She opened the door wide and Lindy flew across the room.

"Lindy!" Jess hugged the girl to her tightly. "Oh God! You've grown so much..."

Lindy was sobbing tears of joy and guilt against Jess's chest. "I'm sorry I let them take you," she blurted out.

"Shhh," Jess whispered. "It wasn't your fault." She lifted Lindy's head, making the girl look her in the eye. "The important thing is we're together again."

Lindy hugged Jess tighter. Jess stroked Lindy's hair. "Don't blame yourself, sweetheart. Blame those who separated us."

* * * * * * *

Jess wandered aimlessly around her upstairs bedroom. It was almost bedtime and she was tired, both physically and emotionally. It was her first night back, after being escorted home by an extremely solicitous crowd - Mulder, Scully, Michael, Annie, Krycek and Lindy. Chloe and Boomer had been happy to see her home also, Chloe marking her and purring with feline intensity and Boomer not wagging his tail, but his whole hindquarters.

She glanced around, comforted by the presence of so many familiar things, their books, pictures, and furniture. On top of the dresser, however, was something she didn't remember. She crossed the room to get a better look at it. It was a small, terry cloth, purple puppy, a baby's toy.

Jess closed her eyes, remembering what had happened earlier in the day. Before came home, she went to the first of a series of hypnotic regression/counseling sessions. The doctor had been open minded about her experiences and seemed to accept her belief about her lycanthropy without questioning Jess's sanity.

"Okay Jess," Dr. Brossette began. "For the recording, tell me about the impressions that you have of your missing time."

Jess nodded. "I feel that I wasn't awake most of the time, except for very brief periods, and those are hazy. I also think I gave birth to a daughter, but I can't remember when or how and why I'm so certain it was a girl."

Jess let the psychiatrist guide her into the hypnotic trance. "What are you feeling?"

"I'm afraid," Jess said with a shiver.

"Can you tell me why?"

"I'm afraid that I'll die before my baby is born."

"That didn't happen. You're safe and you did give birth. Can you remember anything about the delivery?"

"I'm restrained and half asleep, sedated. There's an IV in my arm. There are doctors fussing over me, examining me. I hear phrases like 'placental anchor ruptured,' 'fetal heartbeat irregular,' things like that. I'm being moved into what looks like a delivery room."

Jess's breathing quickened. "That smoking son of a bitch is there, watching. He's observing me like a student about to dissect a frog." Her head bowed and her features tightened. "I'm being prepped for surgery. They're going to perform a C-section using... lasers?"

"Lasers?" Dr. Brossette asked. She scribbled a note on the legal pad.

Jess frowned. "It's some sort of light beam, but it doesn't hurt. They're opening me now, cutting through the skin and muscles. No blood. Oh God," Jess whispered. "They're removing the baby." She smiled radiantly. "A little girl, with dark hair. She's so beautiful," she whispered. She gasped and then stiffened.

"Jess, what's happening?"

"Something's wrong. The baby is breathing, but she hasn't cried the way most newborns do. The doctors look concerned." Jess was taking short, gasping breaths. "Cancerman is displeased. The doctors mutter something about 'genetic viability' and shake their heads. Cancerman says something about them being incompetent, that the 'setting was too intense for the fetus.' One of the doctors argues back, saying that I'm 'too genetically unstable for further experimentation.'

"No! They're taking her away from me! Jess was shouting at the top of her lungs. "Bastards! Bring back my daughter!" She slumped down into the chair. "Cowards," she hissed through clenched teeth. Jess bowed her head, tears starting to seep from under her eyelids. "She belongs with me," she pleaded. "Please."

Dr. Brossette felt that Jess had gone through enough for one session. She was going to bring her out of it gently. But she needed to be sure that nothing else went on at that time. "Did anything else happen, Jess?"

She nodded. "The Smoking Man takes a long hard look at me, as if deciding something. He nods to the doctors and says, 'do it.' One of the doctors puts a gas mask over my face. Everything fades after that."

Now Jess stood in front of the toy forlornly. She stared at it, wondering where her daughter was. She could hear Krycek wandering around downstairs, trying to find her. "I'm up here," she called.

She heard him climb the stairs and nudge the door open. "Are you okay?" he asked as he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No," she whispered. "I failed us, Alex. I failed her."

He tightened his grip around her. "You failed no one, Jess."

She wasn't listening to his quiet protest. "I should have fought more. I shouldn't have submitted to them so easily."

One of his hands lifted from her waist to press against her lips, silencing her. "Don't blame yourself. They probably had you pumped full of drugs. You weren't in control, and there was no way you could be in control. They did the same to me when they took me from the silo." He turned her around and kissed her forehead. "C'mon. Let's go to bed."

"Okay." They prepared for bed quietly, each lost in their thoughts. At one point, Krycek noticed Jess cupping her belly and sadly tracing where a Cesarean scar would have been, if she still scarred. They slid into bed, still without saying a word. Jess lay on her side, back to him.

Krycek finally decided to take action. "Come here," he said, spooning into her back. He nuzzled the nape of her neck. "I've missed you, Jess."

Jess snuggled down into his embrace. "You just missed having a life sized teddy bear to sleep with," she grumbled as he slid a leg between hers.

She could feel the muscles of his jaw tighten as he smiled. "Yeah, I missed cuddling up beside you in the middle of the night. I missed drifting off to sleep after a mind blowing orgasm. I missed waking up to you cursing how early dawn comes. But I missed most hearing you say and saying to you three little words."

"Please suck me?"

"Jess!" he chuckled. "Yes, I missed that phrase, but I was thinking of 'I love you'."

Jess rolled over. "I love you too, Alex. Sometimes I wonder why you're staying with me when I can't... won't be able to... ." She started to cry quietly.

"Shhhhh, my love," Krycek soothed. His hands stroked her back with long, sweeping motions. "Nothing can change how I feel about you. And if we can't have kids, we've got each other and Lindy." He kissed away her tears. "And eventually we'll find her."

Jess quieted under his touch. "Alex, she deserves a name. I know we didn't get a chance to talk about it before, but I,... we need to do it."

"Lindy and I talked about it while you were missing. We came up with a name that we think is appropriate. If you like it," he added. "Amanda."

"Amanda," Jess repeated, testing it. "It's beautiful. What does it mean?"

Krycek looked into her eyes. She could see the tears welling in his. "It means 'beloved one'."

Jess pulled his head to hers so they were cheek to cheek, letting her tears mingle with his. They cried themselves to sleep, trying to comfort each other over their loss.

* * * * * * *

Krycek woke up at dawn with his arms firmly wrapped around Jess's waist, hers tightly around his neck. Her cheek was pressed against his neck, lips barely brushing his skin. The feeling of her hot breath stirring his chest hair made his toes curl. He desperately wanted to roll her over onto her back, to plunge into her body with tongue and cock, to relish her heat and moisture. <But it may be too painful for her,> he thought. They weren't sure exactly how long ago she gave birth. It could have been as recently as three days and as long ago as three months.

Despite his good intentions of abstinence, his hands started to gently trace over her body, lingering on the curves of her breasts and waist and bottom. Jess sighed and stretched against him. She nuzzled his neck as her own hands began to roam. "Good morning, Alex."

Krycek kissed the top of her head. "It's definitely a good morning waking up with you in my arms." He tilted her head up so he could reach her lips while slipping a hand under the silky material of her sleep shirt to rest on her breast. His fingers involuntarily clutched at it as he felt her nipple harden against his palm.

Jess pulled him a little closer, trembling. She returned the kiss eagerly. Her tongue swept into his mouth, reacquainting herself with his humidity. Her hands began pushing his cotton tee-shirt upward. She found one of his nipples and teased it erect. Then they wandered southwards, teasing taut muscles.

As she tried to pull down his boxers, she felt his hands on her wrists. "Jess, don't. Please stop."

She heard the longing that was completely contrary to the words. "Why should I, love?"

"The docs said that we should wait." His fingers brushed against her stomach and then he reached up to cup her cheek. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Alex," she purred. "There are ways I can pleasure you without being hurt." Before he could protest, her lips reclaimed his. "I want to do this," she whispered against his lips. "I *need* to make love to you." She caught his upper lip between her teeth, nibbling. "I need to feel back in control." She drew his tongue into her mouth and applied strong suction. Krycek whimpered and reflexively thrust his hips upward. "I need to know that I can still arouse you."

As Jess pulled back, he smiled and caught her head between his hands. "Oh yeah, you definitely can arouse me." He lowered her head the base of his neck. "That's not going to do much for you."

He felt her laughter vibrate against his skin. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you make it up to me at a later date."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Jess smiled. "What do you think?" She began to lick at his neck and collarbones, running her tongue across his body in lazy trails.

"I think I might be in deep trouble," Krycek said, guiding her mouth to a nipple. "Oh, God how I've missed you," he whispered hoarsely as she started licking. The sensation of her tongue on his nipple tightened it to a sharp peak. She pulled away for a moment to wet her finger, and then lowered herself back to the bud. Her wet finger matched the motions of her tongue on his other nipple.

He couldn't wait any longer. Krycek entangled his fingers in her hair and guided her southward. She playfully resisted, licking and kissing as he guided her where he wanted to feel her lips the most. Jess worked his boxers down to his knees. She put her hands on his waist and stole a glance upwards. She smiled as she saw the tension and longing playing across his face. Jess then dipped her head, focusing her attention on the task at hand.

He moaned as Jess drew the tip of his cock into her mouth. She ran her thumbs over his hipbones. Her tongue played with the slit while her hands slid below her chin to roll his balls back and forth. She raised the heavy erection and licked the sensitive underside from base to tip and back. Then she lunged, engulfing him.

"Oh God," he groaned. His hands were still at her head, urging her to take more. Krycek sat up, sliding his feet back so they almost touched his thighs. He squeezed her cheeks between them.

He felt Jess squirm, rolling to her side. She pulled him with her, so now Krycek was now kneeling above her, cock still firmly held in her mouth. Her teeth lightly scraped the underside of his length. Her eyes were shut, concentrating only on pleasing the man she loved.

"Ooohhhh," he moaned. He couldn't hold back any longer and started to slowly thrust. Her hands found his asscheeks and held him tightly. Krycek could feel his balls slap her chin as she urged him to move faster. He almost lost it completely when she started humming deep in her throat.

He started gasping, his body straining. The few times he had tried masturbating to his memories of her had left him feeling lonelier, emptier, so he had abstained completely. Having gone so long without sex, it took little to push him over the edge. "I'm... coming," he managed to blurt out, trying to withdraw. He didn't expect Jess to moan and clutch his bottom tighter, digging in with her nails.

Krycek screamed as he erupted into her welcoming mouth. Jess's eyes cracked open to watch him. Krycek's head was thrown back, his chest heaving. He shot again and again, coming so hard he was sure he was bleeding. She swallowed again and again, stimulating him further.

His head drooped as Krycek felt his spasms subsiding. But he stayed in her, unwilling to break the connection, until he felt his cock softening. At that point, he pulled out, reluctantly. Krycek laid back down on her and kissed Jess, basking in the afterglow and enjoying the taste and smell of himself on his lover. "I owe you big time," he croaked in a hoarse whisper. "Is there anything I can do for you right now?"

Jess nodded. "Just hold me," she said quietly.

Krycek nodded and settled a little more firmly on her body. He stroked her hair as she laid her cheek against his shoulder, lost in her thoughts. "We'll find her, Jess," he whispered, guessing the reason for her rapid mood swing. "We'll find her."

* * * * * * *

Three months passed. Jess continued her counseling, working to reconstruct as many memories as she could, which weren't many. Either she had been drugged into submissiveness, or the command to repress was still too strong to be overridden. Jess, Lindy and Krycek worked on trying to live as normally as possible. Or at least as normal as they could when Mulder would call them unexpectedly in the middle of the night.

"Mulder, why the hell are we here?" Jess asked from the back seat of the sedan, clearly irritated. Lindy was asleep, her head cradled in Jess's lap. The young girl now was almost inseparable from Jess.

"Why are you in such a crabby mood?" Mulder snorted. He turned his attention back to driving down the dark street.

"Well, let me see," she yawned. "I've had trouble sleeping for the last few months. The first night I finally get to sleep before three a.m., I find you knocking on the door at midnight, telling us to get to dressed, totally disrupting my sleep pattern. And you want to know why I'm in such a crabby mood?"

Mulder looked at Krycek in the passenger seat. "You put up with this every day?" he asked as he pulled up to an apartment building.

"No, she's nothing but sweetness and light to me. You just bring out the worst in her." Krycek looked up at the apartments. "This is where you brought me that night before we went to Tunguska."

Mulder nodded. "Just don't spit at me this time," he said with a grin.

"Only if I don't end up handcuffed to a balcony."

Jess's head popped between the front seats. "You never told me you were into bondage, Alex."

Mulder and Jess laughed as Krycek blushed. He grew serious quickly. "My new informant is a little skittish, so let me do most of the talking."

Jess frowned. "That brings me back to the original question. Why the hell are we here?"

"I'm hoping that she'll be able to help, and may need some DNA samples."

Jess's frown deepened. "Does she know what I am?"

"No."

"Mulder, you *know* how I feel about giving blood samples to people who are aware of my lycanthropy, let alone people who don't have a clue. It's too risky."

Mulder looked exasperatedly at her. "Jess, she may be able to help. Do you want it or not?"

Jess nodded and woke up Lindy. Mulder led them into the apartment building and to one of the upper floors. "Wait here," he said. He walked down a few doors and knocked on it.

A blond woman in a robe loosely knotted at her waist opened the door. Marita Cuervarubia's surprise was evident and rehearsed. "Agent Mulder, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help." Mulder was oblivious to how the woman looked him over, eyes lingering on certain features of his body.

She opened the door invitingly. She almost purred her reply. "What can I do?"

"A friend of mine's daughter is missing, under unusual circumstances. We need help finding her."

Cuervarubia smiled seductively. "Bring your friend by. But why don't you come in now so we can discuss strategy in locating the child."

Mulder was still oblivious to Cuervarubia's flirting. "They're here now."

Krycek almost chuckled at how fast and far the blond's face fell. "Where are they?"

Mulder signaled the trio forward. They walked towards him in even measured paces, saying nothing. Cuervarubia looked at Krycek and slightly tensed. However when she looked at Jess, her poker face slipped. Although Krycek concerned her, she was clearly afraid of Jess.

As Mulder introduced them, Jess regarded Cuervarubia with a calm exterior. However, her mental dialog was rapid fire. <This is wrong,> she thought. <She is afraid of me, almost as if she knows what I am. How? Mulder said he hasn't told her.> Jess didn't like this at all.

"I can't take a blood sample here," the UN worker was saying. "I don't have the proper equipment to store it."

"How about a hair sample?" Krycek suggested.

Cuervarubia nodded and left the doorway to get a pair of scissors. Jess, Mulder, and Krycek waited in silence. When the blond returned, she was holding the scissors in an almost defensive stance, sharp end pointed towards Jess. She clipped a few strands from Krycek without hesitation. She was not so cool when it came to getting a sample from Jess. That done, she turned back to Mulder. "I'll notify you if anything turns up, Agent Mulder."

Mulder nodded and turned to leave. Krycek and Lindy followed, leaving Jess and Cuervarubia standing there. Jess stared at the blond, not in a hostile way, just questioning. The blond flinched and quickly retreated into her apartment. Jess nodded to herself grimly and followed the two men back to the elevator.

Jess decided to do a little delicate probing during the ride back to Virginia. "Mulder, how well do you know her?"

"She's given me reliable information in the past Jess. I trust her. She said she 'believes in my work'."

"We've heard that one before," Krycek muttered.

Mulder was irritated by that comment. "Well, she hasn't tried to abduct my partner."

"Mulder, something is just plain wrong with the situation," Jess said, trying to keep the men from fighting. "She was frightened."

Mulder shrugged. "She recognized Krycek as a wanted felon."

"No, she went on guard when she saw Alex," Jess corrected with a shake of her head. "She was afraid when she saw me." Her eyes shifted uneasily. "She knows more than she lets on. And what the hell was with that sex kitten act?"

"What are you talking about?" Mulder snorted.

Krycek laughed. "C'mon, Mulder. She wanted you. She was ready to jump you the moment she answered the door. Jess is right, though. She does know more than she's saying."

"Be careful around her, Mulder," Jess warned. "She could be working for the Consortium and her orders are to divide you from Dana by any means possible."

"Jess, now you sound paranoid. She helped me."

"Asking nothing in return," Krycek whispered. "Nobody does anything for nothing, unless they're being paid by someone else. Believe me, I know."

* * * * * * *

Mulder watched through the glass window of the hospital door. Lindy, Jess and Krycek were oblivious to the outside world, engrossed in getting to know the infant. They were counting fingers and toes, debating who's nose Amanda had, and doing everything a family does when the newborn arrives.

But their joy was tinged with sadness. Their "newborn" was four months old, and might not live to see five. Little Amanda Krycek, who had barely begun to live, was dying.

And it didn't look like a damn thing could be done to prevent it.

Mulder had barely driven back to the outskirts of DC before his cel-phone started ringing. Jess's pager also started beeping, the 'urgent message' chime startling her. "Dana's number," she said as Mulder answered his phone.

"Fox, where are you?" came Scully's voice over the phone. She sounded excited and agitated.

"With Jess and Krycek. We were..."

"Fox, something has happened. An abandoned baby has been found. There's a good chance it's Jess's. And hurry, her health doesn't look so good."

He had sped to the hospital where the baby had been taken. What would happen next wasn't the mystery, but when it would happen was.

Scully came back from consulting with the doctor. She stepped up beside Mulder. He took one of her hands in his. "How long does she have?"

"A few days, no more than a week," Scully said with a sigh. "According to Dr. Miwa Hirai, the specialist in charge, it's a miracle that she's lasted this long. Her blood chemistry is even more bizarre than Jess's. A transfusion of O negative didn't help."

"That odd enzyme is what's needed?" At Scully's nod, he asked another question. "Why don't they try a transfusion from Jess or Lindy?"

"They're the wrong blood types. Jess is A negative, Lindy's AB positive. Amanda's O positive like Krycek, but he doesn't have that enzyme like Jess does. They still want to try a transfusion from Krycek, hoping the fact that he's a close relation to her may have a beneficial effect. But that's a long shot."

* * * * * * *

"Okay, Mr. Krycek," said Dr. Hirai. "I'll be back in a few minutes to check on how you are doing." She made one final check of the line running from the needle in his arm to the blood collection bag and then left the room.

"Dr. Hirai?" The woman turned back at the sound of Krycek calling her name. "How long before Amanda gets this blood?"

"It will be a half hour at the most," the Japanese doctor said. "But the sooner she gets it, the better." Dr. Hirai then left the room.

Krycek let his head thump back against the examination table on which he was laying and thought about what had brought him to this point in time. Not three hours before, he had stood in front of the crib Amanda had been placed in, Jess at his side. He couldn't take his eyes off the baby. <She's so beautiful,> he thought. Amanda had dark hair, but pale coloring, and she somehow ended up with hazel eyes.

Dr. Hirai had just finished explaining that a transfusion was needed, that it may even be a futile effort, and had left them to talk. Krycek stood there, and was surprised to find he had made his decision before he had really thought about it. "Jess, I think we both know what needs to be done."

Jess lifted her head from his shoulder. "Alex, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I am," was his quiet reply. "To use your favorite phrase, 'bite me.' Make me a werewolf again."

She looked up into his clear green eyes. "Are you sure? You always told me how miserable you were..."

"Before I met you," he interrupted. "And before, I was Changed without a choice. It was out of my hands, a punishment. Now, I choose to undergo the Change, to save her life. It's the only way."

Jess nodded. Krycek lifted his left wrist to her mouth in offering. She gently took hold of it with her right hand, pressing it to her lips in a soft kiss. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply the unique smell of sweat and musk that was Krycek. Jess parted her lips and pressed her teeth against the tender skin. Time stopped as she opened her eyes and sought his, needing one last confirmation.

Krycek nodded. "Do it," he mouthed, unable to speak. He watched Jess take a deep breath and snap her jaws shut. He gasped at the sensation of her sharp teeth breaking the skin. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The heat and moisture inside Jess's mouth was intense. There was an awareness of both his body and hers, erotic and primal. It was nothing like when he was first Changed.

Jess trembled at the salty taste of his blood. She held for a few minutes and then let go. She wiped the traces of the red fluid from her mouth. "I hope you start producing enzymes instantaneously, or even sooner," she said. She had tried to play it off as a joke, but he could hear the seriousness in her words.

He hoped the same thing too.

And apparently Lindy felt the same. She had watched the whole exchange silently. And after it was done, the little girl had come up to him and hugged one of his legs, just like she did with Jess. Now she was out there with Jess, trying to comfort the woman who had raised her.

A ripple of unease passed over him. It was familiar and yet somehow alien. He frowned, trying to discover the source of the feelings. <Almost seems like it's coming from the outside,> he thought. Krycek grinned and relaxed. <It's already working. I can feel Jess trying to mindspeak.> The Change had taken hold. <I must be producing enzymes if I can sense her. Everything's going to be fine.> ~Jess?~

~Alex?~ came Jess's mindvoice uncertainly. ~Can you hear me?~

~Yes, love,~ he spoke back. ~Are you okay?~

Her next words sent a chill through his heart. ~No. Something's wrong.~ He could almost see Jess pacing outside the ICU Nursery, Lindy trying to peer through the high windows. ~I saw several nurses and doctors rush in, but I can't tell if they went to Amanda or not.~ Jess paused, waiting for a response. ~Alex?~

Krycek was no longer paying attention to her. He was staring at the doorway, transfixed by what he saw there. It was a woman in a simple white dress, holding an infant. "Rachel?" She sadly nodded her head, blue eyes filling with tears, long brown hair cascading over her shoulders. The image then started to fade.

"Noooooo!" he yelled. He bolted upright, ripping the needle from his arm. He could dimly 'hear Jess's mindscreams of denial and Lindy's mindhowls of lament.

He must have fainted from the adrenaline surge, sudden movement, and loss of blood because the next thing he was aware of was Jess calling his name. He realized his eyes were shut, so he opened them and turned his head to look at her. Jess had pulled a chair up beside the donor table and was holding his hand. He squeezed it as he saw that her other arm was holding Lindy tightly on her lap. Tears were welling up from both blue and brown eyes.

Then he knew what happened even before Dr. Hirai began to speak. "Mr. Krycek, Ms. Leahs, I'm so sorry..."

* * * * * * *

One week later -

Mulder and Scully weren't sure why they were called to Skinner's apartment to deliver the results of the parentage test on Amanda.

Skinner's attitude towards the pair had shifted from suspicion to protectiveness, although exactly why was a mystery. He let them in without a word.

Krycek, Jess and Lindy were out on the balcony. All three were looking at the stars. Lindy's elbows rested on the railing of the balcony, Jess's hands on Lindy's shoulders, Krycek's right hand tracing Jess's spine. "They're here," Skinner called out to them.

The three of them turned and came in without a word. Jess and Krycek sat down on the couch, Lindy easing onto Jess's lap.

It was time to get the news out into the open. "According to the results of the test there is..." Scully began.

"No possible way the child we called Amanda could be our missing daughter," Krycek finished.

Scully, Mulder, and Skinner stared dumbfounded that they were already aware of that fact. "How did you know?" Mulder finally asked.

"We knew from the moment we saw her," Jess sighed. "She had hazel eyes. Neither Alex nor I have any relatives we know of that have that eye color. That gene just isn't in our families."

Krycek also sighed. "When I was at the labs, there were always at least three females in their third trimester. The survival rate past the six months for infants was about thirty percent. There would have been no problem in obtaining a dying baby werewolf to try to fool us. If she had blue, green or brown eyes, we would have fallen for it."

"Let me get this straight, Alex," Mulder said slowly, a grudging respect in his voice. "You knew that that child wasn't yours, and you still asked Jess bite you, to make you a werewolf again?" At Krycek's nod, Mulder asked the question they were all wondering about. "Then, why?"

Krycek rested a hand on Lindy gently. "She was somebody's daughter." 

 

* * *

 

Loup Garou VII - Triad  
By Shael () and Nicci ()  
http://www.imadethis.org/loupgarou.htm  
**NC17 for sex** **Graphic M/F, M/M, M/M/F** **Nongraphic discussion of M/M rape** Minors keep out!!!!!!  
US Season 4 Spoilers (Tunguska, Terma, Leonard Betts, Memento Mori)  
Disclaimer - Only Jess, Lindy, the mentioned pets, and stock background characters belong to me. Everybody else is the property of TenThirteen Productions and the Fox Network. No copyright infringement intended. I'm not making any money off this.  
Synopsis - Krycek, despite a painful event in his past, and Jess Leahs show what lengths they are willing to go to for information about their missing daughter. Set in the four month interval between Jess's reappearance and the baby's, you *must* read "Loup Garou VI - the Loss" to fully understand this one.  
Hey folks, this is a bit of a departure story for me. The whole thing got started when a beta reader friend asked me how far would Jess and Alex be willing to go to try to regain their missing daughter and another wondered what price Skinner would have to pay to the Consortium. As indicated above, this story involves graphic M/F, M/M, and M/M/F sex and a discussion about, not a description of, M/M rape. If that isn't your thing, skip this story. Future Loup Garou stories will refer to events in this one, but I'll try to write future stories with a nongraphic description of what you need to know to understand the history and plotline.  
A man's past is not simply a dead history... it is a still quivering part of himself, bringing shudders and bitter flavours and the tinglings of a merited shame. - George Elliot

* * *

The Smoking Man walked down the hallway past the juvenile dormitories. The few young adults that were in the hallway respectfully acknowledged his presence, no matter which form they were in, with an almost reverential attitude. A brightly colored ball rolled across his path. A giggling juvenile male, no older looking than a seven year old human, ran out of one of the side doorways chasing the ball. He pulled up short at the sight of Cancerman, awed to be so close to one of the few who had the power of life and death over him and his family and friends. In short, he was awed at being so close to one of his gods.

Cancerman paid no attention to the startled youngling and continued to walk unhurriedly towards the nursery. Before entering, he put out the cigarette that was almost a part of him. No chances could be taken with these infants' health, at least, not until they were older juveniles. He pushed the double doors open and walked towards the female caretaker, who was in her human form, leaning over one of the cribs. "How is the newest addition?"

The female lifted the three month old out of the crib. "She's doing extremely well, sir. Her development is right on target for a human of the same age."

"Excellent." Cancerman studied the dark haired infant closely. At first glance, she looked exactly like her dam. But a closer look revealed her sire's wide set and impossibly green eyes.

The infant squirmed restlessly in the female's arms. On impulse, the Cigarette Smoking Man reached out to stroke the little one's cheek. She endured his touch for a moment and then reached with a tiny hand to grasp his finger, pushing it away.

"Sorry, sir," the female said nervously. Humans had proven to be capricious, unpredictable beasts. He might take offense at the young one's willfulness, and, in that case, God only knows what punishment might be in store for both the youngling and her caretaker. "She's very strong willed," she offered as a explanation.

"So I see," Cancerman mused. The infant had formidable grip for one so young. <She's inherited both her sire's and dam's physical and mental strength and determination.> That determination and strength had allowed the parents to survive almost intolerable situations. An idea crossed his mind. It would both reveal the limits of what acts the parents would commit, and also give him compromising information about another thorn in his side. <That definitely deserves close consideration,> he mused. And he wondered if the parents, especially the sire, would be willing to go through with the act, based on that strength and determination to find their missing offspring. Pulling out a cigarette, he turned to leave. "See that I am kept up to date on her progress."

The female nodded, relieved that there was no punishment, at least at this moment, forthcoming. There was a question she needed answered. "Sir?" she asked timidly at his retreating back. "Has a name been chosen for this infant?"

Cancerman turned from the double doors to look at her. He spoke one sentence before passing through them. "The parents have decided on Amanda."

* * * * * * *

Jess and Krycek were getting ready for bed. It had been three months since Jess had reappeared, no longer carrying her and Krycek's baby. She stood in front of the mirror, frowning contemplatively at her reflection. She had been in a sad, reflective mood for most of the day, remembering what she could. What few memories she had been able to reclaim were of her giving birth to a beautiful girl and then being separated from her child.

Krycek came up behind her. He had been sadly in thought for most of this day also. It had taken them both a little while to figure out why they were both in such depressed states. But once they had determined the cause, it made perfect sense. It had been one year since they had turned up on Skinner's doorstep, cold and afraid. And soon after, in a hormone driven frenzy, they had conceived Amanda. He snaked his arm around her waist and whispered into her hair. "You okay?"

Her head rubbed against the crook of his neck. "Yeah... just thinking."

"About Amanda?"

Jess nodded.

Krycek kissed her temple. "I wish she were here too. C'mon, let's get some sleep." He lowered the lighting level in the room. After his experiences in the silo, he was never comfortable in full darkness. Jess didn't seem to have the same problem even though she had been abducted, but because of her lycanthropy, she had excellent night vision, so she coulds see what was around them at almost all times.

They both slipped into bed. For a change of pace, Jess snuggled into Krycek's back, draping an arm over his midsection, instead of vice versa. Without conscious thought, her hand slid down his torso and under his boxers. She gave his cock a gentle squeeze.

He jumped as if her hand were a snake. "Don't touch me!" Krycek screamed, bolting from the bed. He turned around and for a few seconds, Jess saw raw panic in his eyes.

Jess sat up, startled by his reaction. She gently and slowly reached for his hand, the way she would for Lindy after one of her worse nightmares. "Alex? What's wrong? What did I do?" She was genuinely puzzled by his reaction to her gentle fondling. He had reacted this way a few times before, when she initiated foreplay unexpectedly. Then he had begged her not to ask him why he panicked. She held her silence, trusting him to tell her when he was able.

He stood there for a moment, and then seemed to realize where he was. He passed his hand over his eyes. "I'm sorry." Krycek said. "Jess," he began nervously, "there's something that happened to me when I became a werewolf you don't know. Something Alpha Wolf did to me."

Jess nodded, wondering what could be so horrible that Krycek had been afraid and reluctant to tell her. She watched him sit down, take a deep breath, and begin to tell her everything about how he became a werewolf, including details he had left out and would have rather forgotten.

Jess sat listening with wide eyes. <My God! He keeps saying *I'm* the strong one!> she thought when he finished his story. Jess was amazed that he was still functional, although she guessed a lot of it was due to denial and repression. She put a hand to his cheek, making him look at her. "My poor, wounded lover," she whispered as she leant forward. Tears slipped out of her eyes as she gently kissed his lips and put her arms around him.

Krycek sobbed and buried his head into her shoulder, allowing himself to cry over the memories for the first time. Jess rocked him gently, whispering endearments and planting soft kisses in his hair. His crying eventually quieted down, but he clung to her tightly, craving reassurance. Eventually, she eased herself down onto the bed, still holding him.

Krycek spent the night locked in her embrace. The few times he awoke from memory laced nightmares, Jess was awake, stroking his hair and whispering gentle reassurances. Towards the dawn, the fitful dreams ceased and Jess allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * * * * * *

When Krycek woke up the morning after, Jess was still wrapped around him. He sighed softly and ran his fingers through her hair. She moaned softly and snuggled in a little closer. She wasn't really awake, but not fully asleep. Her body was warm and soft against his, making parts of him warm, but definitely not soft. The only problem was that she was still half asleep. A devilish grin crossed his face as he decided he would rouse her by arousing her.

His hands wandered from the back of her shoulders to the front of her chest. He slipped a hand under her shirt to find her full breast. Lightly stroking her nipple, he unfastened the shirt, sliding it off her shoulders.

Jess moaned again, softly. She shifted around and away from him, smiling slightly. He could see a gleam of light reflecting through her thick lashes. Krycek chuckled quietly. She was awake, but would let him play out his fantasy.

It was hard for Jess not to smile when she heard his quiet laugh. Early on, she had discovered a pattern in their sex life. Whenever Krycek was feeling guilty or he was extremely upset over anything, he became almost compulsively sexual with her, as if pleasing her was the only way to make up for his dark deeds. If she would say no, which was rare, he would respect the boundary she placed, but he wouldn't be completely reassured no matter what she said or did unless it involved a good lay.

Krycek bent back over her torso. His lips brushed her shoulders and neck traveling up to her lips. When he lightly ran his tongue over the pale redness, her lips parted slightly. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, playing with hers.

Jess shifted under him, her arms wrapping around her shoulders. Krycek rolled over, taking her with him. "Good morning, Jess."

"Morning, Alex," she mumbled sleepily. Her hands started to gently undress him, lingering and stroking his body intently.

Krycek pushed her away. He had only told part of the truth last night, and he had to come completely clean with her. "Jess, before we do this, there's something else you need to know."

"Not again." Jess smiled at him. "Let's see." She ticked off the items on her fingers. "I know that you were part of a world wide conspiracy, you're running for your life from various assassins, were possessed by sentient motor oil, and were the werewolf myth made real. What's more to know?"

Krycek didn't smile at her humor. "It's about, um, a previous sexual relationship."

"Okay." Jess grew serious quickly. "What?"

"Nobody knows about this. Back when I was in Quantico, just after I broke up with Cassandra, I had an affair with a classmate."

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "That's not so bad. A lot of people who have just ended a relationship..."

"No, Jess. I had an affair with a *male* classmate."

"Oh," was Jess's verbal reaction. Her mental reaction went along different lines. <Oh God! He's trying to tell me he's gay. Or bi. And he's trying to make what happened to him his fault.> "How did it happen?"

"Bill was my roommate. And a good friend. And gay. He had an ongoing crush on me since we first started sharing the room."

Jess nodded encouragingly. "Go on."

Since she hadn't left, Krycek opened up a little more. "It was a week before I graduated. I was so lost. He got me to talk, and eventually to cry. He hugged me, trying to comfort me. Before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me." His cheeks reddened. "And I was returning it."

"Alex, young people often experiment. It's not unheard of."

"Jess, let me finish. Things escalated from there. He told me about his crush. I was lonely and flattered and curious. Bill and I had a brief fling, for the rest of the week. We didn't use protection, and Bill had other lovers. Looking back, I'm damn lucky I didn't get AIDS or other things." He looked down at his feet. "I've had bisexual impulses all my adult life, but other than that once, I never acted on them. I was too afraid to tell you after... what happened."

"Alex." Jess lifted a hand to his cheek, making him look into her eyes. "Just because you're bisexual does not in any way legitimize what Alpha Wolf did. Nothing you have done merited that kind of abuse. This changes *nothing* between us. I'm honored that you felt comfortable enough to tell me. But what does this have to do with now?"

He licked his lips nervously. "I want you to do me."

There. It was out. She would either turn away from him in disgust or laugh at him.

Jess swallowed. <This could be worse. Hey, it might even be fun. And maybe it will help him heal.> "How? I'm not exactly equipped for that."

Krycek relaxed when he realized that she was interested. "I got some Astroglide. Just use your fingers."

She leaned in close to his ear. "Okay. Where is it?" Her tongue darted out of her mouth to flick against his ear.

"Where we kept the condoms," he moaned.

Jess rummaged through the drawer of the bedside table. She found the lubricant, just where Krycek said it would be. Her hands trembled. "You're going to have to guide me. I have no idea how to do this. But I want to."

"Okay. First, just explore. Use the cuffs if you want to."

"No," she whispered softly, "we use them if *you* want to."

"I want. Oh God, Jess, I want."

She reached back into the drawer and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. Given the horrible experiences she had in her sexual history, he had been surprised to find out she also shared a curiosity and enjoyment of bondage. And he was touched that she trusted him not hurt her while she was restrained, the same that he trusted her.

Krycek lay face down on the bed as she cuffed one wrist, and then the other, to the spindled headboard. She gently began to rub his shoulders. He sighed as she gently began to slide her hands down his muscled back. She bent over him, pressing her soft breasts into his back as she kissed the base of his neck.

As he moaned and pressed up against her, Jess retreated. She settled beside him, her hands still caressing his back. They slowly traced lower to cup and knead his buttocks. After a thorough massage, she ran her tongue up his spine to nuzzle his hair.

Krycek's breathing quickened. He moaned louder as Jess again laid down on top of him, stroking up and down his restrained arms. "Do you like this, Alex?" she whispered, nipping at his ear.

"Yessssss," was his tortured answer. "Oh God, Jess. Penetrate me. Now. Please."

Jess straddled one of his legs. She squirted some lubricant into her hands and oiled her fingers well. Once the gel had been warmed by her touch, she rubbed around his tight sphincter. One hand rested on his bottom as she groped under his body with the other.

"Put a pillow under my stomach. It'll make it easier."

Jess did so. With his butt slightly higher than his head, Jess could now easily reach his hot erection. He whimpered as she slowly grasped and stroked him. She placed two fingers at his entrance and slowly pushed inwards. She thrust with her fingers in time with her strokes of her hand.

Krycek began to moan and pressed against her hands. He gasped in delight as she ran her fingers over his prostate. "Yes, Jess. Harder," he groaned. "Can you fit a third finger in?"

Jess pulled out and undid the cuffs. "Kneel," she whispered. She pressed her torso against his back. One hand reached around to stroke him, the other fingers penetrating him once again.

Krycek began working up and down. "Yes, yes, oh, harder!" He laughed in delight as his skin rubbed against Jess. He wrapped one hand backwards around her waist, the other clutched at her hair. She was thrusting and stroking faster and faster. She kissed his neck, and then bit at his earlobe.

Krycek gave a yelp. He tensed up and shoved backwards against her. She felt the cock in his hand spasm as Krycek began to come. His head lolled back on her shoulder. He panted in relief and release.

Jess turned slightly and kissed his temple. Her fingers slowly slid out of him. "Let me go clean up." She left the bed.

Krycek sank back into the bed with a sigh. Jess returned and curled up beside him. Her fingers resting on his chest were cool from the water she rinsed off with. "Jess, thank you."

"For what, jerking you off? My pleasure."

"No, for understanding. For loving me in spite of everything."

"I always will, Alex. I love you. But I wish you'd stop doing this."

He sat up, puzzled by her comment. "Do what?"

Jess sat up. "You're still trying to find a way to punish yourself for everything." She looked at him disappointedly. "You were setting yourself up for me to leave you. But that's not going to happen. So get it through your thick skull and quit it, okay?"

Krycek sighed. "I'm sorry." He pulled her back down and nuzzled her hair. "How can I make it up to you?" he whispered, trying to placate her.

"Well," Jess purred, pulling him on top of her. "There is something that you can do that will put me in a good mood."

"The things I have to do to make you happy," he growled, nipping at her ear. He wouldn't be able to maintain an erection for about half an hour, but he could use that time to drive Jess into a frenzy.

Jess giggled and playfully pushed his head away. "I wasn't talking about *that*, Alex. Although that does put me in a great mood." She sat up on her elbows. "It's almost 10:30. I was thinking about you go getting some Chinese takeout for breakfast."

Krycek raised his eyebrows. "Sweet and sour pork for the first meal of the day?" At Jess's nod, he made a face. "You are one sick woman, Jessica Leahs."

Jess kissed his cheek. "That's what you love about me, Alexander Krycek."

* * * * * * *

Walking out of the resturant, Krycek tried to juggle two bags of cardboard boxes filled with spicy Chinese food. <For someone who isn't pregnant, Jess sure has odd ideas of what sounds good for breakfast.>

Krycek sighed at the thought of Jess being pregnant. As soon as the doctors gave their go ahead, he and Jess had resumed having sex. That wasn't to say that it was the same as before. Actually, now they almost slept together more often than before her abduction. "Making up for lost time," Jess joked when he pointed that fact. But there was also an unspoken need behind their joinings, whether they were wild and raunchy or gentle and tender or anything inbetween. Neither of them were using any form of protection. There had been an unsaid and unanimous decision to try to prove the doctors wrong by getting her pregnant. But for the two months since they resumed making love, there had been nothing but failure.

He walked to the passenger side of Jess's jeep, opened the door, and set the food inside. It was only then he realized that he knew the driver a blue sedan had pulled into the spot next to him. But there was no point in running. The Smoking Man would only continue to stalk him until he listened to him. "What do you want?"

Cancerman got out of the car, holding a file. "It's not what I want, Mr. Krycek, but what you want." He held the file open so Krycek could see the first page. On it was two photos - one of an *extremely* pregnant Jess unconcious on a hospital bed and the other of a dark haired newborn laying in a crib. As Krycek reached for the file, the Smoking Man tucked it back in his trench coat. "Information always comes at a price, Mr. Krycek."

"What do I have to do to get it?"

Cancerman smiled slightly when he heard the desperation in the young man's voice. "Not what, Mr. Krycek, but who." He paused to light a Morely and to gauge the reaction of his former underling.

Krycek paled, but managed to growl out, "Go on."

"I need compromising evidence on a certain man. If you provide it, the file is yours."

"And what kind of compromising evidence do you want?"

"A video tape of you and the man having sex. He cannot know that he is being taped and your lover cannot know about it beforehand."

"And if I say I'll do it, how will I be able to plan this without alerting Jess?"

"Timing will be considered and arrangements will be made. Do we have a deal?"

"Yesssss," Krycek hissed, eyes narrowed. "When?"

Cancerman merely turned to leave. "You'll know when."

* * * * * * *

Krycek sat in the living room, waiting, listening to the thunderstorm outside. Jess had left earlier yesterday for Massachusetts, acting on the tip Mulder had passed on. Lindy was spending the weekend at a friend's. If he did this right, he would have the information about Amanda.

He would tell Jess, however. She deserved to know. He would not, could not lie to her. <After all,> he rationalized, <Cancerman said she couldn't know ahead of time. He never said anything about afterwards.>

When he came home from his unexpected meeting, he found Jess just finishing packing for a trip. "Sorry for the short notice, Alex," she said as they ate the takeout. "Mulder left a message on my email. He's been alerted to serial murders in a small city outside of Boston. There's also a good chance that it's being done by a werewolf, maybe one newly Changed. He wants me to see if it is and if I can make first contact before the FBI or police do." She saw the abandoned expression on his face. "You don't mind me leaving, especially with what you just told me, do you?"

"Uh, no," he hedged. "I know it's important to you, to us, to find other werewolves. I'll stay and take care of Lindy." He knew right away that this was probably part of the promised 'arrangements.'

Jess beamed at him. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek. "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but I'm gonna miss you."

He kissed the corner of her mouth. "I'm gonna miss you too, Jess." Krycek hadn't felt like so much scum since he betrayed Mulder.

Jess gave him an odd look, but didn't say anything. "I'm not sure where I'll be staying, so page me if you need me." With that, he helped Jess with her suitcase to her jeep and kissed her goodbye. Well, actually, Jess rammed her tongue down his throat, leaving him breathless and wanting.

Krycek sighed deeply. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Lindy's friend had invited her over a week ago, and now Jess was gone. So it was only a matter of time before... .

The doorbell rang. Krycek took a deep breath and went to the door. He opened it to the last person he expected it to be.

* * * * * * *

What and who Assistant Director Walter S. Skinner expected when the door opened he wasn't really sure, but it definitely was not Alex Krycek.

A while back, when Mulder had been desperate enough to bargain with the Smoking Man to find a cure for Scully's terminal cancer, he had warned him against making such a deal. "You deal with this man, you offer him anything," he had warned Mulder, "and he will own you forever." Then, in order to save Scully's life, he went and sold his soul to the devil.

And now it was time to start paying the devil his due. He had his orders, his instructions. If he wanted to keep his position at the FBI, he was to come here and have sex with the man he found here. He had no qualms about his ability to go through with the act. He was extremely comfortable with his bisexuality. But what puzzled him at the time was that Cancerman had been so emphatic that he was to leave that man alive and physically unharmed afterwards.

<Easier said than done.> The young man standing awkwardly in front of him had caused him more grief and trouble than he cared or wanted to remember. Maybe now it was time for a little payback. And if Krycek tried anything, Skinner could always claim self-defense.

Krycek looked pale and shaken as he pulled the door wider, allowing Skinner to enter the condo. Krycek shut the door without saying a word or looking at Skinner. Both men knew what was expected of them. Krycek merely grabbed one of two beers and starting climbing the stairs. Skinner grabbed the other one and followed his former agent upstairs into the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, both men stood uneasily, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Skinner looked at Krycek over the top of his beer. He finally broke the silence that had been over them the whole time. "You know why I'm here."

Krycek wouldn't meet his eyes. "Yes," he said quietly.

Skinner's eyes rested on the bedside table. A small bottle of Astroglide was next to a picture of Krycek, Jess, and Lindy. "Have you done this kind of thing before?"

Krycek shifted uncomfortably. There was fear and unease in his whole stance. "Had sex with a man or an affair?"

"Both."

Krycek sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Jess knows I'm bi, and until tonight, no."

Skinner looked at Krycek. <The boy is beautiful,> he thought. Krycek couldn't be called handsome. His features were too delicate, his deep green eyes framed by lashes so long and thick that most women would have to apply half a bottle of mascara to achieve the same appearance. He had the type of unearthly beauty that attracted and excited Skinner.

Skinner reached out with a square hand to cup Krycek's cheek, thumb resting on his windpipe and pressing gently. Krycek flinched. Skinner smiled slightly. "Listen, boy. You do what I say, you obey me, and I won't intentionally hurt you. Shall we get this over with?"

The younger man nodded, his green eyes still wide with fear. But behind the fear, a lust could be seen lurking. Krycek licked his lips. "What do you want me to do?"

Skinner sat on the edge of the bed. "Kneel," was the quiet command.

Krycek obeyed. Skinner quickly relieved Krycek of the his shirt. He found himself admiring the well defined chest and the high tight nipples. Krycek took a deep breath and hesitated, clearly uncertain about how to proceed.

Skinner pulled Krycek up a little higher. "Now undress me." As Krycek busied himself, Skinner continued speaking. "You have been a pain in the ass, Krycek. An even bigger one than Agent Mulder, if that's possible."

Despite himself, Krycek smirked as he unbuttoned the AD's shirt. "I've been told I have a talent for that."

"Did I say you could speak?" was the growled reply. Krycek froze at the tone, Skinner's shirt half way off. "Keep going. Well, tonight, boy, I intend to be in yours."

Krycek had settled back down on his knees. "Good," Skinner growled approvingly as his fly was cautiously unzipped. "That's far enough for the moment." Skinner pulled Krycek down onto the bed next to him. <What is he so afraid of?> Skinner thought, looking into the terrified eyes. "Behave, and you have nothing to fear," Skinner whispered into Krycek's ear. "Anything suspicious, and you're dead." He bit the lobe to emphasize his point.

Krycek turned towards the AD to say something, only to catch Skinner full on the lips. Skinner wasted no time establishing who was in charge, prying his tongue into Krycek's mouth as he reached for the man's crotch. Krycek shivered and whimpered as Skinner unzipped him slowly and then pushed him down onto the bed. <Jess, please forgive me,> he though with a whimper as Skinner lay down on him.

* * * * * * *

Outside, the garage door had just finished closing. Jess got out of her jeep with a look of disgust on her face. The whole trip had been a wild goose chase. <More like a wild weregoose chase,> she thought with a wry grin. The werewolf sighting Mulder had gotten a tip on and passed to her had turned out to be nothing more than a psychotic dog trainer living out a 'Hound of the Baskerville's' fantasy. Disillusioned, she had turned around and headed home as soon as she was certain.

She sighed as she walked up to the door, her duffel bag slapping against her legs. <What I wouldn't give for five minutes with a werewolf who would be a friend.> She wanted someone to talk to, a mentor figure she could turn to like Lindy looked to her. <Well, at least I've got Alex,> she thought as she let herself in the condo. She had driven several hours nonstop through the bad storm just so she could be with her beloved.

She was half way across the living room when she heard the soft moan. Jess froze, senses instantly alert for danger. When the sound was repeated, she relaxed. <He's up there, thinking about me, jacking himself off.> The thought of watching Krycek pleasure himself and then joining him at the critical moment sent a tingle racing between Jess's legs. With a feral gleam in her eyes, she crept up the stairs silently, deciding not to give her presence away just yet.

She poked her head around the corner of the doorway, determined not to make a sound. And when she saw what was happening on their bed, she was incapable of making a sound. She reached out to grab the doorframe for support. <No! This *can't* be happening! Alex, how *could* you?> she thought despairingly, her shock melting into anger. And despite that anger and disgust at being betrayed, she felt herself getting turned on by the sight.

Skinner and Krycek were writhing on the bed. Their jeans were unzipped and their shirts were off. Krycek was underneath, eyes tightly shut as Skinner tormented a nipple. Skinner bit down and Krycek's eyes flew open. He raised his head in reflex and saw Jess standing there with wide, staring eyes.

"Oh *shit!*" Krycek yelled, shoving Skinner's head away guiltily.

Skinner sat up, annoyed at Krycek's sudden mood swing. First he was frightened and submissive, now he was trying to direct the action. "What the hell is going on, boy?" He turned to follow Krycek's pointing arm to see Jess standing in the doorway. She was breathing heavily, and trembling. She looked very hurt and very angry.

And very aroused.

Skinner backed to the edge of the bed as Krycek sat up. Somehow, the woman he was at least a foot taller than and easily outweighed was a threatening force he didn't particularly want to face. "Jess," he heard Krycek babble, "Oh, God! Jess, let me explain..."

"I don't want to hear it, Alex!" she yelled, making his name sound like a curse. She turned to run away.

"Jess wait, please!" Krycek was following her and managed to catch her arm just before she hit the stairway. "There is a good reason for this."

Jess clenched her teeth. "Good reason? You're having an affair with your ex-boss, on *our bed* no less, and there's a 'good reason'?"

"Jess, please, listen to my side of the story," Krycek begged. He sounded desperate.

Jess frowned looking back at their bedroom. Skinner stood there, his shirt still off and jeans unzipped. She made a decision. "You both have three minutes to get dressed and get your asses downstairs to explain. If it takes any longer, I'm out of here and I'm not coming back." She turned and stomped down the stairs as Krycek scampered for the bedroom.

* * * * * * *

When Skinner and Krycek came downstairs, they found Jess sitting at the head of the kitchen table, nursing a beer. She was still frowning, her nails tapping a staccato rhythm against the hardwood surface. <Cancerman looks less menacing than she does,> Skinner thought with a shiver.

She didn't look up as they entered. "Care to explain?" she growled, not looking at either of them.

Krycek sighed deeply and sat down on her right. "It's a long story," he said, reaching for Jess's hand.

Jess jerked her hand away as he touched her, still staring at the beer bottle in front of her. "Just start talking," she snarled.

"I got a call from Cancerman," Skinner began. "I'm bisexual, and he knows it. He threatened my position at the FBI unless I came to this address and slept with the man who lived here. I didn't know who it was until I got here." Skinner shook his head. "After Sharon left, this job is all that I have. I'm still able to use my influence to keep Agents Mulder and Scully protected. I just couldn't walk away."

Jess nodded. Her voice remained cautiously neutral. "And what's your side, Alex?"

Krycek looked at his lap. "Cancerman contacted me. He said that he would give me information about Amanda if I had sex with the man who showed up tonight, and didn't tell you before the fact."

"Amanda?" Skinner asked, clearly puzzled.

Jess had closed her eyes. "Our daughter, who was born while I was missing." She turned and looked at Krycek for the first time since the shouting match upstairs. "You were going to do that for her?" she asked with tears filling her eyes.

"For her, for you, for us," Krycek said, laying a hand on hers. This time she didn't pull away. "I'm not proud of what almost happened, of hurting you, but I was willing to go through with it. And I was going to tell you about it."

Jess sat there, mulling something over. "Excuse me a moment." She stood up and went to the phone. She leaned her shoulder against a wall as she punched in a number. "Hey, Dana? Listen, I know it's late but can I speak to Mulder?" There was a pause of a few seconds. "Hey Mulder, got a question for you. Did you send me an email about a case a day or so ago? Hmmph. That's what I thought. No, it's not okay, but I can't talk about it now. Sorry to disturb Dana. You I live to disturb. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned back to the men sitting at the table. "We have been set up big time."

"Set up?" Skinner echoed.

Krycek started to laugh softly. "I think I see where you're going, Jess." He leaned forward. "Mulder didn't send you a message, did he?"

"Nope. It was a red herring to get me out of town. I have a feeling our mutual enemy has gone to more subtle means to divide and conquer." She sighed. "So what happens now?"

Skinner looked at Krycek. The younger man shrugged his shoulders. "Walk away and forget this ever happened," Skinner said.

Jess shook her head. "That doesn't keep you your job or get us any information about Amanda."

Krycek looked up at her, shocked. He had been sure she would have castrated him without anesthesia if he had suggested a threesome. "Jess, exactly what are you suggesting?"

"I think you know."

Skinner could feel himself getting aroused again. Jess, with her pale skin and dark hair and eyes, was a beautiful woman. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Jess gave him a serene smile. "You're doing this for Mulder and Dana. Alex is doing this for me and Amanda. Why should I let you two be the martyrs?" Her eyes darted to Alex. "And you won't be betraying me if I take part. Are you okay with that?"

Now Krycek was between a rock and a hard place. Jess being involved would be both a physical and emotional comfort. But he didn't want her on the tape, let alone the fact that she wasn't supposed to know about this. If he didn't agree she would want to know why. And she would never agree to it if without Skinner's knowledge and consent also. But if he told Skinner, Cancerman wouldn't give him any information about Amanda.

"Alex?" He looked up in response to Jess's voice. He could see the worry in her eyes. <She thinks I'm hesitant because of what happened,> he thought. <If only I could somehow tell her the real reason.> But the decision had been made. He nodded. "Shall we go back upstairs?" he asked hoarsely, standing.

Skinner stood as Jess walked forward. She offered an arm to Krycek, and then one to Skinner. The three of them interlinked, they went back upstairs.

* * * * * * *

When they reached the bedroom, almost all of Jess's self-possession vanished. She stopped short of the doorway. "I've never done anything like this before, Mr. Skinner," she said with a shy dip of her head.

"Walter." Skinner corrected gently. "You can call me Walter. And this is new ground for me too." He stepped forward, tilted her chin upwards and kissed her with an open mouth. He broke the kiss long enough to whisper "so beautiful."

Jess trembled as she felt Krycek step up behind her. He nuzzled her hair and kissed the back of her neck. She could feel both men's erections pressing into her. She quietly whimpered, rocking forward and back.

Krycek's lips traveled to her ear. "Jess, are you sure you're all right about this? I mean, Jake never made you... ."

"I'm fine," she whispered as Skinner started kissing her forehead. "Jake was too possessive, too jealous to share."

"I can see why." Now Skinner's hands slid over her neck to reach for Krycek's shoulders. "I surprised you're both willing." As Jess angled to the side to allow the men easier access, Skinner started kissing Krycek's left ear. "So where did you plant the camera?" he laughed softly. "Don't try to deny it, boy," he said, laying a finger on Krycek's lips, silencing his protest.

Jess was chuckling as she attacked Krycek's right ear. "C'mon, Alex. I wasn't FBI trained and I figured out in three seconds that someone wanted this taped for blackmail." She pulled on the lobe, making him gasp involuntarily. "And I think we all know who. That's what he wanted in exchange for the info, and why you hesitated when I said I wanted this."

"Yeah," Krycek admitted. "I'm okay with the idea of the three of us, but the thought of that tar sucking son of a bitch watching us turns my stomach."

Jess pursed her lips, thinking hard. "I have an idea. You and Walter put on a good show for the camera. I'll sit on the sidelines for the taped round."

Skinner frowned. "That puts me exactly where the Smoking Man wants me."

"I'm working on that. I think I know a way to get what we all need, but leave Cancerman empty handed," Jess murmured. "But you have to trust us." She stepped back and blinked, her face serious. "Can you do that?"

Skinner looked back and forth between Jess's dark brown eyes and Krycek's deep green ones. "I can trust you, Jess."

They both nodded. The message was clear. Jess may be trustworthy, but Krycek still wasn't. "I'll go get this set up," Krycek muttered.

After he stepped into the bedroom, Jess turned to Skinner. "I know that you have to make this look realistic by being rough. But if I think you're hurting him unnecessarily, I *will* step in, video or no video."

Skinner nodded. He had seen that protective look before, but then it was on the face of a mother dog watching as her pups were being handled by her master for the first time, trust commingled with threat.

Krycek stepped out of the bedroom. "It's all set up. I reprogrammed the camera's clock so there is no time discrepancy." He was obviously nervous.

Jess laid a hand on his arm. "You okay?" she whispered softly. Krycek took a deep breath and nodded. Jess slid her hand up and down his arm reassuringly.

"Come on, boy," Skinner said firmly, gripping Krycek's other arm and tugging him away from Jess's grasp. Skinner's voice was gruff and carried an underlying hint of menace, but a quick glance at his face assured Krycek it was mostly pretense, meant for the camera. Skinner intended to give the black lunged bastard the spectacle he expected to see, but he had *no* intentions of deliberately hurting Krycek to do it, especially with his lover watching. He was a hard man, but he wasn't a sadist.

Krycek cast a quick worried look at Jess, who gave him a reassuring smile before taking a seat on the chair next to the wardrobe where the camera was hidden. She was well out of the camera's range, and if she remained silent, she would not be noticed. For the second time that day Skinner began to unbutton Krycek's shirt. As each button was undone, Skinner kissed the pale, almost hairless skin that was exposed. Soon the shirt lay discarded on the floor, and Skinner began to slowly pull down the tab of Krycek's jeans, lowering the zipper with an agonizing slowness. Krycek shuddered as Skinner ran both his large, warm hands into Krycek's jeans and pushed them roughly away from his hips. Skinner jerked the jeans down Krycek's legs along with his briefs, and then with one smooth motion, shoved the young man backward onto the bed.

Krycek gasped, and looked up at Skinner warily, surprised and a bit intimidated by the sudden violence. The cold fire he saw blazing in his former boss's dark eyes did little to reassure him. Krycek swallowed, and timidly kicked off his jeans before lying back on the bed, naked and trembling a little. The room was warm, but he felt chilled to the bone. <Please, let me be able to get through this,> he prayed.

Skinner never took his eyes from Krycek's as slowly he undressed himself, carelessly tossing his clothes onto the floor with Krycek's. The look in those eyes made promises to Krycek that left him feeling breathless from some emotion that wasn't quite desire, and not entirely fear. Slowly Skinner lay down atop Krycek and began to skillfully use his hands and lips to explore the body lying supine beneath him. Skinner felt his excitement mounting quickly, aroused almost beyond reason by the sight of the lovely young man at his mercy. <So young,> he thought. <So very young, and so beautiful>.

Krycek gasped, and tossed restlessly under his former boss's caress. Skinner felt a completely unexpected wave of tenderness wash over him. Something about this young man was so vulnerable, it brought out responses in Skinner that he wasn't even aware he was capable of towards other people, let alone this man. Krycek tried so hard to be tough, with his tight jeans and black leather jackets, but once stripped of those accouterments, the illusion of toughness was lost and what remained was just a very frightened and wary young man.

Skinner leaned over to murmur into Krycek's ear. "Just follow my lead, Alex. I'm not going to hurt you."

Krycek nodded imperceptibly, feeling oddly grateful for the older man's use of his first name, an obvious attempt to put him at ease. Skinner kissed Alex's ear, exhaling warm breath that made gooseflesh rise on his body and his nipples tighten painfully. Skinner nipped at the delicate earlobe next to his mouth, and began to work his way down Krycek's body, running his tongue down the salty, lightly sweating skin of Krycek's neck to lazily circle one nipple, before suddenly nipping it hard. Krycek gasped, and writhed against the hard body above him.

Skinner continued down, trailing his tongue down the firm young body, dipping and swirling it into then out of Krycek's bellybutton before lowering his lips down to the heavy erection waving in front of his face. He rubbed his rough cheek against the velvety skin of that lovely cock, causing Krycek to gasp at the almost forgotten and utterly sensuous feel of a beard against his penis.

Skinner opened his mouth and began lapping at the tender flesh. Krycek groaned, and his fists clutched at the comforter, still tangled from their earlier grappling. From her perspective on the chair, Jess could feel her body responding to the sight of A. D. Walter Skinner taking liberty with the accommodating body of the man she loved. <I've got to remember that spot,> she thought as Skinner slowly explored an erogenous zone Jess wasn't aware of, making Krycek writhe in agonized pleasure. Her nipples tingled, and she reached down unconsciously to stroke herself with a feather light touch. Without taking her eyes from the bed, she slowly began undressing herself, letting her hands tease and linger on her body, making it even more responsive.

Feeling warm lips and hard teeth and soft tongue on his most sensitive organ was rapidly depriving Krycek of his ability to keep himself under any kind of control. He found it hard to lie still, but if he moved, Skinner pulled away, warning the young man without words to lie back and take it, reminding him of just who was in control of this situation.

Skinner ran his tongue lazily down Krycek's stiff shaft and began sucking almost casually at his balls. Krycek cried out and his hips left the bed. He never had told Jess, but he loved having his balls sucked. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to take this tortuous treatment. Skinner mouthed his balls, opening wide and taking first one, then the other, and then, incredibly, both into the recesses of his hot mouth at the same time. He released Krycek suddenly, and the younger man cried out at the feeling of the room's cool air against his overheated flesh. He cried out again, almost a sob, and whispered, "Sir, please...."

"Did I say you could speak?" Skinner demanded. He was gratified to see the young man bite his lower lip hard enough to draw blood before managing to shake his head 'no'. He slid his way back up to the young man's head. A heavy forearm went across Krycek's throat, cutting off his air. "You don't speak, you understand?" Skinner's voice carried tones of threat and menace, a strong reminder of who was in charge. A pointing finger punctuated each word mere inches from Krycek's face, but it was mostly dramatics for the camera. "You are silent. I will tell you when you may speak, but until then, you are not to make a sound, do you understand?"

Jess stiffened in the chair, her lips lifting from her teeth in a silent snarl. <Walter, don't you dare follow through on that alpha male threat with him!> Back when she and Mulder were dating, he had tried that kind of game with her in fun, forgetting momentarily what she had been through. She had reacted badly. Mulder then spent the next six weeks after that night trying to reassure her that Jake and he were two different people and that he would never hurt her. Jess kicked away her jeans that were puddled around her ankles. She crouched, ready to spring to Krycek's aid if it was needed. <Be strong, my love,> she thought. <I won't let him hurt you.>

Krycek nodded, and Skinner felt a sudden pang of unease when he noticed that tears were beginning to leak from the corners of Krycek's eyes. As he slid back down Krycek's body, he risked a glance backward over his shoulder to where Jess sat and was surprised to see her half naked and her face drawn into a dark, feral, scowl. Before resuming where he left off, he debated stopping, but decided that they were too far gone into the performance for that. Whatever was causing Krycek's tears and Jess's glares, they'd have to talk about it later.

Skinner licked one finger wetly, sucking and swirling it around in his mouth before placing it against Krycek's anus, teasingly rubbing and scratching right around the puckered opening without penetrating. Skinner allowed himself a grimly satisfied smile at the sight of the young man's cock pulsing at his touch. Who would have suspected him to be so responsive? Without warning he thrust the finger inside up to the first knuckle, and Krycek bucked helplessly under him, crying out despite the warning to stay silent. Clear fluid was beginning to leak copiously from the reddened tip of his lovely large erection.

Skinner pushed the finger the rest of the way inside, and stroked Krycek's prostate. Helplessly he arched his back off the bed and began bucking his hips, meeting the penetrating digit. Krycek's reaction to the stimulation was beginning to tell on him. His shaft lay flat against his stomach, precum trailing from it to pool on his belly. His balls were beginning to draw up toward his body, his hips leaving the bed with the force of his thrusting. He said nothing else, but sounds still escaped him, small, soft breathy little sounds that told Skinner he wouldn't be holding out much longer.

Skinner began stroking Krycek's cock with his other hand in time with the thrusting of his finger. He took the soft spongy flesh of the cock's head into his mouth, gently raking it with his teeth and firmly stroking the shaft with his tongue.

Suddenly, with a loud cry Krycek erupted into Skinner's mouth. Skinner continued to suck at the spasming organ in his mouth, using talented lips and tongue to milk every last drop of come from Krycek's balls. He didn't remove his mouth from Krycek's cock until he felt it beginning to grow soft. Almost reluctantly he allowed the sated organ to fall from his lips and crawled up the lovely young man's body to kiss him long and hard. Krycek shuddered at the taste of his own semen on his former boss's lips and tongue.

Skinner moved his lips to Krycek's ear. "You know what has to happen now, boy," he whispered. "I don't know how much experience you have in this area, Alex, but believe me when I tell you that inflicting pain is not how I get my jollies. I'm not going to intentionally hurt you. In fact, I hope I can make this as pleasurable for you as I know it will be for me."

Skinner reached past Krycek's head for the small bottle of Astroglide on the bed table. He squirted some of the lubricant into one hand, and parted Krycek's legs before sliding a single finger deep inside his ass. After a moment a second finger joined the first, then a third. Skinner glanced up at Krycek and the look he saw there on the young man's lovely face gave him pause for just a second. His deep green eyes were wide, the pupils enormous. His face was flushed, his lips parted and his skin shone with a thin sheen of sweat. Skinner thought that he looked as ageless as an angel, and just as beautiful. His eyes bored into Skinner's with an intensity that left the older man feeling suddenly uneasy. There was a story there behind those eyes, he knew. He wondered if he would ever have the opportunity to learn what it was.

Skinner removed his fingers from Krycek and settled himself between his legs. With a gentleness and care he hoped would set the young man at ease, he pulled Krycek's legs up and settled them on his shoulders. He stroked Krycek's thighs, maintaining eye contact. Krycek gazed back at him, a deep, frightened sadness and resignation behind the obvious sexual longing in his eyes. Skinner was still feeling the unease that had assailed him moments before, and he had to admit to himself that he had undeniable doubts about what he was doing. As much as he felt Krycek should be punished for all he had done, this was not the time nor the place nor the way. He had been telling the truth when he told Krycek he didn't want to cause him pain. And that included psychic pain. Skinner wondered about the propriety of continuing with this, but he felt he had no choice. They'd all agreed to it, and hurting or not, Krycek was obviously willing to go though with the act. And God knew Skinner wanted to go through with it. He felt excited beyond reason, and eager to bury himself in the warm and willing human flesh before him.

Krycek gasped sharply as Skinner began to penetrate him. The young man shivered beneath him, partially from pleasure, partially from fear. Skinner closed his eyes and willed himself to go slowly. He'd promised Krycek he wouldn't hurt him, and it was a promise he intended to keep. But Krycek was so tight, so hot..., his internal skin felt like heated silk, gripping Skinner's cock in a velvet fist. Skinner hoped he would be able to last long enough to bring the young man the pleasure he'd promised him.

Krycek groaned deeply. The older man's cock deep inside was bringing him to a level of ecstasy he'd seldom felt - part pain, all pleasure, and soul consuming. He wondered dimly which emotion he was feeling more strongly, the pleasure of the act, or the shame of the memory. Krycek used his internal muscles to grip Skinner tightly as he thrust, gripping the headboard behind him and using it as a anchor to try to hold himself in place while Skinner thrust against him, into him, faster and faster, harder and harder... The feeling was so intense, so powerful... sweat fell from Skinner's brow like rain as he gripped Krycek's powerful thighs and pounded into him. He was frantic now, he was close, it wouldn't be long....

Jess sat gripping the arms of her chair until her knuckles turned white. Her breathing had sped up, and she had to bite her lip to keep quiet. Unconsciously, she was writhing in time to Skinners thrusts. This was the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed and it was almost impossible to keep her body's responses in check.

Skinner gripped Krycek's cock, hard once again so soon after his first climax and jerked it roughly as he slammed himself against the young man beneath him so hard he shoved him up the bed. Krycek began moaning loudly, coming for a second time just as Skinner began to come for the first. Skinner saw colored lights exploding behind his closed lids, and thought for a moment the top of his head just might blow off. He'd never felt anything so intense in his life.

After a moment the spasms stopped, and he collapsed bonelessly onto Krycek, causing the young man to grunt with surprise. Skinner allowed his arms to go round Krycek's neck, and kissed his cheek. After a moment, he felt Krycek's arms hesitantly go round his back as Krycek embraced his former boss. Skinner could feel the wetness of Krycek's tears, still flowing, against his own cheek, and he wondered again at the young man's history. What had he been through that was so painful that this encounter brought him to tears even as it brought him to release? And how much must he love the young woman in the room with them, and their precious missing daughter, to go though with something that caused him such psychic pain.

Jess released the breath she had been holding when Skinner climaxed, a tear trailing down her cheek as she watched the two men embrace. Skinner had kept his promise about not hurting Krycek, but she knew how hard it had been for her lover to go through with this seduction. She focused on calming her desires, knowing what Krycek now needed the most was emotional support and not a horny lover ready to jump him and make him come yet again. Right now all her mind wanted to do was get to Krycek and reassure him that everything was fine. Her body's desires could be tended to later.

Her eyes caught Skinner's as he glanced back again. She gestured towards the bathroom with her head. With one last kiss on the young man's forehead, Skinner pulled away from Krycek. "I'll be right back," Skinner murmured as he got out of bed and walked towards the master bath. <Maybe the boy really has changed,> he thought as he closed the door. <And then maybe I never knew the 'real' Krycek.> If their situations had been reversed, if he and Sharon had a daughter and didn't know if she were alive or dead or worse, Skinner wasn't sure he would have been able to be so vulnerable to a man who had threatened him and had no real reason to keep from killing him. And as mush as he had loved and tried to love Sharon, Skinner doubted he could have willingly done what Krycek had just done for Jess.

After Skinner disappeared into the bathroom, Krycek got out of bed. He stumbled weakly to the wardrobe where the camera was hidden. After shutting it off, he slumped against the maple wood and shut his eyes, tears still falling. He jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. "It's only me," Jess whispered. She pressed her body against his. Only when his arms encircled him did he realize she was naked also. Jess tugged at his shoulders. "Back to bed?" Krycek nodded. Jess led him back to their bed, easing him into the center. She began kissing away his tears. "It's all right," she whispered as Skinner came out of the bathroom.

Skinner slid back into the bed on the other side of Krycek. Two pairs of hands started to gently trace over his body. He started to gasp out of emotional overload more than pleasure. "No... please... no more... not tonight."

Jess nodded as Skinner kissed the back of Krycek's neck. She pulled the comforter over their forms as she felt Skinner's hand slide to the small of her back to pull her more firmly against Krycek, and Krycek more firmly against himself. Jess dimmed the lamp and then slipped an arm over Krycek's shoulder to rest on Skinner's, completing the connection. Thus entangled, they eventually fell asleep.

* * * * * * *

When Skinner woke up one a.m., the first thing he noticed was he had slept in a strange bed by a very warm body. The second was the very warm body belonged to Alex Krycek and just beyond him was Jess Leahs.

As the memories of last night came back slowly to him, he raised his head and sat up. There was a dim light emitting from the lamp beside the bed, allowing him study his bedfellows. Krycek tossed restlessly in his sleep. Jess, on Krycek's other side and asleep, rested an arm lightly on his shoulder, trying to reassure him even while unconscious.

Skinner looked at the sleeping forms with mixed emotions. <What are we now? Not quite friends, but no longer enemies?> Jess was snuggled up on her side, a small smile curling her lips. But Krycek's expression was more troubled. He began to sweat and mumble.

Krycek shifted, pulling the sheet away from his body, also baring Jess's chest. Skinner could feel the first stirrings of renewed sexual interest. He reached down to stroke the sparse downy hair that covered Krycek's torso.

Just as he made contact, Krycek's green eyes snapped opened. "Don't touch me!" he screamed, cowering back.

Skinner jumped back and Jess shot up, her eyes wide and agleam with a mother wolf's protective anger. Krycek was pushing hard against her, burrowing against her like a frightened child. She looked from him to Skinner, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Comprehension dawned on her face and she relaxed. "Alex, it's okay. It was only Walter. It's all right," she whispered as she stroked his hair.

Krycek blinked once, remembered where he was, and pushed away from Jess. He wouldn't look at either of them. "I'm going to take a shower," he muttered. He grabbed the top sheet as he got out of bed, obscuring his lower half as he retreated to the bathroom.

"Alex?" Krycek turned back at the sound of Jess's voice. "Can I tell him?"

He leant against the doorjamb, thinking it over, top sheet still shielding his body. "Yeah," Krycek said with a bitter laugh. "He can't think any worse of me than he does already." He disappeared into the bathroom.

Skinner looked at Jess. "What was all that about?"

Jess sighed. "A dark secret in his past." She reached behind her to turn up the lamp and pick up a robe which she wrapped around her. She also tossed a pair of boxers to Skinner.

One side of Skinner's mouth curled in a grin as he stepped into the shorts. "Isn't everything in that boy's past a dark secret?"

"Not this dark," was Jess's reply. She settled onto her legs, kneeling on the bed. "You know about what happened to him, the whole lycanthropy experiment, right?"

Skinner sat down on the same side she knelt on. "I've been informed of it," he said cautiously. He wasn't sure that he believed half of what he read. Psychic werewolves who could regrow missing limbs weren't exactly normal. But then this whole situation made some of Mulder's X-Files look perfectly normal.

"Well, not everything was written down in that file." Jess continued. She sat a little straighter, and Skinner was reminded of a teacher about to give a lecture. "The werewolves had a hierarchical pack system, much like wild wolves do, except monogamy and the alphas of the pack being the only breeding pair didn't seem to be the rule. The dominant male, who called himself Alpha Wolf, had a sadistic streak. Alex, being the newest member of the pack, was what's called the omega wolf, or lowest in rank. In the wild, an alpha male enforces dominance on a subordinate male by treating him like a female, by miming intercourse. Only in Alex's case..." she trailed off.

Skinner looked aghast. Being beaten as punishment was one thing, but what Jess was implying? Krycek may be an untrustworthy, murdering betrayer, but there were other punishments that were more appropriate. <No wonder he was so scared last night.> Krycek had been through a physical violation that he felt no one should endure. Last night, at least, had been consentual. "You don't mean...?"

"Exactly. He was raped repeatedly by Alpha Wolf." Jess sighed again. "You know about the emotional repercussion of a person being raped. I've helped Lindy through them and gone through them myself. Alex has them all, plus a few more." She looked Skinner in the eye. "You may not believe it, but he is truly ashamed of everything he's done. And he feels that everything that happened since he stole the tape from you is just what he deserves."

Skinner looked at her skeptically. "So why is none of this mentioned in Agents Mulder's and Scully's reports?"

"Think about it, Walter. You know how close we are, but it took him a year to admit to me he had been raped. Do you honestly believe he would be eager to tell Mulder and Dana about that?" She shook her head. "That's why he was so frightened last night. You are the first man he's been with since Alpha Wolf attacked him. He was trying not to relive the experience." Her eyes hardened. "And Cancerman ordered what happened to him and knew exactly what last night would do to him."

* * * * * * *

Krycek stood under the shower head, feeling the water wash over him. He wasn't ashamed of last night with Skinner. That had been pleasant. But the feel of another man having sex with him triggered memories that he would have rather forgotten.

He shivered as he remembered what Alpha Wolf had done to him. Although he had enjoyed what had conspired the night before, there had been points where he had almost panicked, caught up in a flashback. Only Jess's presence had been enough to keep him from fleeing.

He started scrubbing his skin, trying to feel clean. Sometimes, he could still feel the oil oozing out of his pores, his eyes. But that felt spring time fresh compared how he felt after Alpha Wolf had abused him. Some of his darkest nightmares were about being locked in that damn silo. His worst one involved him retching up that cursed whatever-it-was, slumping down against the alien artifact, feeling a breath of hot air on the back of his neck and an arm go around his waist and only then realizing that Alpha Wolf was also locked up with him.

The door opened and the soft pad of Jess's feet could be heard. "Alex?" came her voice. "Can I join you?" she asked timidly.

"Please, Jess." He held aside the curtain.

Jess stepped in, and touched his arm shyly. "Are you all right?"

"No," was his shaky reply. As Jess put her arms around him, he sagged against her. "I keep thinking about what I've done, and what has been done to me. I deserved what Alpha Wolf did to me," he said in a broken voice.

Jess shook her head. "Lindy didn't deserve what happened to her. I didn't deserve what Jake did to me. Why should it be any different for you?" She pulled his head down and cradled it on her shoulder.

"No one deserves to be raped, no matter what they've done." Skinner pushed aside the curtain to join them. "Some punishments don't fit the crime." He ran a hand comfortingly over the younger man's shoulders.

Krycek wasn't paying that much attention to either of them. He was wrapped up in the nightmare of his memory. "I can still feel him against me sometimes, stimulating me. I came for the bastard, just before he did. Then he bit me, Changed me." His head drooped even further. "And it was erotic."

"Alex," Jess whispered into his ear. "You didn't have much of a choice. Male physiology is wired so when you come, it's pleasant to some degree."

Skinner pressed against Krycek's back. "One of the first cases I investigated was a homosexual gang rape. I learned a lot about human sexuality on that case. Believe me, just because your body enjoyed it doesn't mean you asked for it to happen." He paused, curious about how they would answer his next question. "Did you ever receive any counseling?"

Krycek snorted as he turned to face Skinner. "No," he spat. "Mulder put us in contact with someone who would believe me about the UFO part, but whenever I started talking about werewolves, he looked at me as if he were ready to institutionalize me."

Jess also shook her head sorrowfully. "If the counselor won't help you where you're at, what's the point of going?" Her arms slip under his and up to rest on his shoulders.

"So the two of you have been dealing with everything on your own?" Skinner asked, incredulous.

"Well, we can't exactly go through traditional counseling, and last time I've checked, abductee support groups believe in little gray aliens, but not furry gray werebeasts," Krycek said.

"I did get some counseling about when I was raped by Jake, after Mulder and I parted ways," Jess commented. "Me remembering what I learned, and reading a lot of psych books is the only way we've stayed sane." She paused, resting her cheek against Krycek's shoulder. "We were damn lucky that we didn't pick up any diseases. You can see the test results if you'd like," she offered.

Skinner nodded, relieved to have an answer to one question he hadn't been sure how to ask. "I'm also clean. But before we do anything else, we should get some condoms so you don't end up pregnant, Jess, and not know which of us is the father."

Both Jess and Krycek shut their eyes. "I wish that we're a problem, Walter," Jess said, a tear trailing from her eye. "Whatever happened to me when I was taken, it rendered me sterile."

"And it's all my fault," Krycek whispered bitterly. "If I had never gotten involved with that black lunged bastard to begin with, none of this would have happened."

"Alex, don't talk like that," Jess said. "You can't blame yourself for what Alpha Wolf did to you."

"You were faced with difficult choices for any man..." Skinner started.

"I'm not a man!" Krycek yelled. He turned away from Skinner, his first display of anger in a long time. "I let Alpha Wolf fuck me. Then I couldn't protect my lover and my child from what I should have known was going to happen. And I let you fuck me last night, and I enjoyed it." The anger drained from his voice. "What kind of man does that make me?" The last words were a harsh whisper.

Jess looked up into Krycek's eyes. They had variations on that conversation ever since he had told her about his defilement. There was nothing more she could say to ease her love's anguish. Jess didn't what to do. All she could do was lean her head against his chest and hold him tightly, listening to his heartbeat.

She felt a second pair of arms go around her. Skinner slid his arms around Jess's waist and over Krycek's hands. "You are a man," he said softly into Krycek's ear. "You didn't just 'let Alpha Wolf fuck you'. And you wouldn't have survived what you've been through if you weren't. You've earned my respect, Alex."

"I... don't... deserve... it," Krycek gasped, his eyes beginning to tear. Skinner and Jess held him, gently swaying. They let him cry and cry and cry. He sobbed out all his shame from the repeated attacks by Alpha Wolf, the terror of being left to die in that God forsaken silo and then being experimented on, the sorrow he felt when his mate went missing, the fear that the daughter he had never even held may be dead or worse, the self-loathing he still felt at betraying Mulder and Scully, and over the loss of his innocence when he went to work for the Smoking Man, and for the miserable family life that had started him down this path.

Skinner, closest to the shower head, eventually started to shiver. "We're out of hot water," he said, reaching back to shut off the flow. Jess nodded and slid the curtain back. She stepped out of the shower and helped Krycek out as if he were a small boy. Krycek moved almost in a trance, dazed from releasing his pent up emotions.

Skinner grabbed a few towels from their racks and tossed one to Jess. After a quick wipe down, she and Skinner began to dry Krycek gently.

Jess ran the towel over Krycek's face gently, wiping away the trails of his tears. Skinner rubbed his towel briskly though Krycek's hair, making it stand on end. Now he did look a lot like the boy Skinner always called him. But on that young, beautiful face was written a knowledge and an experience that not even Methuselah had lived long enough to acquire.

Jess busied herself with his legs and nether region, not trying to arouse, just dry. Then she rubbed her towel over Krycek's chest, tracing his ribs and sternum. Unable to resist, she placed a wet kiss just above his heart. At Krycek's reflexive sigh of pleasure, she slid her tongue over to one of his nipples. She licked and nipped it to a tight bud.

The gentle contact seemed to snap Krycek out of his daze. His hands went to either side of her cheeks and pulled Jess close to kiss her with an open mouth and probing tongue. All her denied lust from last night came flooding back into her system. She whimpered when Krycek pressed his half formed erection against her thigh.

Skinner could feel his own cock stirring as he watched the two lovers kiss. Even with everything they had shared last night, Skinner still felt he needed permission before joining them. He stepped up close enough to Krycek to feel the heat radiating from the young man's body and blew softly along the nape of Krycek's neck, stopping just below the earlobe, but never touching his skin. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked softly.

Krycek pulled back to look at Jess. "It's your choice," she whispered.

He then turned to look at Skinner. This time when Skinner looked into those clear green eyes, he saw no fear. Hesitation, yes. Uncertainty, yes. Fear, no. "Stay," Krycek whispered, and then lunged for the AD's mouth.

Skinner froze for a moment, surprised by Krycek's sudden enthusiasm. Then he started returning the kiss with equal passion.

"Hey guys," Jess said in a forlorn voice. Both men turned to look at her. She was mugging a pathetic face for all she was worth. "You two got to do that last night, making me wait. I'm feeling a little left out."

"Poor baby," Krycek said, stroking her hair and sliding his hand to cup her cheek. "Just wait your turn. We'll pay some attention to you." His hand went lower to rest on her breast, toying with the suddenly tight nipple.

Skinner placed his square palm against Jess's other breast, feeling the nipple contract. "As lovely a bathroom you two have, I think we'll all be more comfortable in bed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jess asked. They moved back into the bedroom. Jess motioned for Krycek to get in before her. Skinner got in on the other side, sandwiching Krycek's body firmly between them.

As Krycek's head dipped to suckle at Jess's breast, Skinner slipped a hand between their bodies. "Mine," he rumbled, fingering the precum wetting the tip of Krycek's cock, stroking it down the stiff shaft.

Jess lifted her head and looked at Skinner with raised eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?" She took hold gently of the base of Krycek's erect cock. "I saw him first."

"No, I did," Skinner corrected. His fingers wrapped around the soft head. "I was his boss before you met him, after all."

"Yeah, but I got in his pants first." Jess squeezed and relaxed her hand lightly and repeatedly. When Krycek sighed softly, she winked at Skinner. "That gives me ownership rights."

Skinner grinned in response. He began stroking Krycek's cock firmly to where Jess held him. "But I think I outrank you."

"Maybe at the Hoover building, but here you don't," Jess snorted, her hand still moving. "My house, my lover, my rules."

Krycek pulled away from Jess's breast and moaned. "Have either of you considered that what you're arguing over is attached to me?" he asked, his hips starting to slowly thrust.

Her hand sped up the tempo and Skinner matched it. "Be quiet, Alex," was Jess's response. Under the twin assault, it was impossible though. Krycek's breathing grew rapider, now coming in short gasps. He squinched his eyes shut.

A hand went to cup his balls, rolling them individually and together. From it's size, he guessed it was Jess's. Skinner's slid between his thighs to reach between Jess's legs. Krycek heard her muffled squeak as Skinner stroked her, dampening his fingers.

Then it was Krycek's turn to squeak. Skinner was pressing a finger, slicked with Jess's arousal, between his cheeks probing for his opening. Krycek squirmed a little, pressing back against the searching hand.

Hearing and feeling Krycek's response, Jess switched motions. Her hand on his cock ceased to squeeze and began to stroke in an opposite rhythm of Skinners, forward when he pulled back and back when he pulled forward. Skinner, meanwhile, was busying himself by fingering Krycek's prostate in time to their strokes.

Now Krycek started to moan and thrash. "Oh God," he grunted, tossing his head. He pressed forward into Jess's hands, and back against Skinner's. The tug of war going on in and around his groin quickly became too much. With an explosive yell, he came, shooting hot semen onto Jess's thighs. He buried his head between her breasts, allowing her to cradle his head.

Skinner sat up on one elbow. "Now look what you've done," he said in mock annoyance to Jess. He reached across Krycek's body to trace his fingers through the cum on Jess's thighs.

"Me?" Jess said innocently. The look she gave Skinner was anything but innocent. "You had a hand in it. Or I guess I should say in him."

"Yes you could say that," Skinner smirked, running his hand up her torso. "Now it's your turn." He ran the pad of his thumb over her tight nipples. "Get over here," he growled.

Jess rose up to mock glare at Skinner and Krycek started to giggle. "Sir, if I were you, I wouldn't take that tone of voice with her."

"Don't spoil my fun, Alex," Jess purred. "Let him learn the hard way." She carefully crawled over his body to get to Skinner, pausing only to kiss Krycek. He scooted to where Jess vacated, propping himself up lazily on one elbow to watch. <This ought to be interesting,> he thought, idly wondering who would end up submitting to whom.

Jess lay down next to Skinner, letting him pull her in close to kiss and nuzzle her. She guided one hand to her breast. Skinner rolled on top of her. His hands started stroking all the bare skin he could reach.

Jess sighed and drew her hands down to Skinners butt. Her body was extremely responsive to his touch. He pressed his lips to hers, stroking her damp tongue with his as he eased between her legs.

"How do you like it, Jess?" he whispered in her ear. He kissed the tender spot where her chin joined her neck. "Hard and fast or slow and gentle?"

Jess's head was tilted back, her eyes shut tightly. She was smiling in a way that Krycek recognized as one of her more unpredictable moods. "What do you want, Walter?"

"Be careful how you answer that, sir," Krycek said. He was watching the pair fascinated by their actions and was touching himself lightly.

"Alex, be quiet," Jess purred. She reached over to squeeze Krycek's cock, causing it to erect violently.

Skinner laughed. "It looks like you're the one who needs to be careful, Alex." He slid into Jess and began to thrust, at first slowly and then harder and faster.

Jess's dark eyes turned back to Skinner, filled with laughter. "Walter, what Alex was trying to warn you about is that when someone screws me, I screw back just as hard."

Then the breath was knocked from his body. Jess had somehow flipped them so she was above him. And she was riding him hard.

He lay back and let her do the work. Aside from that prostitute that had been paid to bed and frame him, none of his sexual partners, male or female, had been willing to wrest control from him, and she did just for a few seconds. Jess, however, seemed determined to be in charge for almost the whole thing. It was a strange sensation and position for Skinner. And even more surprising, he found he liked it.

Skinner watched her breasts bounce from the force of her hips grinding against his. He reached up to knead them, relishing their weight. Jess gasped and sped up a fraction more, clenching him with her internal muscles. Then his back arched, toes curled, and a drawn out groan escaped his lips as he came, pumping furiously into her depths. He shut his eyes as the sensations pounded through him. <She's almost as good a lay as Alex.>

His eyes opened when he heard her indignant squawk of surprise and felt her being lifted off his softening penis. Krycek, still erect from her earlier caress, was straddling his legs and entering Jess from behind.

He looked at Jess's face. Her eyes were half open and luminous from the pleasure he had inflicted and Krycek was inflicting on her. Skinner reached up to stroke Jess's cheek. <Sharon never looked so passionate or beautiful.> And Krycek looked equally passionate and beautiful above her, intent on making her come yet again. He had a firm grip on her hips and slammed into her hard and fast.

Skinner reached for Krycek's shoulders, pulling the two writhing bodies against his. He kissed first one and then the other full set of lips with an open mouth and questing tongue. And to his amazement, he felt himself getting hard so soon after coming. "Let me out from underneath."

Krycek reared back on his knees, taking Jess with him and still thrusting furiously. Skinner scooted out from under them, but not before giving one of Jess's nipples a playful lick.

"What... are... you... doing..., Walter?" Jess managed to gasp out ask Krycek still pounded her.

"You'll see, Jess. But Krycek will feel. And I think you'll both enjoy." Skinner repositioned himself between Krycek's legs.

Jess grinned wickedly. "I... guess... what... they... say... about... baldness... and... testosterone... is... true."

"Sir, what are you doing?" Krycek asked nervously, glancing back as Skinner reached over him for the Astroglide.

"I think you know." Skinner lay down on the still heaving body. Krycek moaned as he felt the length of Skinner's hot arousal against his buttocks. Skinner stroked up and down his sides. He whispered in Krycek's ear, "If you don't want this, all you have to do is say 'no,' Alex."

Krycek paused, firmly planted in Jess. "Yes, do me, sir," he whispered huskily as Jess reached backwards and urged with her hands for him to keep moving. He picked up at a slightly slower pace than before.

Skinner blew softly in the young man's ear. He pushed off of Krycek, kneeling between the younger man's legs. He squirted some of the lubricant into his hand. After letting the gel warm slightly, Skinner slipped one finger past the tight ring of muscle of Krycek's anus, making the young man push against him.

He started to lazily search with that finger. Krycek jumped when Skinner caressed his prostate. Jess squealed. "I don't know what you did, Walter, but his reaction sure felt good. Do it again."

"Not this time." Instead, Skinner began to penetrate Krycek. The young man beneath him moaned and pressed back against the A.D., and then relaxed as the older man began to thrust, allowing Skinner to drive him deeper into Jess.

Jess's hands went from Krycek's hips to Skinner's. She could feel Krycek's every pulse, every twitch, every reaction to both her body and the man above him. Her hips began working in time with the men above her. She was so close.

Krycek grunted with every motion. The sensation of being simultaneously sheathed and impaled was mind blowing. And that pleasure quickly turned to raw ecstasy as Jess came, her muscles clenching and releasing his cock, Skinner's raking against his prostate at the same time, causing him to tumble over the edge and into the abyss.

Skinner moaned. Both bodies beneath him had seized up in the throes of their orgasm. Krycek's tight ass was milking his cock in strong tremors. And then Skinner came, exploding furiously, feeling like it was not just his cock, but his whole body that was spasming. He collapsed onto Krycek, who still lay limply on Jess. They all held each other, savoring the aftershocks.

Eventually it was Jess who broke the spell. "Guys... you're... too... heavy... . Having... trouble... breathing...," she said, her voice muffled by the pillow she was face down on.

"Spoilsport," Krycek mumbled as Skinner slid off to Jess's right side. Then he cuddled into Jess's left. "What time is it anyway?" he asked with a yawn.

Jess lazily lifted her head to stare at the clock. "Two thirty." She snuggled back down between the warm bodies. "Let's get some more sleep and we'll talk over breakfast. Walter, would you dim the light?"

Skinner did so and gave Jess and Krycek a lingering kiss before nestling back down beside Jess. He threw an arm across both of their bodies, before shutting his eyes. "Sleep well."

And for the rest of the night, none of them were disturbed by nightmares.

* * * * * * *

The chiming of the grandfather clock downstairs woke up Krycek. It was ten a.m. on Sunday morning. He sat up in bed and looked around. Jess was still laying next to him and Skinner on her other side.

<This isn't how I thought this situation would end up,> he thought. Jess lay on her stomach, hair shooting every which way, looking unearthly beautiful. Skinner's head rested between her shoulder blades, a slight smile on his face.

Krycek smiled and sighed. <For someone who has such a forbidding exterior at work, Skinner has a surprisingly gentle side.> When he saw Skinner at the door last night, he had not expected to survive this encounter, or if he did, to be beaten within an inch of his life after being raped again. But neither early this morning nor late last night had been rape. He knew from the background information during his assignment to Mulder that the AD was an ex-Marine, and had a troubled marriage. Perhaps Skinner's stone cold attitude and threatening posture at work was just as carefully crafted a facade as Krycek's leather jackets - an illusion of invulnerability that was surprisingly easy to see through, if you knew where to look. <Maybe we're not so different after all.>

Krycek slid out of bed and found a his clothes. For some reason, he felt shy about dressing in front of the sleeping pair, so he dressed in the bathroom. As he came back out, he found Skinner awake, although still in bed. "Morning, sir."

"Good morning." Skinner looked at Krycek. He looked back at Jess. "She's still out like a light."

Krycek smiled. "Jess isn't that much of a morning person. I'll go get breakfast started. We don't have much to offer, though but you're welcome to it."

"Cold cereal and milk is fine with me, if you've got it."

Krycek nodded, padded downstairs, and started to fix breakfast. He had just finished pouring the orange juice when Skinner came downstairs. "Jess isn't awake yet?"

Skinner shook his head. "When I tapped her shoulder, she growled something that sounded suspiciously like 'bite me' and rolled over."

Krycek sighed as he opened the freezer. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." He removed a baggie filled with small frozen spheres.

"What are those?" Skinner asked.

"Marbles. Sometimes it's the only way you can get her moving in the morning. She's going to be pissed, though. Be prepared to search for my remains." He paused at Skinner's quizzical stare. "Have you ever been woken up by frozen marbles being rolled across your back?"

Skinner chuckled at the younger man's doomed expression as Krycek climbed the stairs. He was still laughing when he heard a loud screech echo from the upstairs bedroom.

Eventually Krycek came downstairs, followed by a glaring Jess. She was dressed in dark jeans and a black sweatshirt. "Good morning, Walter," she said, kissing the A.D.'s cheek lightly.

"What, nothing for me?" Krycek asked, looking hurt.

"I'm not talking to you except to say you won't know when it's coming. You won't know where it's coming. You won't know how it's coming. But believe me. It's *coming.*"

"Sounds like you're in big trouble, Alex," Skinner laughed. But he grew serious quickly. "When are you supposed to deliver the tape?"

"Tonight, sir. I'm supposed to deliver it to him personally."

Jess nodded, resting her chin on her interlaced fingers. "And I'll be there to take it back."

* * * * * * *

They spent the rest of the day plotting contingency plans incase Jess failed to regain the tape. Although if she failed, there was not much that could be done for Skinner. Jess did feel however that she wouldn't fail, but it wouldn't hurt to have backup plans.

Now they were sitting in the living room, killing time. Boomer and Chloe decided to make an appearance. The husky sat at Skinner's feet while the cat curled on Jess's lap. Krycek was in the kitchen, getting them something to drink.

Jess looked at Skinner from where she sat on the couch, stroking Chloe. Something had been bothering her. She felt that he deserved to see the reality of what she was. "Walter, I know you've read about what I am, but do you want to believe? Can you believe?"

Skinner looked up from scratching behind Boomer's ears. "Jess, what are you talking about?"

Jess sighed, looking around the room to collect her thoughts. "It's not just a simple matter of saying 'She says she's a werewolf and I believe her' without seeing me Changed," she hesitantly began, still stroking the cat. "It's not a matter of reading one of Mulder's reports and not dismissing what he says as bunk." She looked Skinner in the eyes. "I once Changed in front of a human who didn't know what I was. He ended up in a mental institution and will probably never be released. It shattered his mind. All because he didn't want to and couldn't believe. I knew what it would do to him, but I went ahead and Changed in front of him anyway."

Skinner blinked. She didn't seem like the type that would maim or kill for pleasure. "Why did you do it?"

"He killed my friend." Somehow the four simple words managed to convey the depth of her sorrow at the loss in Jess's voice.

Skinner nodded, realizing for the first time that Jess didn't love often nor lightly. And when someone did gain her trust and affection, be it friend or lover, she protected as fiercely and as loyally as the animal she said she could turn into. And she was offering that same trust and affection to him.

And that cinched Skinner's decision. "I can believe," he said firmly.

Krycek returned with the drinks. "Believe what?" he asked, passing the sodas to Skinner and to Jess.

"In what I am," Jess said, putting Chloe on the floor. She turned to Krycek. "I thought it was only fair to show him."

Krycek nodded. "You're right. It's only fair." He settled down on the couch next to her. "Are you going to do it now?"

Jess cocked her head at Skinner. "No time like the present," he said.

Jess nodded and focused on a far spot on the wall, staring intently at it. Skinner watched fascinated as the form before him blurred, shifted, and Changed. Her knees made a quiet popping noise as they folded back into canine hocks. The bare hands and feet furred over and grew four inch talons. Pointed ears lifted from where they had lay flat against her skull. As the muzzle extended, a tearing noise was heard. The furry head turned to look at her hindquarters, a slightly disgusted snort escaping as the black furred tail ripped through the seat of her jeans, ruining yet another pair. Jess yawned, exposing her ivory white fangs and blood red gums. She lifted a hind foot to scratch lazily behind her right ear.

"Don't you *dare* give fleas to Boomer or Chloe," Krycek laughed. The laugh was abruptly cut off by a pillow flying into his face. But now was not the time for silliness. "I've got to get going and deliver the tape," Krycek said.

Jess nodded and stood also. For some reason, the Change added about two feet in height to her stature when she stood on her hind legs, making her seven feet tall and tower over the two men. Jess pulled Krycek to her in a reassuring hug, licking the top of his head as a farewell kiss. Krycek squeezed back and then left the room.

Jess turned to Skinner now and hunkered down to his eye level, minimizing herself in an effort not to scare him. She reached forward slowly, offering her hand/paw to shake.

Skinner took the offered appendage, and then pulled Jess to him for a hug also. Her body felt unmistakably female underneath the clothes and fur. Her arms went gently around his body, and he could feel the enormous strength being restrained in those steel hard muscles. <God!> he thought. <She could have pulled me limb from limb anytime last night.>

He squirmed as he felt her rough tongue caress the top of his bald head. A deep growling chuckle came from the barrel chest his cheek was pressed against. Then he felt a rush of wind as Jess abruptly pulled away and bounded out the open window.

That left Skinner alone in the room with the pets. They had all agreed to meet at his apartment at midnight. Then it hit him. This plan required him to trust the agent who was a known traitor and murderer. Somehow, when Jess had been in the room, it had seem to be the most sensible thing to do. Now alone, it seemed to be playing right into Cancerman's hands. <It's a little late to be having second thoughts,> he thought as he left the condo.

* * * * * * *

Cancerman stepped into his apartment and turned on the light. He tossed his trench coat over the back of the chair in front of his typewriter. He put the tape in the VCR and sat down on his couch.

Krycek had shown up at their chosen rondeveau point, suitably dispirited and upset, and handed over the tape. "Now where's the file?"

Cancerman pocketed the tape. "When I'm assured of what's on the tape, you'll get your information." He then turned to go, leaving Krycek standing among the light and shadows of the alley where they had met.

He didn't see one of the shadows detach from the others and stalk after him.

He sat watching the two men on screen dispassionately. The Cigarette Smoking Man picked up the phone and dialed a number. <Time to throw a scrap of cheese to the rat.> "See to it the specified information is delivered." He hung up the phone and turned his attention back to the television. When the performance was over and static filled the screen, he lit a cigarette.

"Was is good for you too?" a female voice purred from behind him. Cancerman turned to see Jess leaning against the sill of the open window, arms crossed. "I guess the desire to watch that type of video runs in the family."

"What are you doing here?" He tried staring down the figure dressed in black jeans, a dark sweatshirt, but oddly enough, no shoes or socks.

Jess wasn't one to be easily cowed. "I think you know," she said, lazily pushing away from the wall. She started walking causally towards him. "Alex is remembering more and more everyday," Jess said conversationally. "Especially about how he was unwerewolfed. He says that if the treatments don't kill you, you just wish they did."

Cancerman sat calmly, not allowing the shiver of fear he felt to appear. He had been able to intimidate other werewolves before, but he knew the same mind games would not work on the young woman now standing in front of him. "What makes you think I would opt for a reversal, if I acquired the same condition you have?"

Jess smiled and leaned in close. "You live in the darkness," she whispered. A finger traced his jaw line as gentle as a lover's touch. It ended under the point of the chin, focusing Cancerman's eyes on hers. "You have others take the actual risk of doing your dirty work when it involves face to face confrontation. And when you are involved directly, you kill from afar." She laughed softly, a chilling sound. "You don't have the balls it takes to be a werewolf."

Cancerman involuntarily flinched under her touch. Score one for Jess. "What are you here for?"

"The tape and a promise to leave Skinner alone," was the purred reply. "Give me what I want right now, and I leave without throwing a rabid fit. However if I don't get what I want, I start biting. And if I hear of Skinner having, shall we say problems with job security, I'm returning, fangs bared. And I'll keep returning." Jess smiled grimly. "The choice is yours."

The Smoking Man didn't see an immediate way out of the situation without giving her what she wanted. He was too old to be certain he would survive the reversal of the Change, and he had no desire at this time to live out the rest of his days with the urge to howl at the moon once a month. "Take what you want. You have my word," he growled, stubbing out a cigarette.

Jess smiled sweetly. "Thank you." She sauntered over to the VCR and ejected the tape. Tapping it against her thigh, she crossed the room to the window. Doing so, it left her back unguarded, the ultimate werewolf insult. "You are so harmless I can bare my neck and still be safe," it said. And Cancerman knew exactly what her motions meant.

She jumped onto the open window's sill, balancing on the balls of her bare feet. Jess turned back to smile once more at Cancerman. Only now she had Changed, so a wolf grin smiled good bye to him. She tucked the tape inside her jacket and jumped.

Cancerman went to the window unhurriedly. Jess had landed running on all fours, apparently unharmed by the five story fall. "Damn her," he whispered softly in both annoyance and admiration as he lit another Morley, watching the fleet dark shadow be swallowed by the even darker shadows of the night.

* * * * * * *

As it neared midnight, Krycek walked down the hallway to Skinner's apartment. As they had agreed, he was returning to let Skinner know that the tape had been delivered and it was now up to Jess.

Skinner opened the door on Krycek's first knock. "Where is Jess?"

Krycek stepped into the apartment. "Don't worry, sir. She'll be here."

A knocking sound came from behind the curtains that obscured the balcony. Skinner went for his gun and cautiously drew the curtains to one side.

"Would *somebody* please let me in? It's freezing out here!"

Skinner slid back the glass door, allowing a shivering Jess into the warmth of the apartment. "How did you get up here?"

"Climbed the facade," Jess said as if it were an everyday event. She pulled out a videocassette from her denim jacket. "Thought you might want to verify what this is before I start ripping it to shreds. Then we can all go our separate ways."

"And act like this never happened," Skinner muttered.

Jess and Krycek glanced at each other when they heard not the expected bitterness over their shared night, but regret. "You're sorry that it's over?" Jess asked.

"In a way, yes." Skinner was obviously serious. "After learning everything I did, I can't go back to how I felt about or treated the two of you before."

Krycek looked at Skinner with wide eyes. "What are you saying, sir?" he asked with a swallow.

"I want the relationship to continue."

Jess's mouth fell open. "Walter, I'm flattered, but it's too dangerous for us all to sleep together on a regular basis. And I've got Lindy to consider."

"Jess, I know the sex can't continue, as much as I'd like it to. But I don't think we should lose the groundwork the three of us have made."

"Sir, that wouldn't happen," Krycek said. "We have too many enemies to turn down an offer of friendship."

Jess toyed with the video in her hands. She flipped back the cover and methodically began pulling the tape off the reels. "If I can convince Lindy that you don't want to molest her and want her involved at all, Walter, she'll be okay with you occasionally spending the night." With one last tug, she snapped the last of the tape off its spools. "It's late. We should go."

Skinner nodded. Aside from his physical attraction to the pair, he really wasn't certain why he wanted the relationship to continue. It would be easiest to wash his hands of the whole affair. But that was the last thing he wanted to do. "I'll do some digging myself and see if I can turn up any information on your daughter. Be careful," he said, kissing first Krycek and then Jess on their foreheads.

Krycek opened the door for Jess as she walked out. "Thank you, Walter. And we're always careful." With that, she turned, tripped and went face down on the floor.

Krycek was on his knees, helping her back to her feet. "Jess, are you hurt?"

"Only my pride, Alex." She stood up and stepped over the package that was left on the doorstep. "What is it?"

Skinner squatted to look at the writing on the brown wrapper. "It's addressed to you, Alex."

Krycek picked up the package and ripped it open, almost tearing the contents in two in his eagerness. He started to shuffle through the paperwork excitedly, not paying attention to some of the papers fluttering to the floor.

Jess looked equally excited. "Is it the promised info?"

Krycek's excitement evaporated quickly. "Progress reports, growth charts, medical exams, blood test results, but no doctor names, no establishment names, nothing traceable." He slapped the papers down onto his thigh. "Damn!"

Jess picked up the papers that had fallen. She glanced at one of the photos in her hand. Then she gave a cry, raising her fist to her mouth and tears coming to her eyes. Krycek looked at the photo, and put his arms around her, his eyes also tearing.

Skinner gently took the picture from Jess, who was too upset to really notice. When he looked at it, he understood their reactions. In the picture was a dark haired baby, asleep in a crib. And on a placard, hand lettered with care, was a single word - Amanda. 

  
Archived: September 24, 2001 


End file.
